


Pumpkin Kisses, Harvest Wishes

by Kenoa



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Autumn, Dorks in Love, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 55,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenoa/pseuds/Kenoa
Summary: "Connor has obligated me to attend Officer Miller's Autumn festivities.""You know," Gavin paused and nibbled his lip, "Tina is forcing me to go too." The detective nudged his partner, willing him to turn and look at him. "Wanna stick with my sorry ass and make fun of the others baking?" Go big or go home, right?Richard turned his whole attention back at Gavin. His face formed a deep frown at the statement. "We shouldn't make fun of the others-""Shh… Accept it." Gavin added one of his signature winks; he was oblivious about Richard liking him back, but he did know that the android always brightened up with them.It's Richard's first Autumn, and Connor is set on him experiencing all the season has to offer. He's forcing his brother to attend Chris' baking party, but Richard is not too excited after the disaster at the lieutenant's house. What will he do?





	1. “It'll be fun, trust me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, here I am, trying to participate in 2019's Fictober! I'll be doing the prompts posted here, but I cannot promise that I'll manage to pay everyday... Having that said, I can promise that I'll make all of the prompts, all of the 31.
> 
> If you're wondering about the scheme, I'll be making a whole story with the prompts, for our boys Reed900. They'll be connected!  
Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this 🥰
> 
> Psst, I have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), I'd love to chat with you ;)  


**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Connor has obligated me to attend Officer Miller's Autumn festivities."_  
_"You know," Gavin paused and nibbled his lip, "Tina is making me go too." The detective nudged his partner, willing him to turn and look at him. "Wanna stick with my sorry ass and make fun of the others baking?" Go big or go home, right?_  
_Resting his head sideways, Richard's attention fell back on Gavin. His face formed a deep frown at the statement. "We shouldn't make fun of the others-"_  
_"Shh… Accept it." Gavin added one of his signature winks; he was oblivious about Richard's feelings, but he did know that the android always brightened up with them._  
  
It's Richard's first Autumn, and Connor is set on him experiencing all the season has to offer. He's forcing his brother to attend Chris' baking party, but Richard is not too excited after the disaster at the lieutenant's house. What will he do?

Perched on top of Richard's desk, Connor dangled his feet. He was oblivious to the minute uptick of his brother's eyebrows. Richard didn't like it. It was curious; had it been Gavin, the android wouldn't have minded. Anyone else, he didn't tolerate their blatant disregard for proper conduct. He couldn't reprimand Connor, though; he'd act terribly offended and call him out for allowing everything to Gavin.

"Come on, Richard~... It'll be fun, trust me." Richard did not trust him about this. "It's your first Autumn; you have to experience all of the festivities!" Connor's warm chocolatey puppy eyes surfaced; the relentless negotiator could turn into a bundle of sweetness in a matter of milliseconds.

Too bad it did not work with the more advanced RK. "Connor, you are aware that does not work with me; we're virtually the same." The older android's demeanour deflated at the affirmation, eyes losing a fraction of its spark. Richard was unaffected; he'd grown used to his brother's act. Crossing his arms, he leaned back on his chair. "I do understand it is customary to take part in these kinds of celebrations, but I do not possess an interest in baking. I'm sure Officer Miller will understand my lack of attendance."

"Come on, little brother!" The RK800 leaned forward, setting his hands on Richard's shoulders. He ran them affectionately over the woollen fabric; he'd gifted his brother that same coat and it was one of his favourites from the ones Richard had. "I know the last time we baked at Hank's wasn't successful, but I take full responsibility for it. I didn't let you work on your own... But this time I promise you I won't try to manage or even go near you!"

"Connor..." Richard pinched his nose. He should have expected it; RKs _are_ relentless. "I do not blame you. I am supposed to be state of the art. I should have prevented the burning of something as simple as syrup."

"You couldn't, I distressed your systems. I overstepped and... didn't let you work... I'm really sorry." Connor's hands left his brother's shoulders. He sat back, taking his coin from the breast pocket of his jacket. His LED flashed yellow as he fiddled with it, tossing it in the air at a velocity only another RK could see. The motions were paired with a rushed wireless transmission to the other android. 

_Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> You should come; Gavin will be there._

Richard's LED sparked crimson, promptly returning to its previous teal. He schooled his expression; he couldn't let his infatuation affect him so much, nor allow others to discover it.

_Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> How do you know?_  
_Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> Tina told me she'd be dragging him along. She wants to go because Elodie will be there._

So, Richard had not only to worry about burning Officer Miller's lovely home in a baking contest but also not making a fool of himself in front of the one he desired. Perfect.

Giving up, he sighed. His LED stuck to amber as he relayed a message to Connor. 

_Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> I'll consider it, Connor._

The RK800 beamed, far more than when he'd taken Richard to the Saint Bernard's kennel. A pang surged the younger brother's pump. How could he say no when it made Connor this happy? 

In mere milliseconds, Connor had jumped off of the desk and thrown himself at the other RK, crushing him in an enthusiastic hug. "It'll be fun!", resounded the cheerful voice in Richard's audio processor.

Richard's preconstruction system didn't think so.

* * *

"Hey, you alright over there, Tin Man?"

"Of course, Gavin." Turning the car's headlights off, Richard jerked up the handbrake. It creaked loudly, shrill echoing inside the car.

Instinctively, Gavin shuddered and sucked a breath through closed teeth. "Right... That's why your little nightlight has been strobing the whole afternoon." The detective freed himself from his seatbelt and turned to his partner. "Wanna tell me what's this all about?"

Richard knew there was no way out of the interrogation; Gavin was the best in the DPD, far better than the lieutenant. Of course, he would only disclose the abridged story.

The android draped his arms on the steering wheel, resting his forehead on them. "Connor has obligated me to attend Officer Miller's Autumn festivities."

"Ouch, buddy. Even after the _great baking accident of 2039_?" Gavin grimaced at the thought; he was glad to not have witnessed the mess of Richard almost setting Anderson's house on fire.

"Ughh, Gavin, please…" Remembering it was still embarrassing for Richard, an android used to being perfect. His LED left the comfort of yellow, back to red.

"Alright, alright Tin, forget I said it." Gavin's words escaped him before he could think properly. Seeing Richard distressed had that power in him. "You know," Gavin paused and nibbled his lip, "Tina is making me go too. She wants to see that cute android officer, _what's her name-_"

"Elodie."

"Yeah, yeah, that's it. They're a pain in the ass to make us go." The detective nudged his partner, willing him to turn and look at him. "Wanna stick with my sorry ass and make fun of the others baking?" _Go big or go home, right?_

Resting his head sideways, Richard's attention fell back on Gavin. His face formed a deep frown at the statement. "We shouldn't make fun of the others-"

"Shh… Accept it." Gavin added one of his signature winks; he was oblivious about Richard's feelings, but he did know that the android always brightened up with them.

Richard chuckled, his metallic laughter filling the air in a pleasant contrast with the previous shrill. It was the most wonderful sound Gavin had ever heard. Richard's LED returned to its familiar teal, and Gavin could breathe again. 

With a last exchange of smirks, the duo finally dashed towards the station. The precinct was overly serene for the two officers, accustomed to the daily buzz. Being the end of the day, most of the officers had already clocked out, the volume of nightly staff more limited.

Not wanting to linger for too long, Richard and Gavin made their way to the evidence room. The detective placed his hand on the reader and the door unlocked with a small beep.

"Gavin, Richard!" Both men turned in the direction of a voice that was accompanied by hurried footsteps. Chris Miller. "You two weren't here this afternoon when I announced it, so I'll-"

"Announce what?"

Chris shot a glare at Gavin. Was the man never capable of listening without interrupting? "That's what I was going to say if you'd let me finish."

Gavin lifted his hands in a surrender gesture, eyes opening wide. One does not talk back to the dad of the station. "Ok, ok, phcking sorry..."

Chris’ energy reverberated in the hallway as he clapped enthusiastically. "We've turned the baking activity into a competition, with prizes!" It bounced right off of his co-workers.

By rA9’s grace, was the universe against Richard? Dread filled his circuits, overflowing his body and locking his joints. It was one thing to be dragged into the festivities and stand on the sideline; he could deal with being a spectator. Now he also had to relive one of his worst nightmares? He glanced at Gavin, asking for something he wasn’t aware of. He found that his partner observed him, the age lines that covered the human’s face emphasizing his worry.

Chris pretended not to notice the wordless exchange of the duo. Why did his wife set him onto this? He was just the messenger, but except Tina, Elodie, and Connor, no one reacted well. "I asked Tina if she'd pair with you, but she said, and I quote, 'I want to win, not drag his ass!' Elodie decided to tag along with her, which Tina obviously appreciated..." Turning to the android, the young officer questioned him. “Richard, Connor said you'd be coming?” He knew Connor was a bit too eager, ending up promising what he shouldn't.

Richard rolled his eyes, frustration leaving an acrid taste in his analysis system. His brother ought to stop making commitments in his name; he could be younger, but he was an RK, nevertheless. "It seems that is correct, _apparently_."

"Great! I hope you don’t mind being stuck together..." Gavin and Richard were quite an outstanding team these days, and Chris hoped they wouldn’t mind. For the hardest news, the officer willed his courage, pep-talking himself. "You'll have to think about what you’ll be baking _and_ buy the ingredients..."

Gavin let out a stifled groan that rumbled through his body. He had more in common with his cats than expected. He fixed the officer with a narrow-eyed glare for good measure. "_Phckin'_ really?" Running his fingers through his hair, he felt the urge to tear the strands out; he was a decent cook, but doing it with Rich? The android had the gift of turning his brain into mush. He could already see it: _the great disaster of the 21__st_ _century_, caused by Gavin Reed. Well, at least nobody would remember Richard's disaster for sure.

Chris averted his eyes to the evidence room door, fishing for a way to escape two of the best DPD’s detectives’ gazes. His skin tingled in distress, in a way that could only be described as the feeling of thousands of ants trudging on his body. He scratched the back of his neck. “Sorry! It wasn't feasible for Lily and me to buy everything.” The officer glanced at his watch; his wife and son were waiting for him. He could use that to escape. “Speaking of her, I'm late... We'll talk more about details tomorrow. Have a good night, fellas.”

Watching the other man leaving, Richard's face fell. His eyes fixed the floor, lips twitching downwards. He couldn't risk endangering Gavin.

A hand on his shoulder startled him from his wallowing.

"Don't worry, Tin Man." Gavin squeezed the android's shoulder, relishing in the visible loosening up of Richard's stiffness. "We'll prove to them that underdogs don't always lose." _Fake it 'til you make it, Gavin._ With a final squeeze, he disappeared into the evidence room.

Mouth barely agape, the android replayed that boyish smile Gavin had just gifted him a total of 2,789,612 times before scurrying after the detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), come chat with me ^^  
  
I hope you enjoyed and are looking forward for the other installments! :D  
Thank you for reading, your feedback makes me truly happy <3


	2. “Just follow me, I know the area.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“How does one perceive which to select?” Richard eyed the rows of the fruit in the stand. “There are so many, each so unique.”_  
_“You should pick a pumpkin without any brown spots because that means bugs have been munching on it. This one doesn’t have any.” Gavin roamed the offish-white patches with his finger; they reminded him of the android’s ever-appearing ones. Gavin took his partner’s hand into his. “The flesh should be firm and not give in anywhere.” He guided Richard in feeling the pumpkin’s sheathing; while it was necessary for demonstration, it was more of an excuse to touch his skin and get another glimpse at his chassis. "Smaller pumpkins taste better in desserts.”_  
_Richard adjusted the position of his fingers, circling the whole shell. “This is called a sugar pumpkin.”_  
_The shifting of the android’s hold offered Gavin more contact with Richard’s lithe hands; one rested under his while the other’s tips flitted across his fingers. “Hum, uh… Yeah."_  
  
Our favourite duo has some shopping to do in preparation for the baking contest, and some fleeting touches and misunderstandings ensue! Gavin also teaches us very thoroughly how to pick a pumpkin for baking ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boys are too oblivious about each other, they're so in love <3

Richard turned his head and scanned his surroundings, peacefully drinking one petabyte of data after the other. His eyes flitted across the multitude of shelves that loomed from ceiling to floor. For some, the methodical way the products were organized could be overwhelming, but not to him. The order in categorization and structuring appeased his analytical systems, all the while, the vibrant colours provided him with a much-thanked stimulus. His processors pulsed with fascination.

A looping squeak ringed in his ears, disrupting the peaceful moment of examination Richard had allowed himself to indulge in. Just as the sound ceased, the android turned around; in front of him stood Gavin, with an alloy cart. The cart looked as pristine as the rest of the store, its fibreglass covered portion boasting a vibrant pea colour. Richard smiled. He enjoyed the green.

"You look amazed, Tin Man." Gavin crossed his arms in front of his chest. The posture could seem closed off, but the right corner of his lip and his right eyebrow ticked upwards gave away his amusement. "Never been to a supermarket?"

Movements graceful as ever, Richard stalked closer. "I have, though I must confess to none as pleasantly organized as this one." He rested his hand on the alloy structure of the cart.

The android's face unveiled an inner serenity and happiness that made Gavin's heart pick up its pace. "I knew you'd like it." He'd chosen the place purposefully; seeing Richard's elation at operating his Byzantine systems filled Gavin's core with warmhearted feelings. Nevertheless, he did shop there sometimes. After all, they had the most nutritious cat kibble and his children deserved the best.

Gavin unclutched his arms, letting his right hand fall on the cart. He'd meant to grip its side but grabbed Richard's hand instead. "Uh, sorry." He snatched his palm away, instantly regretting the loss of the android’s warmth. 

Richard glanced at his hand. Imprints of fingers had allowed his chassis to come into view, the touch causing a glitch on his synthskin. With a flash of joining triangles, the frosty pale patches were once again hidden. Richard knew the reason for the malfunction; it happened more and more often as their touches increased. Had Gavin ever noticed?

The android shifted his quizzical look back to his partner. Gavin was clearly flustered, but he couldn't pin the underlying reason. Love, or discomfort? He lacked data, and it displeased him. Richard still wanted to placate the man. Running a preconstruction, he determined the optimal outcome being to offer a reassuring smile. And so, he did it. "It's ok, Gavin." It wasn't the moment to dwell on these matters; they had preparations to undertake. Taking Gavin's previous position by the cart, Richard waited for instructions before pushing it.

Gavin could feel the usual tingling as pink began to dust his cheeks. Noting his partner's readiness, he nodded in the direction of wooden stands. These were garnished with piles of colourful vegetables and assorted fruits. “Just follow me; I know the area.”

Trailing behind the human, Richard mused about how well pink suited Gavin.

* * *

“Do you enjoy the pumpkin flavour, Gavin?” Richard tilted his head sideways as Gavin held a small-sized specimen of the fruit.

Gavin placed it back, picking another pumpkin from the assortment. “I guess so.” He ran a hand on its skin, fingertips pressing the firm frame. “Depends on the weather; I enjoy it when Autumn comes.” Noticing a mushy spot that sagged under his fingers, Gavin returned that one as well. “‘M not a big fan of it in the Summer.”

The android intently observed his partner’s motions. Curiosity won him over as he held a pumpkin in each hand. “How does one perceive which to select?” Richard eyed the rows of the fruit in the stand. “There are so many, each so unique.”

“There’s a whole process to that,” Gavin declared. He took a white and green pumpkin from Richard's hold. “You should pick a pumpkin without any brown spots because that means bugs have been munching on it.” He inspected it, turning it in his hand. “This one doesn’t have any, but it’s not orange.” Gavin roamed the offish-white patches with his finger; they reminded him of the android’s ever-appearing ones. “There are lots of different colours and shapes, but a traditional pumpkin is usually orange overall.”

Richard surveyed the pumpkin in his hand. It was mostly milky orange, with a few bright orange patches. “Does it mean this one is still raw?”

“Not really.” The detective put the greenish pumpkin back in its spot. “Some discolouration is ok, but green on a mostly orange pumpkin can mean something’s wrong.”

Gavin took his partner’s empty hand into his. “The flesh should be firm and not give in anywhere.” He guided Richard in feeling the pumpkin’s sheathing; while it was necessary for demonstration, it was more of an excuse to touch his skin and get another glimpse at his chassis. Gavin wished he knew the reason behind the glitching. ”This one has a good size too. Smaller pumpkins taste better in desserts.”

Richard scoured the internet. “That is correct.” He adjusted the position of his fingers, circling the whole shell. “This is called a sugar pumpkin and has a diameter of 237 millimetres (9.33"), standing perfectly in the recommended size of 200 to 250 millimetres (8 to 10").”

The shifting of the android’s hold offered Gavin more contact with Richard’s lithe hands; one rested under his while the other’s tips flitted across his fingers. Someone could probably bake a pie on his face. “Hum, uh… Yeah, good catch.” In spite of being flustered, the detective was proud of his partner’s skills. “Also, we don’t want a pumpkin with bruises, cuts or scratches.” Using their juxtaposed hands, he turned the fruit around, looking at its base. Reluctantly, Gavin let go of their grip. There it was, the glitch he loved seeing. Gavin mentally shook his head, trying to will his focus to shift back to the task in hand. He glanced at Richard’s face; the expression bore an intense desire for knowledge, curiosity shining in his eyes. And the eyes were the windows to the soul. “Try knocking on the shell. The sound should be hollow; that’s how you know it’s ripe.”

Richard knocked on the pumpkin. Firing up his audio analysis software, he scanned the patterns in the sound, the intensity and tone. The results were very satisfying. “This one appears to be ripe.”

“It does. Try it with others, to compare.”

The android offered back carefully the pumpkin in his grip. He stood in front of the wooden framing, knocking on the patch on display. It was the sweetest sight: a tall, intimidating android, carefully tapping each pumpkin and calculating comparisons for the sounds like it was the most critical job in the world. Gavin could not repress the smile etched on his face even if his life depended on it.

Seemingly pleased with the results, the RK pivoted back to his partner. “I have finished,” he declared with a slight nod.

“Yeah? What’s the verdict?”

“None presents a sound as hollow as the first one.”

“Choosing the best right away, huh?” Gavin chuckled. “You’re a natural.”

“Statistically speaking, it was a chance of luck in 2%, given the disposi-”

“Shush, accept it,” the detective interrupted. “You’re gonna open a pumpkin farm.”

Richard mock-pouted. “I’ll bring you with me to be my lifelong co-farmer, then.” His voice held a sassy lilt to it. Taking the pumpkin from Gavin, he set it on their cart.

“We’ll be happy growing and harvesting pumpkins together for the rest of our lives, then.”

As soon as the words left Gavin, the duo’s faces fell. Unaware of the other’s thoughts, each mused about the implications of the affirmation, and how much they craved them. Gavin’s heart rate spiked, and he widened his eyes. Richard noted the increase in his partner’s stress and frowned. The conclusions to the reaction were discouraging.

Wanting to spare Gavin, the android raised his hand and presented a holographic list. “Let’s carry on with our shopping; we have a vast group of products to acquire.”

“Let’s do that, yes.” Dismay scattered in his chest, Gavin's lungs strained to let him breathe. He hadn't missed Richard's haste to shift the subject.

* * *

Gavin did know his way around the supermarket. The visit was swift and efficient, the detectives on their way back in the car an hour later.

The human had been the one to suggest the recipe, Richard leaving the choice to his criteria. “I’m intrigued; how did you select this recipe?” He tilted his head slightly to the right. “Is it a tradition in your family?”

“I searched on the internet,” Gavin stated giving a brief glance from the driver’s side to his partner.

Richard’s face shifted to expressionless at Gavin’s explanation. For an outsider, the android would be read as poker-faced and unexpressive, incapable of betraying any feeling. However, ten months into their partnership, the detective had been able to catalogue each of RK’s expressions.

Gavin let out an abrupt chuckle. “No, for real! I searched for ‘top ten autumn dessert recipes’.” Gavin called this expression ‘miffed Richard’. Every single one was adorable, but this was one of the cutest.

“I… see.” He didn’t see. Had Gavin no sense of research and awareness? “I assume we should not expect that good of a result then.”

“C'mon, don’t be so fatalistic, Rich. I also checked for ease of preparation, taste, and fun.” The detective noticed the angle in which Richard’s eyebrows shot upwards, probing for an answer. “I want you to overcome that baking fear your annoying twin instilled in you.”

“Oh.” Once again, he misjudged Gavin, not accounting with his unpredictability. The android’s thirium pump thrummed faster; Gavin was too thoughtful and caring.

Not heeding their location, they had arrived at Richard's house practically on auto-pilot. The android opened the door and exited the car. Before closing it, he blurted a confession: “I’m nervous but quite excited for tomorrow.”

Gavin’s anxiety was at a high that only being in love had ever made him feel. Not even chases and shootings were capable of sinking his heart to his stomach, whereas a domestic vision of baking with Richard made his heart drop instantly. It didn't mean he wasn't excited for the day. “Yeah, me too Rich.” Blush crawling towards his neck, the detective decided to ignore it. By now, pink was a permanent colour on him. The android beamed, and Gavin awarded him with a tender smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Parting from Gavin, Richard closed the door and watched as he drove away. Who knew he’d end up awaiting with anticipation an event with a previously traumatic experience?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), come chat with me ^^  
  
So, what do you think they'll be baking? Give me your suggestions in the comments, I love recipes :P  
Next time on Pumpkin Kisses, Harvest wishes: the baking competition!
> 
> Thank you for reading, your feedback makes me truly happy <3


	3. “Now? Now you listen to me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Gavin noticed the slight tremor on his partner’s hands. “How are your stress levels in there?”_   
_The android kept silent and handed a blender to Gavin. “It smells heavenly.”_   
_“Your stress smells heavenly?” He raised his eyebrow, his lip slightly upturned in a teasing expression._   
_That seemed to break the tension. “No, the roasted pumpkin smells amazing.”_   
_“Oh, I see.” Gavin turned the blender on. “So the other smell is your stress?” The detective threw in a grin for good measure._   
_Richard pressed his lips together. “No. My stress levels are at 65%. But having you by my side makes me feel safe.”_   
_Gavin’s strength faltered, and his hands escaped the blender’s hold. It shook haphazardly on top of the table, threatening to spill pumpkin puree everywhere._   
_“I’m more concerned now,” but his face only let amusement through. He quite enjoyed working in whatever it may be by Gavin's side._
> 
> It's baking time! Our detectives mix and slice away, coping with Richard's stress and Gavin's clumsiness in the meantime. They find more excuses to touch each other, and get disheartened by the resulting cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no self-control... This was supposed to be small chapters, small prompts, but I always have so much to tell 😭 This chapter is double each of the previous two...

“Oh, by the way, thank you for ditching me.” Gavin shifted the phone to the opposite ear, holding it with his shoulder. “Is this what I get for putting up with you all of these years?”

“You’re welcome, Gav,” Tina snickered.

“_Ha, ha_, what’s so goddamn funny?” Gavin glanced at the microwave’s clock; he was late.

“Seriously, no need to thank me, dumbass.” The distinct sound of an engine being turned off and doors opening with a _ swish _could be heard through the phone. “It’s a win-win situation, Gav. You _ looove _ Connor’s little brother; I’m just doing you a favour.”

Gavin hastily threw on a blue coloured winter jacket, made of wool. Rich had actually told him it was savoy blue, a national colour in the unification of Italy. The android was captivated by the jacket, which only made the detective wear it more than usual. _ Use all your cards, Gavin. _

Giving one last look in the mirror, Gavin rushed out the door with the shopping bags. They were a tad heavier for only one person and rustled precariously as he fled the house.

“Are you still at home, Gavin?” Tina’s voice tone was dry.

Gavin didn’t like Annoyed Tina. “No- _phck! _” The car keys fell to the ground with a dull thud. “I’m on my way now.” Haphazardly balancing the bags, he grabbed the keys from the asphalt, finally unlocking the car and chucking everything inside. “And what the hell is that about you doing me a favour?”

From the other side of the line, Tina clicked her tongue. “_Tsk_. Don’t play that shit with me, Gavin Alexander Reed. We both know that if no one gives you a push you’ll never do something about your crush-turned-love.”

Phone set on the dashboard, Gavin focused on driving. This was one of the rare times he almost wished he had an automated car. “Fine, whatever.” No point in arguing with her. “You there yet?”

“Obviously. Unlike _you_, I respect commitments.” Her voice was monotone; Tina always disapproved Gavin’s tardiness. “Oh, shit. Elodie’s already here; gonna go.” The officer had an instant 180 change in her lilt, brighter than before as her voice gradually sounded farther away.

“T- _wait!_” Gavin’s driving today was far from spectacular. Why did he spend so much time getting ready? He’d been acting like a teenager in love going on a date.

“What?” The officer’s voice on the phone was clear once again.

“Is… Uh, is Rich there already?” A motorcycle rider swerved close by his car, and Gavin sighed in exasperation. Right now, the appeal for a self-driving car was through the roof.

“Of course, Gav. The wonder twins and their dad arrived on the dot; it’s not news.”

“Shit, yeah, ok.” Gavin assessed the traffic; if he kept his speed, and the roads stayed devoid of lunatics, he’d arrive in five minutes. “Thanks. I’ll be there in five.”

“Be careful on the road, Gavin.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Yes, mom…” He couldn’t blame Tina, though. He was reckless in everything he did in his life. “You better snag Elodie today; you hear me?”

“Can’t hear you, Gav!” Her voice was muffled, sounding distant. “You must be under some bridge… Bye!”

The detective laughed; by now their banter was routine. If he had a sister, he’d want her to be Tina. Instinctively, he shifted gears and slowed the vehicle down.

* * *

Gavin parked in front of Chris’ house nine minutes later. Coincidentally, his phone buzzed as he turned the engine off. He texted a simple reply and pocketed the phone.

_ Rich >> Is everything ok, Gavin? _  
_ Gavin >> just parked _  
_ Rich >> I’ll be there in a second. _

Truthful to his words, the android stood next to Gavin before he could begin hauling the bags out of the car.

“Hello, Gavin.” Richard snatched some of the bags from Gavin’s grip. He ignored the man narrowing his eyes, clearly displeased with not proving his worth. For Richard, he didn’t need to. “I wasn’t certain you would still be attending.”

Clutching the last bag in his arms, Gavin spun around. “Wait, what? Why?” Eyebrows furrowed and bottom lip overlapping the top, he stared at his partner. He was confused; why wouldn’t he come?

“You’ve mentioned your dissatisfaction with being forced to attend,” Richard stated. “When Officer Chen arrived alone, I concluded you might pass up on the event.”

Gavin couldn’t believe it. Was he that much of an asshole that his partner thought he stood him up? He would have to work hard to change that belief. At least, at Rich’s eyes. “And abandon you here with Connor _‘the Red Panda’_ Anderson?” He nudged the android’s side with his shoulder. “Not a chance, buddy. Not gonna leave my partner alone in a minefield.”

Richard scoured the internet, looking for a match that explained Gavin’s expression. He didn’t find any. Side by side they took the bags into Chris’ backyard, setting them onto a worktable. Turning to Gavin, he asked, “Why is Connor a red panda?”

Gavin froze for a second, processing the question. When the penny finally dropped in his mind, he laughed heartily, the sound filling the garden. _Nope_, he didn’t care about the others. “Oh, Rich...” The detective held onto his partner’s bicep, steadying himself as giggles racked him. “Connor looks like a kind, friendly person, but he’s actually dangerous.” His voice was hoarse, as breathing through laughter strained his throat. “Red pandas are adorable and fluffy but, in reality, they are vicious predators.”

The android smiled. It was a remarkably accurate comparison; Connor was an RK designed for social integration. Richard’s arm tingled where Gavin’s fingers lay, and he recognized the reaction under his jacket. The touch was impossibly tender, and he wanted more. He took the opportunity to drape the other arm around the detective’s waist. _Merely to still him_, he told himself. If it made his skin glitch even more, he didn’t mind.

“That’s a most clever observation, Gavin.” Richard felt his face shift into a timid smile. It wasn’t often he smiled; he wasn’t programmed for it. But whenever he found himself around Gavin, those barriers bent. Seeing the detective so genuinely happy fired up his circuits, defying everything he was set to represent.

Minutes ticked by, and Gavin’s laughter subdued to odd chuckles. It was then that he noticed how close they stood. He felt dumbfounded and paralyzed at the same time. But he didn’t want to leave their sort of embrace. Gavin’s throat felt like he’d eaten buckets of sand, but he did not part. His grip on the android grew tighter, and his mind raced with the soft give under his fingers. How could anyone ever call Rich a heap of metal?

Richard began caressing Gavin’s back, the tiniest of motions, but both felt it. “Do you also have a comparison of me?”

The spell broke. _ Shit. Trick question. _ “Uh, no. You’re special; can’t choose just anything for you.” _ Abort! _

Richard’s systems didn’t miss the word. S_pecial_. His smile grew, reaching his eyes. He let his grip on Gavin’s jacket linger; “Maybe you’ll tell me later.”

Gavin held his gaze, staring directly at glimmering blue. The android was beautiful like this, untroubled and serene. It was a vision too powerful, and he lowered his head, briefly glancing at their sort of embrace and back at the delicate blue. “Maybe.”

* * *

Ten pairs of guests stood in front of the group of work tables, the ingredients on display and ready to be used. There was a bit of everything: plums, walnuts, apples, pears, almonds, and even sweet potatoes. And, of course, the staple of the season: pumpkins. 

“Now that _everyone_ has graced us with their presence,” Chris spared a glance at Gavin, “we’re ready to start. Remember to just have fun and don’t lose any fingers!” Accepting a golden object from his wife, the young officer rang it: a small bell. “Let the bake-off begin!”

Promptly grabbing a knife, Gavin was prepared to start cooking. Before he could start slicing the pumpkin, Richard halted him.

“Wait.” The android took the knife and set it back on the work table. “Put this on.”

Mouth slightly agape, the detective was momentarily confused until he noted the item in Richard’s hands. He held a burnt orange-coloured apron, scattered with brown, gold and fire brick red. A matching one peeked out of a paper bag on the floor, probably for the android. Gavin let him pass the item over his head, turning around for Richard to tie it.

“You’re wearing your charming savoy blue jacket,” Richard confided. “I’d loathe seeing it ruined.”

The smile on the android’s face showed his nerves as he took the other apron and donned it. With both wearing the matching pieces, Gavin couldn’t help feeling the fire spreading on his cheeks. The situation gave him flashes of dreams about waking up on a lazy Sunday, cooking together and enjoying the faint rays of sun seeping through the window. His heart ached; he wanted a future like that.

“I hope this is ok,” Richard said, returning the knife to Gavin. “I came across them today when I accompanied Connor to the grocery store.” He took out a Bundt cake pan, meticulously spraying it with floured cooking spray.

Making a clean cut from the stem to the bottom of the pumpkin, Gavin stilled and winked with both of his eyes at his partner. “It’s more than ok, buddy.” Gavin wiggled the knife through the bottom and all but the stem was cut. “They’re very nice, I love the Autumn colours.” Finally, he pulled the two halves apart.

“I find the Autumn colours very pleasing.” The android floured the walls of the pan, careful not to miss any spot. They didn’t want the cake to stick.

“You’re gonna love Christmas, then.” Gavin placed the pumpkin halves cut-side-down onto a baking sheet, stuffing them inside the mini-oven to roast.

Richard’s mouth turned into a shy smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. He set the pan down.

Gavin noticed the slight tremor on his partner’s hands that accompanied the small smile as he set the metallic item aside. He furrowed his brows. “How are your stress levels in there?”

The oven dinged, and the detective took out the roasted pumpkin. Its flesh had softened and was coming away from the skin. He stopped for a moment, focusing on his partner.

The android kept silent and handed a blender to Gavin. “It smells heavenly.”

Gavin accepted the food processor, chucking softened pumpkin bits inside. “Your stress smells heavenly?” He raised his eyebrow, his lip slightly upturned in a teasing expression.

That seemed to break the tension. Richard chuckled and moved back onto his task. “No, the roasted pumpkin smells amazing.”

“Oh, I see.” Gavin turned the blender on. The pieces spun inside the appliance, loud thuds echoing around. “So the other smell is your stress?” The detective threw in a grin for good measure.

Richard pressed his lips together. “No.” His hands trembled again as he cracked eggs into a large bowl. “My stress levels are at 65%. I’m marginally nervous.” He added oil and cake mix to the bowl. “But having you by my side makes me feel safe.”

Gavin’s strength faltered, and his hands escaped the blender’s hold. For a second, it shook haphazardly on top of the table, threatening to spill pumpkin puree everywhere. Richard, ever the efficient partner, instantly stilled the appliance.

“I’m more concerned now,” but his face only let amusement through. Gavin didn’t try overseeing everything, and working with him allowed Richard to feel in control. He quite enjoyed working in whatever it may be by Gavin’s side.

“Uh,” Gavin’s brain provided. He’d blanked at the stress spike and could only offer an “it’s already smooth, too.”

Richard let go of the blender and resumed his previous task of whisking the ingredients in the bowl. He slowed his motions momentarily when the human added the pumpkin puree, careful not to spill anything.

Picking up the handheld electric mixer, Gavin beckoned his partner away. “I got this, buddy, you can start the ganache.”

Richard held the whisk in the air, maintaining his grip on the bowl. “It’s most advantageous if I mix it manually.” Panic ran alongside the thirium in his veins as he noticed the mixer on the highest setting. “No, Gavin, wait-”

Disregarding the android with a shake of the head, Gavin turned the tool on. An instant splash of cake mix and puree flew around, creating a trail of disaster. He fumbled to turn the mixer off. Looking over the scene, the work-table had a small mess, and their state wasn’t much better with mix splattered on their aprons and smudges on Richard’s face. The android looked cute, though; Gavin wanted to kiss him clean.

“Maybe it’s best if you mix it manually, yeah…”

Richard stared at Gavin, frozen in place. The detective had batter on his jaw and a few strands of his hair as if he walked through a gingerbread house wreckage. The android couldn’t stop his chuckles. “Now? Now you listen to me?”

Gavin knew he’d screwed up, especially with the android having a fear of baking. But if Rich was laughing, it couldn’t be too bad, right? “...sorry?” He offered his partner a grimacing smile.

“Always jumping in recklessly, Detective.” Richard took bowl and mixer away from the human, his smile growing impossibly bigger. It crinkled the batter on his cheek. “Even when baking.”

Gavin snorted. “You know me.” A flash of confidence struck him, and the detective swiped a finger on the batter adorning Richard’s cheek. “Orange suits you.” He dipped it in his mouth, scurrying to gather the chocolate chips.

“You’re fortunate to be cute,” he said, tone low enough for Gavin not to hear him. He went back to mixing the ingredients.

“What?” Confused, Gavin halted the pouring of the chocolate bits into the bowl. He must have misheard.

“You’re fortunate this is still less stressful than cooking with Connor,” his partner amended. Richard did not look at Gavin.

Gavin proceeded with the task. He wasn’t wholly convinced, either with Richard’s answer and what he thought he heard. Did the android really say ‘You’re fortunate it didn’t electrocute’?

* * *

Ingredients mixed and poured into the prepared pan, the mussed up duo let it bake in the mini-oven. Together they prepared the chocolate ganache, Gavin not trusting himself to not cause another accident. The whipped treat resulted in a velvety decadent cream, and Gavin could almost moan at the sight. He didn’t, though.

Meanwhile, Richard monitored the oven closely, taking the pan out at the exact moment the appliance dinged. The detective helped him invert the cake onto a serving platter. They gaped at the sight in front: the cake was crooked, slanted at least by 30 degrees.

Gavin scratched his neck. It wasn’t too much of a problem but it felt a bit disheartening looking at the results on the other work-tables around. Richard’s HUD filled with _Mission Failed_, and his face fell. If he still had his LED, it’d flash a fiery red. His pump felt crushed inside his chest; they’d both worked so hard, and their cake resembled a mess. Much like them.

The android wouldn’t cry, yet his face held all the sadness in the world. Gavin hated seeing his partner’s despair, and his heart stiffened. In an instant he was next to Richard, encircling his arms around the tall android and side-hugging him. “No, no, no, no, no, don’t be sad...” Gavin tightened his hold. “It’s ok, buddy, it’s just a bit slanted.” He dragged the android towards the ganache. “With the chocolate on top, no one will notice.”

Still downcast and discouraged, Richard helped Gavin drizzle the ganache evenly over the cake. It didn’t really hide the disaster, but the activity had been a success compared to his previous time baking with Connor.

* * *

Hank, Chris, and his lovely wife Lily had spent the afternoon chatting around servings of fragrant coffee and organic tea. Hank ended up accepting judging duty; the promise of dessert was the sole reason he had let himself be dragged by Connor.

Gavin glanced at Tina and Elodie; the pair had gotten sidetracked playing around and overlooked finishing their recipe. They weren’t too worried though, seeing by the giggles and shameless making out. The detective was happy for her.

He saw Richard staring at Connor and Ben’s cake. It looked stunning; it was a cinnamon-spiced apple cake. It dripped caramel and was dusted in brown sugar and buttercream. It stood magnificent, upright, and perfect. Compared with it, Gavin and Richard’s Pumpkin Chocolate Bundt Cake was a huge fail in the looks department. For all one knows it tasted great. The android fidgeted with the seam of his apron. Gavin knew he was stressed once again. It pained him to see Richard like that, lost and self-deprecating. He considered their previous side-hug. The android had relaxed in his arms. Perhaps he was also like Gavin, craving for gentle contact. Even if Richard didn’t love him, he could still be there for him as a best friend. If he’d take him.

Gavin side-hugged him again and the fidgeting stopped. Richard saw his own stress decreasing 20% at the sudden affection and sighed. Gavin made him wear his thirium heart on a sleeve.

One by one, the pairs finished their baking, and the trio of judges took servings of each concoction. Their big, round table, positioned at the topmost corner of the garden, was filled a stack of differently shaped cakes, pies, and mousses. Together they tasted and conferred, coming to a decision. As Chris stood up, the hushing ceased.

Richard humbly accepted their loss. Save for a moment when they mixed the chocolate ganache, he never expected to win. And looking at their crooked cake had made the android lose any sheer bit of hope he could have had. Baking with Gavin felt right, like everything a daily routine should be. One look at the crooked cake and he wasn’t so sure.

The young officer cleared his throat. “The jury has come to a decision,” he exclaimed. “And the winner is… the Pumpkin Chocolate Bundt Cake!”

That… was unexpected. Gavin and Richard looked at each other, jaw slack open. Shock flickered in their eyes, and the detective threw himself at his partner. Richard barely managed to catch him, still taken aback by the unfolding of the events. They hugged each other, laughing excitedly until the awkwardness took over. Parting their embrace, they kept a locked gaze. Aware of his blush, Gavin was pleasantly surprised with the teal one painting Richard’s cheeks. The android was too loveable.

From the other side of the garden, Connor stared at the baking goods-filled table. He was confused. Not that he wasn’t happy that his brother had won, but Gavin and Richard’s cake looked… less than ideal. His cake had been made following the utmost precise instructions, and Detective Collins had worked diligently under his directions. How could he have lost?

Hank approached the older android, patting his shoulder affectionately. “Sorry, son. Your cake looked nice, but didn’t taste that good.” The lieutenant ruffled Connor’s hair, advising him. “You gotta stop micromanaging.”

Connor supposed it was true. He frowned.

The lieutenant dragged the sulking android to the winning duo. Also patting them on the shoulder, he stated, “your cake tested amazingly. Great job, kiddos.”

Trying to look less forlorn, Connor hugged his brother, “I’m proud of you.”

Richard beamed at his brother's compliment, and Gavin’s heart melted.

Chris repeatedly clinked a spoon on a cup of tea. The commotion around the garden ceased, with everyone shifting their attention to him. “And, for the grand prize... Lily, if you’d do the honours.” The officer extended a hand towards his wife who sat by his side at the table.

Taking the offered hand, Lily rose and laced her arm with Chris’. “The prize is...”

A beat went by, and Gavin and Richard converged closer unconsciously.

“A weekend getaway harvest at Rose’s Farm!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), come chat with me ^^  
  
Quite an unexpected prize! I hope that going to Rose's farm will be an awesome treat :P  
How did Gavin and Richard's cake sound to you? Would you eat it even being completely slanted? And our poor Connor, he needs to give up being in control a little bit :X  
Next time on Pumpkin Kisses, Harvest wishes: an intimate conversation :)
> 
> Thank you for reading, your feedback makes me truly happy <3


	4. “I know you didn’t ask for this.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Somewhere around the time the sky had turned indigo, the low chiming of his phone roused him from his slumber._   
_"Hmm, hey."_   
_"Hello, Gavin." Richard fell silent, processing his partner's tone. "Were you asleep? Please forgive me-"_   
_Richard’s words became lost as Gavin’s mind absorbed the richness of the harmonies._   
_"Are you awake?" The android lowered his tone._   
_"You've got such a nice voice." Gavin stirred. "It's like buckwheat honey, dark and bold, but so sweet and heartier. I'd just eat it by the spoon, hm."_   
_Seconds of silence passed by, until Richard’s chuckling filled the stilled air. Finally grasping what he’d said, Gavin was startled, and very much awake._   
_"Gavin, you can't eat buckwheat honey by the spoon." The android kept chuckling. "It's only recommended for cooking and baking."_   
_The detective’s fingers clawed his face, trying to scrub away the shame._
> 
> Gavin spends a lazy Sunday after all of the excitement the day before. He curls up, reminisces about the baking and a certain android. That certain android calls him later, and they have a heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some semblance of self-control? Not that much. Though this is a smaller chapter than the previous ones. I'm doing my best, I know I am late in the days, but my day job doesn't give me time :(  
I hope you like this more laid-back chapter ^^

After the commotion on the previous day, the party went by in a daze. Guests trickled by, wanting to chat with either Gavin or Richard, be it alone or together. Apparently, their recipe was the moistest, richest cake ever tasted; each guest wanted to know their secret. There was none, and the duo tried conveying that to everyone, yet suddenly they were the stars of the day. They didn't have a second to breathe or actually talk with each other.

Gavin was locked in small talk with people he didn't care for, and Tina didn't come to rescue him. She was too absorbed with Elodie.

Richard was dragged around by his brother, ever the social butterfly. The RK900 didn't have the same social modules, and all of the attention made his thirium pump itch and sting uncomfortably.

The sparse moments they stood in the same conversation circle, it was in opposite sides. A valley separated them, and they couldn't confide with one another.

When Hank tired, the twins left with him. Richard tidied their work-table somewhere in the afternoon, around the time the sun grew smaller and the stars grew bright.

"Rich, wait!" Seeing the trio leaving, Gavin chased after his partner.

The android halted his steps, turning around just to be struck by a sprinting Gavin. Hands on his biceps, Richard stilled him effortlessly. "I'm glad we won, Gavin." He glanced behind to the lieutenant's car, where Connor awaited. "Connor is requesting my presence; I'm sorry." 

He drew the detective in a brief embrace, and as soon as it started, it ended. Gavin squeezed back as best as he could, his world melting away. It was warm and strong, more than the other sort-of-hugs they'd shared. Gavin needed more. "Goodnight, Gavin."

* * *

Sunday contrasted with the previous day in the same way Winter contrasted with Summer. The clock lingered around, the day a lazy and silent one. Gavin slept in, curled inside a too big of a bed. The empty space pressed on his chest, and in the afternoon, he moved to the living room. Cozied up on the couch under a giant coffee-coloured woollen blanket, he shifted to accommodate his cats. It wasn’t ideal, but the lack of space suppressed his restlessness. His eyes fell on a burnt orange item, carefully folded on his coffee table.

Gavin’s mind reminisced the previous day: his clumsiness whenever he stood with Richard, and the mess he created. Richard's fears and his tender touch. Those blue eyes that confessed a thousand stories, yet no one else seemed to want to read them.

And then, they’d won. Against all expectations, even from himself, they’d won. Gavin didn’t go to the party to win. He went because Richard needed him there. And he needed Richard. The reason was selfish and not, at the same time. He’d never been a social person, but neither had the android. Gavin knew the feeling of being dragged somewhere unwillingly. They were so much alike but opposite enough to complete each other. He wanted to cherish this friendship and would never cross the line. But seeing Richard’s face lighting up with such a genuine smile, shy in its core, spurred flows of warmth and affection in his chest. So, Gavin would be there for the android, every step of the way.

Outside the wind rustled, disturbing trees and bushes. Gavin held his cat Toffee against his chest, eyes shut and overhearing the rattling of leaves outside. Under his blanket, he felt comfortable. It was made of the softest wool, perfect to cuddle with someone. Like a certain gentle android.

Gavin drifted into sleep, dreaming of lazy Sundays and kisses in the night under coffee-brown warmth. Somewhere around the time the sky had turned indigo, the low chiming of his phone roused him from his slumber. Bleary-eyed, he squinted at the screen, trying to discern the caller's ID. _Rich_.

"Hmm, hey."

"Hello, Gavin." Richard fell silent, processing his partner's tone. "Were you asleep? Please forgive me-"

The android's voice was like a siren’s song to Gavin, and he held onto it, enchanted. He let his partner babble and apologize, the melody dampening his senses. Richard’s words became lost as Gavin’s mind absorbed the richness of the harmonies.

Eventually, Richard’s melodic ramble ceased. "...Gavin?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you awake?" The android lowered his tone. It held an amused lilt, like a parent that caught his child falling asleep after promising not to.

"You've got such a nice voice." Gavin stirred, pulling Toffee closer to his chest. "It's like buckwheat honey, dark and bold, but so sweet and heartier. I'd just eat it by the spoon, hm."

Seconds of silence passed by, until Richard’s chuckling filled the stilled air. Finally grasping what he’d said, Gavin was startled, and very much awake.

"Gavin, you can't eat buckwheat honey by the spoon." The android kept chuckling, and it was the most beautiful sound in the world. "It's only recommended for cooking and baking."

The detective’s fingers clawed his face, trying to scrub away the shame. He groaned at the disaster. All the agitation made the furry little devils jump down the couch and leave Gavin's embrace. They stared judgingly at their human, peeved with the disruption of their beauty sleep. _Damn him and his sleepy brain..._

"Uh, ok. Sorry, my brain’s sleepy.” He cleared his throat. “What's going on, Tin Man?" Trying to regain the lost comfort, Gavin snuggled under the blanket’s pleasant heat. Detroit became too chilly right at the beginning of the season, and he was already suffering from it. He wanted warmth and a nice steaming cup of coffee. Or chocolate. And to be held, by someone he couldn’t ask to.

The android’s voice sounded once again from the other side of the phone. "I wanted to apologize for my hasty departure yesterday. It was an unexpected afternoon, and I had the utmost fun.”

Gavin didn’t interrupt. He kept drinking in the mellow and grounding voice. It was so clear that if he closed his eyes, he could pretend Richard was next to him.

"I had not thought it possible to win. The initial pre-construction I made presented me with a probability of winning of 2.7%. I didn't make further pre-constructions; with the provided facts, I deemed it unnecessary.” Richard paused. With a whisper, he confessed, “It was never about winning.”

An overwhelming need to protect Richard filled Gavin. It was never about winning; it was about changing what took away his happiness.

“But once again you were able to surprise me. I had the most wonderful of times, and it could never correlate to my baking with Connor.” The android snorted.

"Yeah, told ya tons of times it wasn't your fault. You cooked just fine yesterday without him being a control freak about everything you do." Gavin knew how being the youngest sibling was. Someone always controlling you, never being allowed to have space. You couldn't be your own person and make your own mistakes. Going into law enforcement had been an escape. Finally breaking free of the chains that enclosed him in safety and dullness. He could see Richard being thrust in the same situation; excuses of him being young and not taking part in the revolution.

The android huffed, his voice sounding as if he ran a marathon. "I admit Connor is... a bit micromanager. He intends no harm though, and I am not angered with him." And then, Richard's tone shifted completely, its liveliness the complete inverse from his previous inflection. "I was hoping you and I could repeat the feat together, in the future."

The sentence caught Gavin off guard. The hand petting Nougat stilled, the cat meowing in disapproval. A promise of a future together… No, that wasn't what this was. "U-uh s-sure," he stuttered. "I even got our team apron here. Can't beat a team like us." Gavin's heart was heavy in his chest.

"The best kind of team, Gavin. I…"

The android hesitated, and Gavin waited for him to speak his mind. The living room was lit by the moonlight flitting through the window and a small lamp conferring the space a yellowish aura. The cats deemed him worthy of their companionship, choosing that moment to come back and snuggle with him.

Richard sighed, defeated. There was seemingly no best way of saying it. “I know you didn’t ask for this. Having an android partner. But I’m glad we became friends.”

Gavin's heart sunk in his chest, an icy wave numbing his feelings. “Rich... don’t go that way." He couldn't breathe, and the next words clawed his throat to come out. "I never _not_ wanted an android partner. I was just bitter because I worked my ass off and felt I deserved leading the android-related investigations. The role instead went to Hank. I felt like I wasn’t valued, my hard work meant nothing. But not once did I hate you." Richard couldn't think he'd hated him; it wasn't true.

“I... wasn't aware.” Concern filled Richard's voice, confidence wiped out. "It seems I've committed a faux pas."

“Well, a wrong reputation precedes me. I don’t blame you.”

“For the record, I am also of the opinion you deserved to lead the investigation. The Lieutenant’s state wasn’t right for it."

“Yeah, well, that's all water under the bridge." Bit by bit, oxygen was allowed back into Gavin's lungs. "I’ve got an even better partner now; I’m glad about how things turned out.”

“You’re also very close to your sergeant promotion,” the android teased.

Gavin wanted that promotion, but being reminded of it brought cold sweats. He chuckled nervously. "I hope so. But I'm not gonna get rid of my partner when I get it."

"Thank you, Gavin." Richard's tone was gentle, a hint of affection coating it. "You always have my back, even when it’s a simple baking competition."

“You’re a wolf,” Gavin blurted.

"What?" The android was caught off guard.

"Yesterday, you asked me what kind of animal you were. I think you’re a wolf." Gavin started to ramble, words cascading from his heart, not letting his brain to take charge. "They’re powerful and independent, but value others’ affection. When they’re somewhere, their presence is striking, and they can read situations to understand the outcome.” He paused briefly to regain his breath. “Wolves value their connections with other members of the pack, and they do not open up to just anyone. They care and act as protectors in their pack. They even have morals and values..." He couldn’t shut the dam. ”You have that stoic front, but I can see in your eyes how caring and protective you are. Your logic and principles of reasoning aren’t mere algorithms; you learn, think, and evolve. The others at the precinct that snub you, are the ones who lose. They didn’t take the time to earn your trust and get to know your complex personality. When you enter a room, your magnetism steals the spotlight." Reality sunk in. Gavin poured his feelings out, albeit heavily filtered. The lump in his throat made him wonder how had he been able to almost declare his love.

Richard's thirium pump throbbed and twitched incessantly. At that moment, he understood what love was. "Thank you, Gavin.” No words could ever express what he felt.

“Don't fry your systems over it. Sleep tight, Tin Man.” Eyes closed and imagining he wasn't alone, the detective frowned. The lump was already spreading to his lungs, stomach, and heart.

“Have a good night, Gavin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), come chat with me ^^  
  
Do you agree with Gavin's choice of animal for Richard? If not, which animal do you think he'd be? How about our ratman? Is he truly a rat, or much more?  
Also, how cute are Gavin's cats' names? I know there is a third name I didn't reveal :P Tell me your guesses about it!  
Next time on Pumpkin Kisses, Harvest wishes: Monday blues :O
> 
> Thank you for reading, your feedback makes me truly happy <3


	5. “I might just kiss you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ever since the guy had been appointed detective, he’d made it his job to harass Gavin about his work and how he should do it._   
_The verbal strikes resounded like thunders, and as Wilson challenged his mental capabilities, Gavin exploded._   
_Richard was up from his seat in a heartbeat. Every pair of eyes fell on them._   
_"I kindly suggest you take your leave, Detective Wilson," the android's cold voice boomed. Wilson sputtered, but Richard wasn't having any of it. "Now, Detective."_   
_Flustered, Wilson picked his tablet and reluctantly returned to his desk._   
_"I don't need a phckin android to fight my battles." Gavin was ready to snap._   
_The android turned around and strode towards the personal lockers area._   
_In the blink of an eye, all of the fight vanished from Gavin. He sprinted behind, shame dampening his senses. He wasn't ashamed by the argument with Wilson; he didn't care about the others' opinions. He cared about Richard._
> 
> The following Monday doesn't start too well for Gavin, and tension escalates between him and another Detective. Richard is caught in the middle and is hit with the recoil...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this took an unexpected turn! Tension up ahead in this chapter!  
(Why do I make myself suffer...)

It wasn’t a good Monday. After the previous day's chat with his partner, Gavin fell asleep on the couch, waking up in the dawn with a crick in the neck. He trudged to his ice-cold bed at 4:30 in the morning, only to spend the remaining hours tossing and turning, coming in and out of nightmares. By the time he had to get up, he was exhausted and lingered a few more minutes inside the warmth. Massive mistake: Gavin slept over the alarm.

He rushed through his morning hygiene and grabbed a pack of cookies to eat on his way to work before running out the door. And because the gods were against him, he caught traffic and arrived indeed late to work. No, it definitely wasn’t a good Monday.

Gavin looked like shit, and he sure felt like it, too. Tired, irritable, and depressed, all wrapped in the pretty little package that was Gavin Reed. He threw himself onto his chair, dreading to work as he logged on his terminal. He didn’t even get the chance to drink some coffee. From the other side of the desk, Richard had taken one look at him and frowned. Gavin didn't acknowledge him.

His patience ran thin, especially now that he was being assailed by Wilson. Ever since the guy had been appointed detective, he’d made it his job to harass Gavin about his work and how he should do it.

The argument grew like an electrical storm, ready to shatter cables and antennas. The electromagnetism charged indefinitely until it snapped. Gavin’s rage was blind and completely directed at his antagonist. The men inched closer, daring each other to throw the first blow. Wilson bore an air of superiority, affected speech grating in Gavin’s ears. The verbal strikes resounded like thunders, and as Wilson challenged his mental capabilities, Gavin exploded.

Richard was up from his seat in a heartbeat. The bullpen fell silent, every pair of eyes turned on them. A pin could be heard dropping on the floor, such was the silence.

"Listen here, you pi-" but Gavin never managed to finish that sentence.

"I kindly suggest you take your leave, Detective Wilson," the android's cold voice boomed. Wilson sputtered, but Richard wasn't having any of it. "_Now_, Detective."

Flustered, Wilson picked his tablet and reluctantly returned to his desk. The room kept quiet, but one look of the android around and everyone scurried back to work. Richard turned back to Gavin, who was fuming. Skin a dark red, purplish insert his eyes, the detective was snarling.

"_I don't need a phckin_ android _to fight my battles_," he shout-whispered. Gavin was ready to snap, be it at his partner or not.

As with Wilson, Richard was having none of that. His jaw immediately bore a hard line, eyes devoid of warmth like the arctic. "You _will_ hold your tongue, Detective Reed, and accompany me, _now_." The android turned around and strode towards the personal lockers area.

In the blink of an eye, all of the fight vanished from Gavin. Watching his partner's silhouette grow farther, his heart constricted in his chest. He'd hurt Richard, cruelly even.

He sprinted behind, shame dampening his senses. He wasn't ashamed by the argument with Wilson; he didn't care about the others' opinions. He cared about Richard.

Gavin rushed into the room, halting inside near the door. The android leant against his own locker, eyes closed and arms crossed. All of Richard's body screamed tension and had he had his LED, Gavin betted it'd be fiery red.

"Look, Rich," he started as he inched closer, steps deliberately slow. "I…"

Richard didn't grant him a look. His jaw was squared, and his nails dug forcibly into his arms. Gavin had spewed the same once, a long time ago. The android’s rage stewed in his body, spreading like an uncontrolled wildfire in his usually tended peaceful garden. Richard felt undignified by his reaction, but he was hurt.

Gavin sighed. "I'm sorry, about things back there." He stood in front of the android, hands by his side. His fingers twitched, itching to do something, comfort Richard. "I… wish I could take things back... I’ll never forgive myself if I lose you." Tired, the detective gave in; he leaned his head against his partner's chest.

Richard's eyes flew open. He never expected such intimate contact from his partner. The anger burning inside him began to seep away, flames doused by the human’s touch. He itched to hold Gavin, but he chose to remain frozen. His thirium heart was the only thing awake.

"I'm not having a good day. And I know that doesn't forgive me, but I'm so sorry Rich," he whispered.

Like a full-body shock, love spread through his circuits, and Richard's arms encircled Gavin. He pulled the human close and held him; strong arms enveloping him and merging their souls, gentle enough to allow Gavin to breathe. They slotted together as if made for nothing else.

Gavin's breathing instantly shifted, the rise in his chest slowing down to a steady pattern. The safety of being in Richard's arms melted all of the tension in his muscles. He wrapped his hands around the android's waist, allowing himself to sink further into the body against his. The minutes trickled by, and the knot in Gavin's stomach untangled.

“Please don’t hate me.” As Gavin buried impossibly more his face on his partner’s hold, his voice sounded muffled.

“I don’t, though you wounded me.” Rubbing soothing circles on Gavin's back, Richard asked: "Why are you having a bad day?”

“Didn’t sleep well, or... much,” Gavin declared. He yawned, unable to keep his eyes open in such a tender embrace. “Got up late, couldn’t eat breakfast, and the traffic made me get here even later.”

Richard frowned. He desired to be allowed to take care of his detective. “I understand.” Gently prying away from their hug, he guided Gavin to the sofa at the corner of the room. "Wait here for a moment.” His sensors caught the rapid rise of the human's heartbeat.

Gavin didn’t want to part from the android’s grip. When he lost the pressure and the grounding touch in his body, anxiety engulfed him again; the weight of the pain he caused to Richard and the threat of losing him hung in his stomach. He still sat obediently. The detective watched as his partner went back to his locker, opening and taking a lunch bag from it. He furrowed his brows; what could that possibly be?

Richard returned to Gavin’s side with graceful strides, retaking the seat next to him. He set the vivid forest green bag on his lap, carefully pulling open its zipper. Gavin stared at him, confused with the situation.

Finally dipping a hand inside, the android presented him with a thermos. The white metal was scattered with vibrant and colourful maple leaves, from copper and gold to tangerine and carmine. Additionally, the lid had a burnt red tint, complementing the beautiful Autumnal aesthetic.

Gavin accepted the beverage, glancing between his partner and the thermos. “Hm, what is it?”

“You’ll have to taste it, Gavin.” Richard’s features had become more serene, his rosy lips resting in a line.

Gavin could see the sadness in those icy eyes. His heart stung as if someone had jabbed a knife in it and twisted. And that someone was himself. The exhaustion overpowered him, and he took a sip. As soon as the liquid kissed his taste buds, it was as if he’d sampled heaven’s promised elixir. His eyes opened wide and he gaped at the android, incapable of putting words together. Pumpkin and cinnamon danced together with coffee and traces of milk, the explosion of flavour taking over his palate.

“This… this tastes amazing.” The detective gulped down more of the steaming liquid, thankful for it not being scalding. As might be expected, Richard would time it perfectly so that the temperature would be ‘optimal’. “Where did you get this? Scratch that, _why_ did you get this for me?" _God knows_ I _don’t deserve it._

The android didn't answer right away. The world stopped in its axes, and they were cast in some sort of spell: Gavin holding the thermos with the utmost care — as if it was made of glass instead of steel — seeping the heat into his numb hands and Richard fidgeting with his thumbs, a forlorn look peeking through the cracks of his stoic façade.

“I desired to create something for you and researched a recipe,” the android explained. “I enjoyed our time baking together, which made me conclude I do enjoy cooking, merely not with Connor.” His hands fell to his lap, skimming across the fabric before settling in a crossed hold. His previously angered features found the path to escape his strain and a shy tug of lips replaced them.

Gavin choked on the liquid as his partner's words reached his hearing. He’d _made_ this for him? Gavin definitely didn’t deserve this pure, loveable angel in his life. “Damn, Rich; you’re the best.” He chugged down more of the brew, sighing contentedly with the powdered sugar and the sweet pumpkin puree coating his taste buds. “It tastes so good I might just kiss you.”

_Phck! What the hell am I doing? _Mortified by his own words, the sweetened beverage entered the wrong canal provoking a violent coughing fit in Gavin. It was the truth held in his heart, yet he wished for a black hole to open on the floor and suck him in. The last thing he wanted was to force his feelings onto Richard. Gavin's throat ached with the sputter racking him, and his cheeks heated as if he’d been in front of a fireplace, face-first. It certainly wasn’t because of the warm liquid.

At the tantamount moment, teal painted its colour in the form of a blush on Richard's nose. The android's facial components overheated, feeding off of the unallowed pre-constructions taking over his processes. His background monitoring program pinged with Gavin’s rising stress, and the android decided to forcefully terminate the pre-constructions. The urge to calm the detective remained his highest priority and, just as in a previous situation, he shifted the conversation.

“I created it single-handedly, not informing Connor about my task.” _It was a __mere idiom or force of the habit_. “It seems the end result has been successful, so I have to conclude Connor is, in fact, the common missing element in both experiences,” Richard chuckled. _Gavin didn’t mean it._ The laughter was hollow and hinted at a shadow of sadness.

Gavin didn’t miss how his confession was completely overlooked, _again_. He couldn’t grasp how he felt; ashamed by his mouth letting the truth escape, delighted by the drink and his partner’s thoughtfulness, marvelled at the vision that a blushing Richard was – truly indeed the most perfect sight he’d ever laid eyes on. Or how his heart had stopped beating and he felt empty, all because Richard didn’t even acknowledge what he’d said. His mind screamed.

He chose to stay silent.

Sitting together, neither man glanced at each other. The detective sipped his latte; the mouthfuls of sugar steadily ebbed his stress away. He mulled over all the events that took place mere hours into the day. His throat spasmed at the mere recollection of the vile words he’d spewed at Richard. Richard, who had been nothing but caring to him for as long as they'd known each other.

Sadness was an oppressive weight. “I really am sorry.”

“I know,” came the android’s low voice. Its serene tone contrasted with the pain it held minutes before. Both needed this moment, away. “You should not allow Detective Wilson to provoke these kinds of reactions in you.”

“You’re right.” Gavin leaned back on the couch, staring at the cracks covering the ceiling’s white. “I’ve been bottling it up, and sometimes it’s gotta give. On top of that, he’s a little shit.”

“True, indeed.” Richard analyzed his partner; the stress had been replaced with melancholy. The detective would be exhausted the remainder of the day, not as productive. He diverted all of their assigned calls for the day; it would do them no good. It wasn’t only Gavin that needed the break.

“Can you promise me to not engage in any more arguments today?” He surveyed his partner’s face, eyes wide and brows slightly furrowed.

Gavin looked at Richard. Really looked. Those wolfish eyes were so sombre; it broke his heart. He’d do whatever was needed for him. “Phck, Rich. Yeah, _everything for you,_” he whispered.

The detective’s answer dampened the strain on his systems, like milk blending with coffee. He smiled, a barely-there tug of lips, yet one that finally reached his eyes and unveiled his soul. “We should return to work.” Richard set his hand on Gavin’s shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. His hand lingered more than necessary until the detective made a move to stand.

“Yeah.” Gavin lost himself in those pools of blue no longer ice. Not that now was any better with sadness coating the blue. He let himself be guided back to the bullpen. The day was uneventful, no investigations pulling them out of the building. Uneventful, save for Gavin’s endless heartache at the moment he’d hurt Richard, currently replaying in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), come chat with me ^^  
  
I admit that leaving them with this unresolved tension is hard! I want them to kiss and make up and just love each other 😩  
Next time on Pumpkin Kisses, Harvest wishes: Tension, difficult conversations and talking some sense into the boys...
> 
> Thank you for reading, your feedback makes me truly happy <3


	6. "Yes, I’m aware. Your point?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Richard's expression blanked. “You… noticed?” He didn’t think anyone ever had._  
_The right corner of Gavin’s lips tugged upwards, barely an inch. His eyes narrowed and crinkled at the corners, softness sparkling on green emeralds. “It's my job to notice things. And I always notice you.”_  
_A feeble voice in his mind told him he should sever the touch, sew his mouth with the words trapped inside. Right now, he would only listen to the voice that wanted to mend and weave the threads of his fear in a blanket of affection._  
_Richard’s pump malfunctioned in his chest. It couldn’t be a mere glitch; the thirium rushed faster in his circuits, tiny electrical shocks that made all of his components tingle. As Gavin’s fingers caressed his synthskin, frost white under triangles came in and out of view; the imprints in his skin perfect reproductions of the human’s fingers._  
_No, Gavin didn’t fit at all what Connor judged him to be._  
  
Richard feels hurt about what happened and talks to Connor about it, but the older android's answers aren't what he was hoping for. Gavin feels guilty about what happened and tries to talk with his partner. Feelings ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brings you all the sadness :X  
Will they "kiss and make up"?

Monday went by like a blur. _Not literally_, at least that’s what Richard told himself. He was an android; he could replay every single moment of his (short-lived) life. Right now, it was more of a curse than a blessing.

_No,_ I _feel that the day went by like a blur_.

Feelings, what a funny little thing. The android lay in his bed, watching reruns of the moments of his day. A recap, of sorts. _Why am I doing this to myself?_ Feelings obscured his logical thinking and control.

Richard had been alive for eleven months, yet he felt he’d never grow accustomed to bearing feelings. Was he angry with Gavin? No, it wasn’t that. He was... sad.

Sadness was the feeling he disliked most. Not anger, not envy, not disgust. Sadness. Richard hated feeling powerless, the despair that pervaded his core and spread through his circuits gripping everything in its wake like vines. And those vines enveloped his heart – or pump, for that measure. It was a heart, nonetheless.

Being sad hurt, unlike any other physical pain he’d experienced while working as a detective.

He shifted under the blankets. If he still had his LED, he was certain it’d be casting an amber hue around the room. But he didn’t, and all he could perceive was black, the faint hint of some furniture around. Richard hadn’t bothered with activating his night vision; he never did. It felt natural; he knew he was secure.

Now, he didn’t feel secure. He felt… vulnerable. The RK900 checked his internal clock: 2:45 am. The room was too ample, too barren. Too… devoid of life.

Richard turned on the bed once more. Specks of light flitted through cracks in the window blinds. He was grateful to not have his LED; he didn’t want to ‘wear his heart on the sleeve.’

_Why does it hurt this much?_

His throat closed, his body stiffened and the blankets itched his skin. He wanted it to stop. Amidst this discomfort, the android set the alarm for the next morning. He forced his stasis program to begin.

* * *

At 7 am on the dot, Richard came out of his slumber. It was an invariably odd moment as he experienced grogginess, disorientation, and minor delays in his processes. It was inevitable, after being in suspension for any amount of time. Gavin had thought it funny, dubbing it as being sleep-addled like a human.

_Oh._ He willed his eyes open. More light filtered through the blinds than the night before, yet no more than enough to allow the room contours to take form. They said sleep helped with sadness, yet Richard merely felt like exhaustion had been added to the mix.

He started his morning routine while pinging Connor. Today would be different from his usual days.

_Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> Good morning, little brother!_

_Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> Good morning, Connor._

_Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> I can feel your distress; is it because of today’s proceeding?_

_Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> No. I have thoroughly reviewed the specifications and the preparations have been successful; I have no fear about it. I’m quite elated, even._

_Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> Then… what is it? Is it about what happened yesterday with Detective Reed?_

_Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> Correct. I’ve been experiencing an… unpleasant feeling, and would like to discuss it with you._

_Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> I’m leaving for work now. See you in a bit!_

_Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> I’ll see you later, Connor._

Having finished getting dressed, Richard directed one last look to the mirror. Today was one of those days, where he didn’t feel strong or good enough. It reflected on his clothes: his skin was covered with charcoal grey jeans and a black turtleneck clinging like ivy around his neck. He put his arms, one at a time, through his jacket's sleeves, a black long-coat with a high collar. He buttoned it up and fixed the collar.

Deeming his appearance acceptable, the android walked to the door. He put on his boots and checked the weather report. He took the lonely umbrella in his rack and closed the door behind him.

When Richard stepped outside his building, he glanced at the gloomy sky. Good; the day looked exactly as he felt.

* * *

Tuesday morning and Gavin felt exactly as he looked: exhausted. The night hadn’t been kind to him, nor the previous day. He only had one person to blame for that, though: himself. And maybe Douchebag Wilson a bit, as well.

With no point in staying in bed like this and not wanting a repeat of the previous morning, Gavin was off the blankets and out the door by 7 am. He was at the precinct fifteen minutes later. The officers finishing the night shift and the day receptionist did a double-take at him; it was unusual for him to be in so early, let alone before anyone else.

Gavin simply poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at his desk, ready to go over unfinished reports. As he reached for his cup, his hand grabbed Richard’s thermos instead; _oh, right_. He drank it during the previous day and forgot that today he’d set his cup of coffee next to its usual spot.

He took the mug in his hands, sipping its contents. His nose immediately scrunched in a frown; it wasn’t remotely comparable to the pumpkin latte Richard had made for him. His eyes glanced back at the thermos’ vibrant Autumn colours before the detective snatched it. It held no warmth now, devoid of it after the drink had been consumed. Gavin trailed a finger across the different maple leaves; the design was smooth and of good quality. It was gorgeous, parallelling the android from whom it belonged. But its contents had been far lovelier, parallelling the android’s soul.

Gavin sighed. Holding the thermos like the precious item it was, he stood from his chair and went to the break room. He washed it and dried it carefully, the hateful words he spewed yesterday at the one person he loved playing like a broken record.

When he got back to his desk, Gavin picked up his phone.

_Gavin >> hey, I know you leave around lunch today; can we talk before you leave?_

The answer didn’t come immediately; he couldn’t blame him. Five minutes later, when the phone finally buzzed, Gavin practically leapt at it.

_Rich >> Of course, Gavin._

Gavin couldn’t stand the feeling of things being off.

* * *

As Connor and the lieutenant entered the bullpen, the android widened his eyes. He must’ve been glitching; there was Detective Reed, already at work and sitting at his desk fiddling with his phone. The RK800 tilted his head to the side; he didn’t understand.

Connor promptly pinged his brother.

_Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> Detective Reed is already at work._

_Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> That’s unusual. He did send me a text at this exact moment._

_Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> What did he say?_

_Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> We’ll talk about this when I arrive. My ETA is 6 minutes._

_Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> Fine. I’ll wait for you by the entrance._

Connor disconnected their mental link. Before meeting Richard, he finished preparing the lieutenant’s coffee; after all, he had time.

* * *

Precisely six minutes later, Richard entered the DPD’s building. He fastened his umbrella, the item dripping steadily onto the floor. Among the early day commotion, the _pat, pat, pat_ reached his audio components and overlapped all other sounds.

Connor approached him from his right side.

“Good morning, little brother.” The older android offered him a gentle smile, chocolate eyes conveying all of the affection he held for the RK900.

“Hello, Connor.” Richard hugged the other android; a connection was opened, and love and reassurance flowed like a mild Spring breeze into him. He shut his eyes and let himself bask in the safety.

_Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> Let’s go to a more private place._

Richard let himself be taken by the other RK into a meeting room, located right after the staff access gates.

* * *

“What you’re experiencing is a heartbreak, Richard.” Connor cast down his eyes. He’d been expecting this. “Reed is a difficult person. He exhibits all of the characteristics of an introverted individual.”

Tension coiled in Richard's hands; his brother’s words brought agitation into his components. Forcing himself not to snap, he modulated the stream of his stress as best as he could; his patience was thin for Connor’s attitude. The RK800 stayed oblivious to Richard’s struggle; after all, the RK900 was built as an improvement.

“You already knew he had trouble interacting with people.” Connor glanced back at his brother’s face and was met by a stern expression. After all of their time together as a family, he still had trouble reading Richard.

The younger android could feel the thirium in his circuits boiling over. “_Yes, I’m aware. Your point?_” Rising heat notifications littered his HUD, forcing him to override his cooling protocols. 

Connor sighed. “What I’m saying is, maybe you should try forgetting these feelings for Reed. He is emotionally stunted, and you're so young and new.” He offered a gentle smile. “You can get to know so many more people, I'm sure you will find love with someone who treats you well.”

Richard’s stress modulation process crashed. As waves of anger radiated from him, he tore their intertwined hold apart. “Seriously, Connor, that is _extremely_ narrow-minded from you.” His eyes blazed like blue flames, the most combustible kind. “There were only two instances where Gavin has been less correct towards me, and neither of those was caused by hatred _for_ me.”

Recognizing the scorching heat in his brother’s usually cool blue provoked a spike in Connor's stress; he knew he had screwed up.

Richard’s mouth forged a snarl. “Being introverted does not shape you as incapable of connecting with someone; it signifies that who you choose to bond with has a higher significance.” He was seething. “_You_ should know that.”

Connor had definitely screwed up. So used to his integration protocols, the RK800 was an overly social being. He tended to overlook the RK900’s lack of that same protocol and project his own traits onto him. In fact, Richard also had trouble interacting with people.

Richard’s stress levels were openly displayed, and the 98% unsettled Connor. He fumbled to grab his brother’s hands once again. “I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have said that…” He forced a connection open, trying to relay tranquillizing signals. “But you have seen how he acted aggressively towards me...”

“And _you_ haven’t seen how he acts towards _me!_” Richard shouted.

He blocked Connor’s soothing input and transmitted glimpses of Gavin; at the bake-off, at the phone, yesterday after what happened. How worried and affectionate he was.

When he broke the connection, Richard turned his head away, avoiding eye contact with Connor.

“You were only a machine back then, Connor. One acting strangely amidst a revolution.”

“I… see.” Instabilities overlapped Connor’s vision. He filed them away; his system was in an excess of strain to allow their analysis. “I’m sorry, brother.”

The sizzling flame had drowned out, and Richard closed his eyes. “Please assess what I’ve shared with you,” he pleaded.

“Certainly.” Connor reached towards the android. He entwined their hands once again. “I’m sorry.”

* * *

7:55 am, and no sign of Richard. Gavin was growing restless. The android had answered his text; where was he? Did anything happen to him? _God_, Gavin hoped not; the last thing he wanted today was his partner suffering even more.

He looked to Connor and Anderson’s desks; the android wasn’t there too. Gavin’s mind raced; something did happen. _Where is Rich? Is he ok?_ He drummed his fingers on the cold surface of his desk. _Pat, pat, pat_. Gavin could not concentrate, much less keep working. Just as he was about to storm to Anderson’s workstation, he noticed the RK twins entering the bullpen.

Gavin let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He gazed more attentively at his partner; the air in his lungs faltered. Richard wore his usual ‘I’m feeling down’ type of clothes. Dark, cloaking him from head to toes. The android was still stunning by a mile, but the clothes were intended as oppressive. They didn’t let him shine.

Gavin’s self-loathing confined him like a parasite taking over its host.

* * *

The morning went by, dull and unremarkable, mirroring the previous day. It was a change of pace from their ordinary days: no scenes to attend, no interrogations to conduct. Their work was full of plain-old reports and one de-briefing. Few words were exchanged by the duo; Richard couldn’t muster the energy, and Gavin’s stress was skyrocketing. The android didn’t notice; his melancholy stole processing power out of other routine tasks. It left him alone, in the dark.

As the lunch break crept around the clock, the android began tidying his desk and gathering his items. Gavin felt as if he’d eaten a seed; it had thrived in the humidity, grown roots and completely taken over his stomach. Maybe Richard didn’t want to actually talk with him.

A deep, melodious voice roused him from his turmoil.

“Shall we?” It was devoid of its familiar energy.

The android guided Gavin to the same room where he and Connor spoke on that same morning.

“I’m… so sorry, Rich.” Gavin hung his head low. He did not dare looking into frozen the seas that once shined like Summer skies. “I can see how much I’ve hurt you, and it was never my intention. Yesterday, or ever.” His hands shot towards Richard’s carefully set on the table ones. He held them and squeezed, yearning for the plain white patches to come into view.

At the sudden contact, Richard willed his vitals’ monitoring process back online. He hadn’t noticed it had crashed. His processors were instantly flooded, overwhelmed with the data collected from Gavin. The detective hadn’t slept for two days, his heart straining to keep pumping as his stress didn’t drop from below from 93%. The purplish marks under his eyes had shifted to an ash-grey, and his organism hadn’t consumed a proper meal since Saturday. The thirium flowing in Richard's circuits froze, turning into dry concrete.

“You know,” Gavin’s fingers caressed his partner’s knuckles, touch light as a feather. “I can see you’re wearing your ‘I’m down and want to disappear’ type of clothing.” He let his head raise, finally staring at frozen blues. What he glimpsed at instead were dreamy lakes, indigo waters ready to be explored.

Richard's expression blanked. It was as if his processes lagged to comprehend the information Gavin delivered. “You… noticed?” He didn’t think anyone ever had.

The right corner of Gavin’s lips tugged upwards, barely an inch. His eyes narrowed and crinkled at the corners, softness sparkling on green emeralds. “Yeah, it's my job to notice things. And I always notice you.” He squeezed the hands in his, touch unyielding and devoted.

A feeble voice in his mind told him he should sever the touch, sew his mouth with the words trapped inside; they were mere friends – if Richard still deemed them to be. But Gavin's fear was a black thread of wool, twisted along other colourless threads of exhaustion and pain. Right now, he would only listen to the voice that wanted to mend and weave them in a blanket of affection. 

Richard’s pump malfunctioned in his chest. It couldn’t be a mere glitch; the thirium rushed faster in his circuits, tiny electrical shocks that made all of his components tingle. As Gavin’s fingers caressed his synthskin, frost white under triangles came in and out of view; the imprints in his skin perfect reproductions of the human’s fingers.

No, Gavin didn’t fit at all what Connor judged him to be. And Richard wouldn’t stop loving him so easily, even if the detective didn’t love him back.

“Thank you, Gavin.” Richard smiled. His body loosened up and he could sense his posture opening. At that moment, the android felt secure once again. “For baking with me. For noticing. For being a friend, for being part of my life. I know you never intended to hurt me and am profoundly sorry for the weird limbo our relationship was thrust into.” He detected the minute tensing of his partner. “I confess it caused me sadness, but being apart from my partner has hurt more.”

“I’m so sorry, Rich.” His lower lip trembled almost imperceptibly.

“I’m sorry too.” A notification pinged on his HUD. The hour grew late, and he needed to leave for his appointment. “I am aware of your exhaustion. Will you promise me to take care of yourself today? While I can’t.”

The taut threads of wool loosened, at last. Gavin would promise Richard every single one of Jupiter’s moons. “I- yeah, I promise.” With a tired smile, he added: “Until you can.”

“Thank you, Gavin.” The android rose slowly from his chair, taking the detective with him. “Forgive me, I must be going. I’m most happy about our conversation.”

Gavin scurried from his seat to follow Richard. He minutely tensed his grip on their linked hands; “Good luck with your procedure, ok?”

Their eyes connected, and green leaves danced in blue skies. Though their motions held tiredness, now they were filled with the same serenity a Summer breeze carried. It was as if the Autumn had never arrived.

“Don’t worry, Gavin. There is nothing to go wrong.”

“Still… I’ll, uh, call you tonight, ok?” Gavin’s nose itched, and he felt the urge to scratch it. He didn’t; the idea of losing the comforting flutter of his partner’s synthskin glitching under his fingers was uninviting. “To check on you.”

Richard’s pump further fluttered, and he smiled. “That would be most delightful.”

“Don’t be late then.” Gavin pulled the android into his arms. It was a simple and brief action, however, it held that newly created blanket of affection. They gazed at each other again. “Just for… to give you luck.”

* * *

As Richard stepped outside, he carefully opened his umbrella. The sky hadn’t cleared, and the gentle pitter-patter of the rain still danced on the taut fabric above his head. Yet, now it sounded like a pleasant song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), come chat with me ^^  
  
Ouch, Connor was a bit self-absorbed! And Rich was truly offended :X Also, Connor had no problem in using Richard's enfatuation before to get him to come to the bake-of...  
You can see them getting closer! Do you think this rock in their path will halt some of their progress?  
Next time on Pumpkin Kisses, Harvest Wishes: Happy Birthday to you....  
Thank you for reading, your feedback makes me truly happy <3


	7. “No, and that’s final.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Dr. Sierra clapped her hands together; the results delighted her. “And now, the real question. How do you feel Richard? Really feel.”_  
_The android delved into his thoughts. What he experienced was illogical and contradicting, although possible by human standards. He fidgeted with a loose thread at the hem of his jacket. “I feel… troubled. I am nervous but excited all the same. I feel I should embrace my identity, yet being able to construct a new reality for myself is fascinating and intriguing.”_  
_The woman's features softened, her worry fading into reassurance. “Richard, those feelings are completely normal. Wanting to experience things in the world doesn’t mean wanting to change who you are. It's wanting to explore, gather knowledge and experiences.”_  
_The engineer accompanied Richard to the office’s door. “Do you know what will be the first flavour you try?”_  
_Richard smiled. He knew exactly what it would be. "Pumpkin."_  
  
Richard goes to his appointed procedure, getting an upgrade that will open a new world for him. It's also Gavin's birthday, and the android prepares a surprise for him, just to discover the detective doesn't like birthday parties...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I'm so completely late with the Fictober Challenge... Real life is hectic and I don't have that much time to write every day. Besides that, I don't have an ounce of restraint for the chapter sizes 😐  
Without further ado, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and Happy Birthday to our lovely ratman, Gavin Reed <3

Regaining the awareness of his core, Richard rose slowly out of stasis. This one felt completely different from his standard ones, yet not unlike every single stasis he exited after repair or routine consultations.

_**Last login: Thu Oct 6 2039 03:02:23 EDT/GMT-0400**  
_ **_Cyberlife 9.7-RK (313248317-87.RK900) Colibri patch_**

** _\---- Welcome to 313 248 317 - 87.RK900 ---- _ **

** _[richard@313248317-87.RK900]$ sudo sh sanity_check.sh android --debug noresgen_ **

The usual grogginess that followed was amiss as his systems came one by one online. An external program accompanied each boot-up, running verbose diagnostics and spewing them to the technician. When his optical units regained their field of vision, the android opened his eyelids. His eyes instantly adjusted to the light, and he was thankful that the room was slightly dimmed.

When the last diagnostic was completed, a voice that Richard could place coming from his upper right vibrated through his auditory components. “Welcome back, Richard.”

A familiar face came into view, and the android shifted his head to better perceive it. “Good evening, Dr. Flores.”

Warm, inviting brown eyes regarded the android. A closed-lip, genuine smile adorned the face of a graceful woman in her fifties, the hint of a few wrinkles peering here and there. Richard would describe her beauty as timeless.

“Oh Richard, I’ve told you already you can simply call me Sierra.” The engineer proceeded to test the android’s reaction times and coordination, treating him with as much care as Richard would imagine from a doctor tending a child. “Could you please run a diagnostic for me?”

"Certainly, Dr. Sierra." The RK closed his eyes, pulling up his systems’ report. Usually, androids fluttered their eyes for this procedure, but Richard didn't enjoy it. The rapid movement disrupted his sensitive optics, making it harder to readjust his vision. The outwards aspect also unsettled him; he'd witnessed Connor performing it and discomfort pervaded his circuits. "All systems fully operational. Upgraded component successfully accepted and online. No errors or glitches experienced."

"That's wonderful." Dr. Sierra grasped her hands together, brandishing them as if saying graces. It was clear that the results delighted her. "You may redress, dear."

Richard slowly sat up, tentatively touching his stomach. He knew that outwardly nothing was different, yet he had the urge to skim his fingers on the area. The engineer left him at ease, exiting the room to the connecting desk area. The android wore his turtleneck and jacket again, using a mirrored glass to adjust the collar. His hair fell dishevelled, unusual locks cast out of place. He fixed them back.

The android stood motionless for minutes, taking in the change and unknown possibilities. It frightened him thrillingly, and Richard wasn’t sure how to feel. Not that he was regretting it; he’d been completely certain about his decision. The appropriate feeling wouldn’t come to him with whichever amount of time he spent there, and he decided to vacate the room.

As Richard closed the door behind him, Dr. Sierra lifted her eyes from a tablet where she wrote. “Ah, Richard! I was wondering if everything was alright.”

The android took a seat by the engineer’s desk. Furrowed brows and lips pressed together, he offered her an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, Dr. Flores. I was… adjusting to my new condition.”

“Oh, none of that, sweetie.” She dismissively waved her right hand. “It’s a life-changing thing.”

“Thank you, Dr. Flores.”

The engineer clapped her hands together. “And now, the real question. How do you feel Richard? _Really_ feel.”

The RK delved into his thoughts. What he experienced was illogical and contradicting, although possible by human standards. He fidgeted with a loose thread at the hem of his jacket. “I feel… troubled. I am nervous but excited all the same. I feel I should embrace my identity, yet being able to construct a new reality for myself is fascinating and intriguing. I did not foresee these feelings.”

The woman’s features softened, her worry fading into reassurance. “Richard, those feelings are completely normal.” The tone of her voice could've soothed even the loudest storm. “Wanting to experience things in the world doesn’t mean wanting to change who you are. It's wanting to explore, gather knowledge and experiences.” Dr. Sierra picked her tablet, ratifying documents and wirelessly sharing them with the android. “Now, go and enjoy your new world.”

The engineer accompanied Richard to the office’s door. Giving him a hug, she asked as he stepped through the door’s arch: “Do you know what will be the first flavour you try?”

Richard smiled. He knew exactly what it would be. "Pumpkin."

* * *

Leaning over the marbled countertop, Richard lingered in his kitchen. He stared distractedly at the shiny steel oven, warm gold cast on a red and black cake pan inside. At one in the morning, he mused about the length of the day. A multitude of things had happened, and it seemed as if the hours had stretched for a week. As it was, only 64,800 seconds had passed.

He'd been baking ever since coming back from Dr. Flores’ Android Engineering Center and was suffering from the fatigue. Too many emotions, too many events. The strain made his processes slower, and he knew he needed to rest. But this was more important.

Richard began cleaning the disarray in his kitchen and, as the hours grew, so did the cake. He wiped the counter, and soon every item was back on its designated place. His lips widened, pearly white teeth peeking between them: the android enjoyed cooking. He was glad for discovering it with Gavin. As long as it wasn’t with Connor, it brought him a peace he wasn’t previously aware of.

Baking with Gavin was even better. His pump fluttered at the day’s conversation and the mending of their relationship. At the same time, he savoured the warm aroma filling his apartment. Richard was happy.

* * *

The low chiming of an alarm stirred Gavin awake. Cracking his left eye open, his half-asleep brain managed to command his hand to switch the annoying thing off. Sleep veiling his eyes, Gavin stared at the rays of light that span across the ceiling. They ran through the middle, scraping by the ceiling's lamp. He felt tired; a routinely experienced feeling. To top it off, today was his birthday. Having a few more minutes to spare, he turned on his side. 

His thoughts wandered to all the changes his life had met during the past year. Remembering the awareness of androids, the coming of Connor, the revolution; it all felt like a hailstorm. Violent winds framed Anderson’s promotion to lead investigator of the android cases, clouds concealing his heart and deepening his depression.

And when Richard arrived… The ice stopped pelting from the sky. The blue eyes of the android transfigured his glacial winter into a sunny one, the frozen layers becoming silky white cloaks of snow. They said snowstorms could cause power outings, paralyze entire cities. But meeting his partner only propelled him into a newfound rhythm, where they closed cases just as one makes snow angels. Gavin’s heart warmed as if it’d been encased in a fluffy jacket, complete with a woollen scarf, and he felt happy.

They worked perfectly as a team, together being able of rounding cases as the body of a snowman, jotting down details as if they were mere snowman faces. Richard never gave up on Gavin, and the detective made sure to always do and be his best. The android brought a blue sky to the clouds in his heart.

Richard was the only one who never went away, the single constant in his life. As a partner and as a friend; Gavin’s life was mostly made up of the android. The screw up of the last couple of days resurfaced on his mind, straining the air in his lungs. But the images of their conversation released his suspended breath. For once in his life, Gavin didn't run away. He crossed out his thoughts of losing Richard.

The alarm’s tune broke the silence again, and Gavin ultimately left the warmth. Rubbing his face, he willed his grogginess away. He contemplated the future; maybe one day he’d be able to confess his feelings. It wasn’t his priority, though. That was to never hurt Richard again, and always be there for him. The android wasn’t human, but he was the most admirable person, partner, friend, he’d ever known.

Gavin didn't bother shutting the bathroom's door as he went to get ready for the day.

* * *

The next day, Richard woke later than usual. He didn't have to work in the morning, which didn't mean he had no work to do. Bags he'd left prepared by the door at the crack of dawn in one hand, cake box in the other, he made way to Gavin's house. A mere 11 minute trip by foot.

Using the keys Gavin had provided him for emergency cases, Richard unlocked the door and entered. He knew the detective would already be at work. A trio of meows reached him, and he set the items on a table to devote his attention to the demanding cats.

"I've missed you too, little kittens." The android granted them belly rubs and chin scratches, conceding them a solid eight minutes of TLC before rising to his feet.

"I'm sorry, dears. I have to prepare a surprise for your dad." He recovered his items, making his way to the kitchen.

Richard tried decorating as best as he was allowed to, always with a ball of fluff tossing around his legs. With a smile on his lips, the android glanced at them and avoided stepping on their poofy tails; he didn't mind the cat hair at all.

* * *

“You’re right Tina; I’m an ungrateful bastard.” Gavin stared into his coffee cup, focusing on the foam droplets coating the top. “He even cooked for me! The latte he made me was heavenly.”

Tina narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow. “Better than Tully’s Coffee?” She wasn’t buying it.

“Better than anything I’ve ever tasted.”

She pursed her lips and nodded. “I guess it must be true. The cake you two made was pretty amazing.”

“Right? And to think he got terrified of baking because of _Connor_.” He took a gulp of his lukewarm coffee. Incomparable. “He’s a natural. Too bad he can’t taste it.”

“And then you had to be a dick to him on Monday.” Tina tapped her fingers on her own cup, her nails making a clinking sound.

Gavin groaned. “I hate myself so much.” His head remained lowered, eyes unfocused on anything other than his coffee. “I apologized to him yesterday before he left.”

“And?”

“He said he was hurt, but that he forgives me.” The detective frowned. “But I’m not sure about it.”

Tina let a long exhale out of her nose. “Stop overthinking things, Gav. Richard wouldn’t lie to you.”

“He could be trying to make me feel better, he’s that selfless.” The detective gave a half-smile; Richard was just like that, always altruistic and loving.

“Gavin, if Richard says he forgives you, it’s because he did.” Tina peered in the direction of the detectives’ desks. “Where is he, by the way? I haven’t seen him today yet.”

“I already told you, he went to have some routine diagnostics at his engineer’s centre.” His expression shifted completely, Gavin furrowing his brows and pursing his lips.

Tina braced herself over the table. “Was he staying there the night?”

“No,” he shook his head. “I talked to him yesterday night; he was already home and everything went fine.”

“Then where is he today?” Curved over the standing table, the officer propped her chin on her hand.

Gavin rolled his eyes. “I don’t know Tina, probably resting at home? Surely he’s gotta need recovery time just like the rest of us.”

“I bet he’s putting together a surprise party for you. I must be getting my invitation any time soon.” A thought crossed her mind, and she giggled. “Maybe he’s even preparing the night ride you deserve...” Tina bit her lip. “I hope I’m not there when he gives it to you; don’t need hearing that."

Needless to say, Gavin’s brain had to provide him with the images of a very sexy android taking care of him. His face flushed pink, and the heat flowed to the rest of his body. “_What the phck, Tina?_” he hissed. The detective tried to erase the images that coursed his mind. “Of course he’s not doing that! Besides, you know I don’t want a damn party.”

Tina pouted; invariably she was ready for partying. “Aww, why not? It’s your birthday, why would you not want a party?”

The detective wished for strength from some divine entity. He rubbed a hand over his face. With all the chaos going on in his life, the last thing he wanted was a party to make small talk with people. “No, Tina, _no phckin’ way_.”

“Oh, _come on~_. Let’s make a small party at your house. Just a couple of us, to celebrate you becoming an old geezer,” Tina whined. Normally, Gavin would give into her antics if she pleaded. “I’ll bring the booze; Chris could bring the snacks.”

“No, and that’s final.” Gavin’s tone was sharp, his answer clipped. He crossed his arms. “I don’t want any birthday party.”

* * *

It was right after lunchtime, but Gavin was not at his desk. Richard went in search of his partner on the most likely location: the breakroom. He’d barely crossed the threshold when he caught the detective’s last sentence. His pump halted in his chest, the flow of his circuits stuttering with the panic filling his senses. He hadn’t anticipated this.

Tina noticed the android and hollered him. “Hey, it’s Richard!” She beckoned him over. “Heard you went to the doctor; how are you?”

He schooled his features, trying to mask the dread consuming him away as best as he could. He approached the officers’ table. “Thank you, Tina. I am quite alright, the procedures were successful.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” She smiled at him and clapped his shoulder. “Did you know today’s Gavin’s birthday?”

Richard turned to Gavin. He offered the detective a genuine smile, one that lit his eyes and creased them at the corners. “I did. I wish you an extremely pleasant happy birthday, Gavin.”

Gavin’s stomach fluttered as if butterflies danced around him. He felt lightheaded; their usual connection seemed mended, and he vouched to never screw things up again. Richard smiled at him, and the sight transformed all of his thoughts into a fuzzy, happy mush. After moments of them smiling at each other, Gavin managed to untangle his tongue: “Thanks, Rich.”

* * *

The duo’s afternoon could be described as bordering tedious, yet their dynamic was back in full force. They traded playful comments while overseeing Detective Collins’ interrogation for the first part of the afternoon and, later in the day, Richard confided to Gavin about his new bioenergy module upgrade as they went to the coroner’s office.

The detective was elated at the discovery, unable to restrain the energy that filled him at the news. His movements hastened, and he had a skip in his step; Richard would be able to taste sweet and savoury, chocolate and mint, pumpkin and spice. The android would no longer be confined to his shackles of analyzing evidence and would experience another pleasure that was so human. And Richard was very much human.

In the spur of the moment, Gavin side-hugged his partner. Richard couldn’t help noting all the minute things comprising the detective’s happiness at that moment, nor did he undesire it. They were back at their familiar state, and if the RK swayed to bump a little more Gavin as they walked, no one would need to know.

* * *

Gavin’s phone buzzed as the clock turned to 7 pm. He felt he hadn’t done much during the day, in spite of working. His back was sore from his position on his chair, and he rolled his neck and shoulders.

“Detective, you’ve been in the same position for the last two and a half hours.” Richard tilted his head. Gavin’s vitals showed intense fatigue, and the android frowned.

“I know, Rich.” Picking up his tablet, Gavin stood. “I’ll stand for a while to stretch out.”

Richard rose from his chair. Slipping on his coat, he declared: “It’s your birthday, Detective. You’ve worked enough for today.” Richard rounded their table and pried the tablet from Gavin’s hands. “You have earned your rest.”

Gavin frowned; he didn’t really earn his rest. “I don’t know, Rich…”

Richard offered a reassuring smile, nodding to him. He willed the detective into his own jacket. “But I do, Gavin.” He shut Gavin’s terminal. With a hand on his back, the android steered him out of the station. “How would you feel about offering me a ride, and I could accompany you to visit little Sesame? I have been longing to see her for quite some time.”

Gavin was reluctant. He let himself be guided to his car, feet dragging and slowed down movements. “Yeah, ok,” he yawned. The last few days had taken its toll on him. He was tired. “I guess that’s fair.”

* * *

He hadn't cleaned his house. Sure, it wasn't a complete mess, but it had dust and cat hair. He nibbled on his lip as he mentally reviewed each spec of disarray in his house.

He fumbled with his lock, failing to open the door the first time he tried. "Ok, don't judge me, please. I haven't had the opportunity to tidy things up…"

As the detective cracked the door open, Richard overrode the lighting, letting the LED strings shine. "That's quite alright, Gav-in..." His voice faltered in the last syllable; he was nervous.

Gavin froze when the glow struck his eyes. In his living room, three strings of lights adorned his walls, the amber bulbs casting diffused spotlights around. Together with a creamy peach banner saying 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' in golden lettering, it completed the simple and unassuming decoration. Gavin's mouth was agape, and he didn't react. He didn't even notice the fur devils making their way towards the door.

Richard's stress rose to a dangerous height, and his pump stopped in his chest. He forced a restart on the component. "I'm so sorry, Gavin. I had already prepared the surprise when I overheard your conversation with Officer Chen." He shifted his weight from leg to leg, unable to stay still. "I wasn't aware of your distaste for birthday parties, and I really hope you can forgive me."

Gavin turned his head and gaped at his partner. What was he apologizing for?

"I will make progress in removing them and will leave…" Richard hunched in on himself. Slumped shoulders and deflated chest, he no longer towered above Gavin. His voice was barely a whisper, the android sounding as smaller as he tried to look.

The RK circled his partner, walking towards the string of lights. Before he could widen their distance, Gavin caught his wrist and stilled him. As the detective turned Richard around, the android's eyes fell, their usual light that made Gavin’s heart skip withered and wilted. Instead of skipping, his heart ached as if a knife had been jammed in its core.

"You misunderstood me. I don't want birthday parties full of people and small talk." This was different; no one had ever gone to such lengths for him. "But this, just with the person that matters, is perfect."

Gavin squeezed Richard’s wrist, willing him to glance back. He wanted to hold his hand but refrained from it. He simply caressed the smooth skin, which flicked in and out of its projection. His fingers tingled; he’d never stop loving this reaction of the android.

Richard’s posture relaxed at the touch, and he levelled his head. He was met with flushed cheeks, widened greens in Gavin’s eyes and a hint of a smile. It wasn’t more than two upturned corners of the lips but displayed the gratefulness his partner offered him. Maybe he needn’t abandon his hope.

Affection charged the air, and they lost track of time holding their gazes. Richard’s warming smile resurfaced, giving back the lost sparkle to sky blues, and Gavin’s own smile grew, not needing to wonder why his heart beat so fast. All the while, the android’s pump unconsciously synced with the heart his systems monitored.

"I prepared cake," Richard blurted.

Gavin chuckled. "Do you want to put that new component to test?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), come chat with me ^^  
  
Ahh, wasn't Richard so sweet? This boy is husband material!  
Are you excited with the new possibilities for him now that thirium is not his only source? What would you make him taste?  
Our favourite detective dumbass thinks he's laying low, but I don't think so xD  
Next time on Pumpkin Kisses, Harvest Wishes: A cake sleepover :P  
Thank you for reading, your feedback makes me truly happy <3


	8. "Can you stay?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“How is it, to have a birthday?”_  
_“It depends on too many things you can’t control.”_  
_Gavin’s eyes were a window to his soul, and Richard saw the suffering old scars had left inside of him. “What happened?”_  
_Gavin chuckled. It wasn’t a sound of happiness. “More like what didn’t? It’s always been a shitty day." Tears streaked down the detective’s face, the trails shining with the low lighting. “You know what drove me off the cliff? I worked at Northeastern Station. When I started there, I was eager to do my best, help the citizens, learn...” Gavin sniffed. “That changed pretty quickly. The Lieutenant there… He’s the worst person I’ve ever met.”_  
_The android's hand moved to tangle gently between umber brown locks, and he caressed them._  
_Gavin let himself close his eyes. “The guy bullied people around. I became his main target. Every day I’d feel fear."_  
  
After tasting some heavenly cake, Gavin opens his heart about past birthdays. Richard can see the emotional scars that still tug at his partner and tries to soothe him. Gavin accepts the comfort he's been deprived from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this chapter took me longer than I expected... Real life has been beating me up with a stick :X  
This one hits all the feels! (I still hope you enjoy it <3)

Gavin and Richard sat on the sofa, a Gainsborough grey, L-shaped piece of furniture. As the detective snuggled on the cushioned fabric, the fuzzy texture relaxed every bone in his body. It was the best purchase he’d ever made. With a full stomach and a cozy pyjama, Gavin’s comfort was at a high. A plate with a quarter of Pumpkin and Devil’s food layered cake sat atop the coffee table. If Gavin wasn’t so physically full, the remainder of the dessert wouldn’t escape him. As it was, he sighed contentedly.

There could only be one thing capable of leaving him more comfortable, but he dared not ask for it.

Sat straightly on another seat with a petite black kitten on his lap, Richard observed the detective with unrestrained curiosity. The features of the so-called military terminator, an engineered assassin-to-be, softened at the sight of such a perfectly imperfect human. The android’s smile lay impossibly carefreely, eyes shining with the hanging strings of lights. Or was it because of the sight in front of him?

Richard scratched the kitten’s forehead, his attention divided. His systems buzzed with the influx of sensations he’d experienced an instant ago, filing and cataloguing textures and consistencies. He could identify each element composing the cake, creating stats and analytics of their chemistry, but the novelty was the ability to mash them together, sampling them as one. The thrill that ran on his circuits, even minutes after eating, was indescribable. A delightful indescribable feeling.

The other half of his processes remained dedicated to a certain human. It wasn’t a conscious decision; his systems would simply default to monitor the detective. It physically pained him when the background of Gavin’s vitals was amiss to soothe his core. Right now, Richard whirred energy from the double stimulation in his processes. It didn’t strain him; it recharged him.

Ceasing his self-indulgent moment, the android's voice filled the room. “I take it it was to your liking?”

Gavin turned his head, looking at his partner. “You kidding? I loved it.” He stroked his stomach in circles, admiring its bloating. “You sure you’re a military android? ‘Cause you strike me more like a chef. You’ve got too much knack for baking.”

The android chuckled at the thought. What if he hadn’t been created as a combat unit? He felt satisfied with his line of work, excelling in what he did, but he could see himself baking for the rest of his days. Baking during lazy Sunday mornings, a body pressed flush against his, scarred arms encircling his frame and a forehead resting on his back. He could vividly pre-construct such future. Those odds were as low as 11%.

“I could see myself baking, especially for someone who I deemed having feelings for.” He averted Gavin’s eyes, taking interest in analyzing the ridges in each of the kitten’s individual fur hair. “I would love being able to take care of him.”

_Him? Rich is in love with someone._ Gavin’s mind morphed into a vortex of turmoil. He’d known Richard had a preference for the male anatomy, but _this_, this was too specific. He needed to know who this guy was; he needed some closure. And to threaten the prick so he wouldn’t even _think_ of hurting his partner. Richard had a pure soul, undeserving of any suffering and pain. And Gavin had already failed him.

The detective gulped. Just as he was about to ask if he knew this guy, Richard spoke first.

“And now I can even partake in consuming the baked goods.” He levelled his eyes, glancing back at Gavin.

A smile spread to all of his features, his eyes narrowing into slits. If it wasn’t for the glinting blue, the android would seem to have them closed. Some people would say his face was too stern for it, his cheekbones too sharp for a full-fledged smile. Yet, Gavin would passionately contest it. He’d physically fight anyone who dared saying it if need be. Richard’s smile lit up skies, brighter than sunlight, able of warming the coldest days.

Gavin forgot his previous train of thought. How could he not, with such a ray of sunshine beaming in front of him? “Is it what you hoped for, Tin Man?” His body relaxed, and his lips pressed together into a lazy smile.

Richard nodded enthusiastically. “That, and much more. I’ve never been overly fond of my analyzing function for crime scenes, but now I couldn’t be more thankful for it. Dr. Flores said it allowed the upgrade much easily. Being able to feel the moistened texture of the spongy chocolate, the layers interlaced with spicy pumpkin tingling on my tongue… The chocolate drizzle oozing when my teeth bit the cake…” He sighed loudly. A human gesture that he allowed himself. “I feel debauched and love it.”

Hearing Richard sensually describe eating made Gavin feel debauched in turn. His inappropriate brain presented him with images of the android tasting him, even with some chocolate added into the mix. Blood rushed south in his body, and Gavin coughed. _Not now, you idiot!_

“Too bad you can’t still eat too much; you definitely need to taste all of the different textures and juices,” he settled on.

“I won’t have to wait for long. My systems need acclimating to the new processes, but I will be gradually consuming more as days pass. Dr. Flores advised not to put much strain from the start; next week I should be stabilized and will...”

Richard’s enthusiasm could be seen from miles afar, and Gavin wasn’t courageous enough to interrupt him. The android seemed so genuinely happy, describing the possibility of fully tasting the tantalising aromas he’d found during his short-lived time, finally renouncing the obligation of being a walking forensic lab. Gavin wanted to fuel this new-found passion of the android. At that moment, he decided he’d bake him something and would try his very damn best.

Somewhere along Richard’s excited monologue, Gavin lost himself in the lilt of the honeyed voice, and words became unconnected from their significance. Propped on his side, the detective daydreamed as he gazed at the android’s pure and flawless beauty.

“...Gavin?” The mellow voice sounded. “Are you falling asleep?” Richard tilted his head confused. He was unable to ascertain the human’s behaviour.

“What?” Gavin jerked. “No, no! Was just thinking how cute your rant about being able to eat is.” He mentally facepalmed. _Way to go, Gavin_.

“Ah.” Richard didn’t comprehend how this factored into their equation. Gavin was probably sleepy. “Maybe you should rest, Gavin. These days have been straining.”

“Can't I stay up a bit later? The days have been long and all that shit, but it’s my birthday and I've been working my ass off... Don't you think I deserve this tiny gift?” Gavin jutted out his bottom lip in a pout, his emerald eyes glinting as a mischievous child’s ones.

Richard’s pump underwent an increasing tightness in his chest, and he wondered if he should act on these glitches. He suspected that being in love wasn’t covered in android medical repairs' insurance, though.

“I... suppose you have a fair point,” he conceded. He glanced out the window, the open blinds allowing him to survey the darkened sky. The only contrast he could discern was the squared lights dotting the scattered buildings. “How is it, to have a birthday?”

Gavin witnessed Richard’s expression fizzle out. It set an agonizing pressure on his throat, and his hands twitched with the want of holding his partner’s. He hugged a pillow instead. “It’s ok, I guess. It depends on too many things most of the time you can’t control.” Past pains flashed in his mind; his expression turned broken.

Gavin’s eyes were a window to his soul, and Richard saw the suffering old scars had left inside of the detective. Had Gavin’s birthdays consistently been such moments of sadness? “What happened?”

Gavin chuckled. It wasn’t a sound of happiness. “More like _what_ _didn’t_?” He turned his head, staring ahead into the void. “It’s always been a shitty day. When I was a kid, nobody cared about me. I’d organize birthday parties and invite my classmates, but _no one_ would come.” Gavin’s voice reeked of grief. “Imagine a child, who only wants to play and have friends, sitting all alone at his birthday party. Not once, not twice. Year after year,” he sputtered.

Richard pictured a youthful Gavin, alone in a supposedly pleasant day. Years passing and that little boy grew older and lonelier. Anger flared in his core; how could anyone do that to such a precious boy? Yet, people at the precinct had done the same to the android.

“And that’s not even close to the worst.” Gavin kept facing the nothingness. “My childhood cat died the day before my birthday. And my aunt died _on_ my birthday.” The hands holding the pillow trembled ever so slightly. “Every year, my mom would lock herself in her room and cry during the day. Is-,” his voice trembled, “is it selfish for me to want a bit of happiness on my birthday?”

Richard instantly shifted on the sofa. He moved the cat on his lap next to the other pair, Sesame sleeping through it undisturbed. The android moved closer to Gavin, yearning to comfort him. “No Gavin, it is not. You deserve happiness, not only on your birthday but always.”

“You’d be the only one thinking that.” Clear droplets streaked down the detective’s face, the trails shining with the subtle lighting. “You know what finally drove me off the cliff? I didn’t always work at Central Station.”

Richard knew it. However, the details of Gavin’s transfer were stripped to the bare minimum, inaccessible even to him.

“I worked at Northeastern Station. When I started there, I was eager to do my best, help the citizens, learn...” Gavin sniffed. “That changed pretty quickly. People there were so full of themselves. You didn’t work as a team; you’re on your own. The Lieutenant there… He’s the worst person I’ve ever met.”

The android couldn’t refrain anymore; his hand moved to tangle gently between umber brown locks, and he caressed them. His systems provided him with data of Gavin’s heart rate decreasing minutely.

The detective felt the tiniest bit safer, but it still hurt. He let himself close his eyes. “The guy demanded everyone to suck up to him. Whether you did it or not, he’d bully people around. I… dreaded going to work. I became his main target. Every day I’d feel fear. He yelled at me and forbid me to collaborate on cases with anyone. I complained about him multiple times, but they disregarded me. You know who they blamed? Me. Because the poor guy simply didn’t know how to talk with me due to my personality, or because his post was new to him and he was under a lot of pressure. I was the one who didn’t put myself in his shoes...”

Richard’s anger shot skywards; the strain on his processes caused him to want to punch someone. _Especially_ Northeastern's Lieutenant Brook.

“He’d say the most vicious stuff to me, both privately and in front of everyone. He even told me I wasn’t part of the team. Everyone completely shut me out. And in the end, around my birthday, when I, when I was already transferring to Central, you-you know what he did?” The tears flowed now freely through seamless courses.

Richard didn’t know. He didn’t interrupt, though.

“That bastard tried to get me fired. He almost cost me my job at the DPD. I-I always did my best and put so much effort into what I did, I had my work to prove it. But he wanted me fired, and then no one would vouch for me when, when I tried coming to Central.” Finally turning around, Gavin looked into his partner’s eyes.

The pain made Richard feel sick. How could someone break Gavin this much? He needed to take this pain away, yet that was impossible. The android wanted to shout, break, _hurt_ everything around him. It wasn’t fair.

“The only friend I had there turned his back on me. He knew the shit that was going on, but, but suddenly believed someone else. And I was left all alone once again.” Setting the pillow aside, Gavin tried cleaning the tears that fell. It was of no use; newer ones replaced them.

The android wanted to cry, too. The emotions overflowing his components were too intense, the need to protect the human overwhelming. He loved this human. He wouldn’t allow Gavin to be hurt ever again; if he did, the detective might shatter forever.

“I feel like I’ll never be ok again. I’ve fallen into this depression for so long that I don’t know what’s true happiness anymore…” Gavin's voice tone was flat and emotionless. “You can see why I don't celebrate birthdays.”

Eyebrows pulled together and eyes damp, Richard spoke up at last. “I’m sorry you’ve experienced such amount of suffering on a day that should bring you happiness.”

“Can’t change the past...” The comfort of the android's lingering touch in his hair had ultimately helped to dwindle Gavin's anxiety, and he let a corner of his lips rise slightly. “At least this moment is pretty good.”

Richard wasn’t the best at smiling, yet he pleaded the dimpling on his face could transmit a hint of hope to his partner. “Maybe the time to create new memories and traditions has arrived.”

Gavin craved some sort of comfort right now, a warm touch to stop the pain. “People like to think of me as an asshole, the unstable one. It hurts; I’m just trying to get by like everybody else.” The detective sat up from his half-lying position. He turned and allowed himself to hug Richard. “Thank you for sticking around.”

Richard was startled, the gesture catching him by surprise. The human had become more affectionate in the passing weeks; Gavin might be hurting too much. He promptly embraced his partner, enveloping him in his arms. "Those people are mistaken. I won’t be going anywhere, Gavin.”

After what felt too soon, Gavin let go of the life-line like hold. “Sorry for being so sappy. I promise I’m not like this all the time.” He went for a half-smile that didn’t quite work.

The android chuckled, eyes crinkling at the corners. “I like sappy.”

Crashing from the breakdown and tiredness collapsing on him, Gavin yawned.

Richard checked the time; 2 am. "It has become rather late. I won't impose on you anymore." Standing from the sofa, he declared: “I should be going.”

Gavin stood right after as if an electric shot had coursed through his body. “Can you stay?” He blurted.

The android observed the human in front of him. A small man, clad in a fuzzy pyjama, hair tousled by Richard’s caresses. Gavin’s emerald eyes were overshadowed by bloodshot red, the dark bags under them showing his exhaustion. If there was a moment he couldn’t abandon Gavin, it was now.

“Of course.” Richard pulled his partner back to the sofa, willing him to lie down. Taking the blanket that rested on the arm of the furniture, he draped it on the human.

The android stepped around, disconnecting the dim lights still turned on. Returning to sit back next to his partner, he motioned for Gavin to scoot to the side. Adjusting the fabric to cover both of them, Richard pulled the smaller man in a hug and let his body regulate into a warm and comfortable temperature.

A duality of aching pain and soothing calmness engulfed Gavin’s heart. Guilt for asking this drowned him; Richard was in love with someone else, someone far more deserving. He let himself have it, just this one time.

The human closed his eyes, falling into the familiar comfort. “Thank you. No one has ever done this much for me.”

“Happy birthday, Gavin.”

Bodies leaning to rest onto each other, the duo slipped into unconsciousness. The wind howled outside, rustling leaves around, yet the sound that lulled Gavin into sleep was a steady heartbeat. One that had synched with his own as their bodies slotted together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), come chat with me ^^  
  
Our poor baby Gavin, he's suffered so much! I made myself cry writing this :(  
But Richard is the best, he loves our detective dumbass so much <3  
And Gavin was so sad with Richard being in love with someone... Silly boy...  
Next time on Pumpkin Kisses, Harvest Wishes: A very domestic morning <3  
Thank you for reading, your feedback makes me truly happy <3


	9. "There is a certain taste to it."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**I fell asleep, in the arms of my work partner, who is in love with someone else. I’m a fuckin’ screw-up.**_  
_“Stop wiggling so much, Gavin.”_  
_The honeyed whisper froze Gavin in place, and he chanced a look upwards. He was met with a serene expression and closed eyelids. “Are you awake?”_  
_“Hmm hmm.”_  
_Recalling his non-existent alarm clock, Gavin tried leaving the android’s embrace again. “C'mon Rich, we’re late for work!”_  
_Voice tone low, Richard’s lips touched umber brown locks as they moved. “I’ve taken care of that. Rest a bit more with me.” The android’s dedicated monitoring processes informed him of the influx of neurochemical acetylcholine in Gavin's brain._  
_“O-okay…” The tension in Gavin's body unravelled, draining energy away from his limbs. When gravity forced his eyelids shut, he let himself fall back into the comfort and safety of the android who owned his heart._  
  
Following the previous night’s heart to heart, Richard assigns himself a Level 3 Mission: enjoy a stay-at-home morning with Gavin. A domestic morning, filled with schemes, familiar moments and misunderstandings ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, I'm sorry for taking a whole week for each chapter. Life has not been kind at all and I'm utterly tired. But I will do all of the 31 chapters, that I can promise you!  
This one is a bit all over the place, and you'll probably be screaming at your monitor "WHYY???" to our favourite dumbasses 😅

Thursday, 7 am. Richard exited stasis in an unusually refreshing manner. The grogginess was present, yet oddly enough, the disorientation was amiss. His systems basked in the pleasurable sense of belonging.

From the corner of his vision light flitted through the open blinds, so he waited for his optics to adjust. The sun shone in faint pineapple-yellow coloured patches, casting its 'not enough' warmth on two linked figures.

Gavin, still sound asleep, cuddled onto the android, his breath simmered down to a silent pace. Richard snapshot the sight before his eyes: Gavin's face was squished onto his chest, relaxation taking over. Almost as if the human didn't have a single worry in the world.

_An inaccurate conjecture_, his analytical module provided. An unprompted playback, comprised by the night's most stressful fragments, took over Richard's thoughts. His heartbeat became erratic at re-living the instants of watching his partner suffer, but he let the unallowed footage play. Gavin was shackled to a past of pain, unforgiving demons keeping several wounds open. Every day the detective would file his pain away, procuring strength to not fail everyone who needed him. His efforts never wavered and he worked tirelessly in favour of others, abiding by his oath. _To serve and protect_, but at what cost?

Oblivious to the strain in his heart, Richard’s grip around the human’s waist tightened. The sensors in his fingertips reacted to the familiar touch, ordering his circuits' nanobes to stimulate the production of endorphins.

Society still deemed mental illness a nonexistent sickness. Some even insisted it to be mere stress. Not him. Richard's admiration for Gavin only grew, and he vouched to redouble his own efforts to aid the detective, be it at work or not. Gavin deserved it, and he’d be there every step of the way.

With the chaos of thoughts dying out, the RK leaned into the warmth and comfort of his partner’s body. Aware of the approaching early shift, the peacefulness and cuteness of the human in his arms enamoured him… And, perhaps, Richard felt unabashed selfishness and wanted to keep Gavin just for him for a few more hours.

As he curled under the fleece blanket against his favourite squishy body, the android’s thought processes reignited. His circuits pulsed, energized and passionate, only for Gavin. Soon, the detective would wake up. He’d need to eat (and Richard could now accompany him in that morning ritual). _What does Gavin usually consume at breakfast? Probably nothing more than coffee. Maybe cereals._ That wouldn’t do. The detective required a more substantial food intake, allowing energy for moving and thinking to be produced. Or maybe Richard merely wanted to indulge in caring for the human.

Like cooking for him, _again_. After all, Richard read that the best way into a man’s heart was through his stomach. He didn’t actually believe it, but it wouldn’t hurt to try, right?

And cooking had strangely come to be one of Richard’s favourite things.

_ **Level 3 Mission set: Enjoy a stay-at-home morning with Gavin.** _

A bold self-assigned mission, seeing as Level 3 was reserved for self-preservation. Level 2 was restricted to his live security protocols, only surpassed by Level 1: Gavin's security and monitoring. To tell the truth, that wasn't the original priority order. Richard had undergone some effort to be able to override the other two priorities and set a more preferred Level 1 mission. However, his technology was state-of-the-art, the most advanced among androids; nothing a brute force hacking hadn’t solved.

**Sub-task 1: Plan breakfast.**  
_Primary Objective: Select another tasty, Autumn-related recipe._  
  
_Instance acquired: Pumpkin Pancakes.  
_ _Sub-task 1 Successful._

Richard’s circuits’ pulsed with excitement. Pancakes were a customary breakfast tradition. He doubted Gavin would have all, if any, of the required ingredients, which meant he had to complete another step for the sub-task to succeed.

_Sub-task 1 <strike>Successful</strike> Incomplete._

Accessing the online store of the market where they bought the ingredients for the Bake-Off, the android placed an order.

_Order: Confirmed.  
_ _ETA: 1 hour and 30 minutes._

Perfect.

_Sub-task 1 Successful._

With a hand lightly caressing Gavin’s side, the RK felt silly. A man-made military weapon, utilizing its skills to buy groceries… He mused about what would Cyberlife’s RK line Chief Engineer think.

He didn’t care, though.

Richard sighed. 30 minutes had flown by. Next to Gavin time elapsed faster than a struck of lightning. His ploy wasn’t complete, and he wasn’t proud of his next step. He still deemed it necessary, for his and Gavin’s well-being.

_Deceiving protocols: activated._

He grimaced.

**Sub-task 2: Delay arrival at DPD.**  
_Primary objective: Fake arrival._  
_Pinging RK800 model designated Connor #313 248 317 - 51… _   
_Connection established._

_Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> Good morning, Connor. Are you at the precinct?  
_ _Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> Good morning, baby brother! Yes, why?_

The hand caressing Gavin’s pyjama-clad hip twitched and Richard’s nostrils flared. Connor was crucial for the task, so he forcefully diverted his exasperation from their mental link.

_Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> I require your assistance.  
_ _Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> Sure, fire away!_

Richard’s eyes shot open. He pursed his lips; Connor was getting too into the _slang_ thing. He did not refrain from sharing his disapproval.

_Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> I require your help to clock Detective Reed and me in. We’ll be going directly to investigate a few on-site leads and my Intranet connection to DPD seems to be experiencing some glitching._

Panic flowed into the connection as Connor’s stress climbed, the older android transmitting a packet of jumbled concerned questions.

_Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> Oh no! Did something happen? Was it the upgrade? Did you check your systems?  
_ _Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> Do not worry, Connor. Nothing has happened, and the upgrade had no side-effects. I’m running a systems’ diagnosis as we speak._

He wasn’t. Richard couldn’t simply log in to the clocking in device from Gavin’s or his own house’s connection. It would take less time asking Connor for help than bypassing it. Guilt tried to seep away into the connection, and the younger android was grateful for his higher processing power. He diverted the flow, which went directly into his pump. A bottomless pit formed in his core; he could always reveal Connor the truth. So why didn’t he?

_Program unresponsive: Sub-task 2._  
_Force quit?  
_ _$ No._

After the words voiced by his brother disregarding his romantic feelings, the younger RK felt undecided about letting Connor in. As irrational as it was, Richard knew only time would heal the crack. He sighed. Connor would not hold it against him. For now, he had a mission that he was unwilling of jeopardizing.

_Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> Ok, I’m connected. Check if you can do it through our link._

Thankfully, Connor remained oblivious to his brother’s inner turmoil.

_Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> I can confirm it. Thank you for your amazing assistance, big brother._

Richard felt the other RK beam at the praise. Connor was a loyal brother, whom he cherished. He had flaws, but that was part of being human. He relayed his unconditional adoration through their link; despite the reason not being truthful, his gratefulness was.

_Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> Aww, you’re welcome Rich. Be safe, love you!_  
_Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> Love you too, Connor.  
_ _Connection terminated._

_Sub-task 2 Successful._

The efforts of his self-assigned mission worked as an antidote to his previous energy, and Richard felt drained. Snuggling against Gavin, the apple-cinnamon scent permeating the detective's hair reached his nose. Warm and comfortable with the human he loved, he let stasis take over.

* * *

Resounding in the background, a dull thud roused Gavin from his sleep. Haziness held his mind, and his eyes remained closed. The comfortable wave of warmth enveloping every fibre in his body told him this was the best he’d slept in God knows how many years so, understandably, Gavin shut down any attempt of opening his emerald greens.

A steady, calming thump seeped into earshot; it was the most enchanting melody he’d heard. Longing to listen closer, the detective tried to shift his body, only to stay bolted in place. Scattered on top of him and weighing him down, Gavin could count three unmoving objects, two of them rather hefty. Another retry and something sharp stung his knee. _Ah, probably the little fur devils_.

Cracking his eyes open at last, Gavin caught sight of a pale jaw, dotted with the tiniest, cutest freckles ever. _Oh_. Now he remembered. He fell asleep with his partner. After crying and making himself sound like a broken person. The odds of Richard not knowing were close to none, yet Gavin had to go and confirm it.

_I fell asleep, in the arms of my work partner, who is **in love** with someone else. I’m a fuckin’ screw-up._

Slowly glancing down as not to jostle any of the beings weighing on him, the detective confirmed what he already knew: the three cats were draped along their connected bodies, deeply asleep. They really enjoyed a life of royalty. His eyes widened; he didn’t set an alarm clock. _Shit!_ How late were they? Gavin began slipping down, trying to get up.

“Stop wiggling so much, Gavin.”

Heart stuttering in his chest, Gavin swore he practically went into cardiac arrest. The honeyed whisper froze him in place, and he never felt so glad for a morning without a raised flag. Slowly shifting his head, he chanced a look upwards. He was met with a serene expression and closed eyelids. “Are you awake?”

“Hmm hmm.” Richard’s lids stayed shut tight, and it was a shame they deprived the world of blue skies.

Recalling his non-existent alarm clock, Gavin tried leaving the android’s embrace again. “C'mon Rich, we’re late for work!”

Richard’s systems fired up at the human’s increased blood pressure. His arms pulled his partner tighter against him, exerting the exact amount of pressure needed to activate Gavin’s parasympathetic nervous system.

Voice tone low, his lips touched umber brown locks as they moved. “I’ve taken care of that. Rest a bit more with me.” Richard’s dedicated monitoring processes informed him of the influx of neurochemical acetylcholine in Gavin's brain, opening the door to relaxation.

“O-okay…” Gavin’s heart rate instantly plunged and his mind filled with dazed thoughts. The tension in his body unravelled, draining energy away from his limbs. When gravity forced his eyelids shut, he let himself fall back into the comfort and safety of the android who owned his heart.

* * *

The next time Gavin awoke, there was no sign of Richard. He was alone with the cats and, despite the warmth they brought, cold sweat prickled his skin. The detective’s throat closed, his mind providing him with the only possible conclusion: the android ditched him for good. _He realized what a screw-up I am and finally left._

“I’m over here,” Richard’s voice echoed from the kitchen. The sudden spike in Gavin’s heart rate had triggered an alert in his HUD.

His blood pressure crashed down for the second time, and the taste of billow reached his mouth. Gavin got up to find his SOS pills. The cats previously laid around him remained motionless, and he stopped to give them a belly rub before leaving.

"You little tooth-rotting sweets," he murmured.

* * *

_ **Sub-task 3: Prepare breakfast.**  
_ _Primary objective: Bake fluffy pancakes._

Richard rose before Gavin, wanting to have the breakfast ready by the time the human woke. Setting the coffee maker first, he dedicated the following moments to the package of ingredients. Once everything sat atop of the table, the android got to work.

Unfortunately, Gavin had woken up before he could fulfil his task.

A blend of flour, baking powder, and pumpkin spice already lay in a large bowl. Using another smaller, transparent glass bowl, the android mixed together whole milk, sugar, and eggs. His research had shown him that the brown variety had health benefits, so Richard used brown sugar. Deeming the consistency adequate, he added pumpkin purée. He kept the circular motions of his wrist, careful not to overmix the contents; these would be the fluffiest pancakes Gavin had ever tasted.

Returning from his bedroom, Gavin entered the kitchen. His frame was a mix of relaxation, lethargy, dizziness and hunger. Dropping down on a chair like a sack of potatoes, the detective noticed his partner whisking the contents of a large bowl. The android wore the orange apron from the Bake-Off, and Gavin’s heart stuttered.

With the curious glint of a child, Gavin leant on his chair. “What are you doing?”

Richard glanced away from the bowl. Before him stood Gavin, dishevelled, intimate, beautiful. The sight overheated his core and the android craved to pull him, hold him, kiss him. To see this same image each and every day. Instead, he returned to the task at hand.

With a measured and sly flutter of his eyes, the android pressed his lips together in a botched attempt to conceal his smile. “Breakfast.”

Gavin deadpanned; his eyes narrowed, bit by bit, and he gave a suspicious glance to his partner. “No shit, _Sherlock_. What are you making for breakfast?"

“You could always wait and see the end result.” Richard’s body moved with ease as if he’d never done anything other than baking. “Patience is a virtue, Gavin.”

“Rich, don’t be like that~...” Getting up from his chair, Gavin leaned on the android’s left side, peeking at the bowl. “You’re like, the new Cake Boss, and you’re asking me to be patient?” Gavin eyed the evened mixture. “Not fair,” he pouted.

The full-body touch of the human befuddled his movements, and Richard enjoyed the warmth coursing between them. He searched for the ‘Cake Boss’ reference and, upon finding it, buzzing electricity sparked through his circuits at the praise.

When the processes dedicated to his sub-task alerted him for an impending slip-up, Richard re-focused his attention on the bowl. He poured its contents into the flour mixture and looked at his partner. “So impatient. I’m making pancakes.” His smile grew like a cake in the oven; the bed hair that Gavin donned merely made his pout captivate the android’s core even more.

At the reveal of the delicacy, Gavin’s head snapped in the android’s direction. His eyes widened, and he asked: “Are you kidding me? Tell me you’re not kidding me.”

Gaze still on Gavin, Richard tilted his head slightly to the right. “No, I am not _kidding you_, as you put it.”

Did pancakes displease his partner? Emerald and sky-blue remained locked on each other, as the android ran calculations trying to understand his partner’s reaction.

A small chuckle crashed Richard’s calculations. Halting the whisking motions that ran without him noticing, he devoted all of his processes to analyze the human. The RK finally understood; pancakes did please Gavin. As he snickered, the detective’s nose wrinkled, further crinkling its beautiful scar. The human’s body exuded tiredness, yet glee fought for control.

“I swear to God, Rich, how can you be so amazing?” Gavin dipped his index finger in the batter, popping it into his mouth. A sugary explosion coated his taste buds, but he couldn’t pinpoint the flavour. “There is a certain taste to it...” Dipping two fingers for good measure, the spice finally roused his tongue, and Gavin couldn’t stop the moan escaping his mouth. “Hmmm, pumpkin pancakes? You’re too good for me.” The nature of what he’d done only hit him after and heat flared on Gavin’s cheeks. He looked back at the glass bowl.

The unabashed sight followed by the risqué sound from Gavin fired a few unallowed protocols in Richard. _Shit!_ The android scurried to bypass them; luckily, the sole remnant was the teal blush blooming on his cheeks.

Regaining some composure, the RK resumed his task. “I take it pancakes delight you?”

The fluster was too evident now, and Gavin fetched his coffee to try and escape the all-knowing eyes of his partner. Taking a sip he relished in the heat tied to the tangy flavour. They couldn’t compare to the savoury latte Richard had created, though. He closed his eyes and sighed; he loved the android too much.

He touched his cheeks with the back of his hand: the heat was dropping. Gavin turned around, leaning against the kitchen countertop. “I _love_ pancakes. Unfortunately, I haven’t eaten any since I got some lousy ones at McDonald’s…”

Richard’s frame jerked; _McDonald’s_? “That does not sound healthy _at all_, Gavin.”

Gavin's face contorted into a wry expression. “Trust me, _I know_.” Walking by the android, he sat back on his chair, nursing the scalding mug in his hands. “But I love pancakes so much, and my mom never bothered doing any when I was a kid… I was craving them.”

Setting the bowl down, Richard turned the heat on medium on the stove. Eyes cast on mildly greasing a frying pan, he smirked. “Lucky for you, you won’t crave any other kind once you taste these.” He _was_ feeling bold.

Gavin gulped; Richard’s whole demeanour kept him fired up and bothered, heat prickling his body unable to cool down since his previous mistake. He remained quiet savouring the heated ceramic he held, observing the 6 feet something, impossibly attractive and charming android in an orange apron, cooking velvety golden pancakes. _Phck_.

* * *

A pair of carefully plated dishes were placed on the table, the stack of fluffy pancakes gleaming with drizzling bronze syrup. Gavin’s stomach growled at the glorious sight, and he felt guilty for being about to wreck such a perfect result. Richard looked so proud of his accomplishment, and Gavin was proud of him too. Richard had overcome his fears and discovered an interest that made him further grow into who he was, not who he was made to be.

Just as the android placed a fabric napkin and steel cutlery next to the plates, Gavin sneaked to the fridge, retrieving a spray can. Richard drew his brows together, tilting his head in confusion. The detective smiled; the android’s head tilt was the cutest expression he’d ever seen.

“You can’t have pancakes without whipped cream, Rich.”

_Sub-task 3 Failed._

Richard didn’t know that. His logic processes crashed, failure looming his Level 3 Mission. He hadn’t prepared handmade whipped cream. “I… wasn’t aware of that. You must forgive me, Gavin.”

Freezing in front of the table, Gavin’s hunger mashed with scathing nausea. He hadn't meant for the android to feel bad. _Way to go **again**, Gavin._ He sprayed two milky-white crooked mounds on the plates, setting the can down. Peering in his partner’s direction, the expression he saw shattered his heart in a million of tiny, little pieces. A gloomy frown covered a flawless complexion that previously boasted elation and confidence. He needed to fix the damage.

“No, no, no, none of that. It’s just a tradition of mine; you baked an awesome sweet treat.” Plunging a finger into his chunk of topping, he held it in the air. “Now it can be your tradition too.”

_Sub-task 3 <strike>Failed</strike> Incomplete._

Richard had not anticipated the following sequence of events, even with his pre-construction software. A glob of chilled gooey cream was spread on top of his nose, the cold sensation tingling his skin. The RK stood, mouth agape, staring at the human in front of him. A mischievous one, laughing loud and shamelessly, with ivory teeth on display and dimples forming in his cheeks. Glowing happiness. Richard chuckled too; this was the kind of morning he’d wish for the rest of his time.

His tactical protocols ignited, re-activating the logic ones, and Richard snatched the can. He sprayed a pearl of cream on Gavin’s jaw; it was on.

The detective’s laughter was infectious, and the duo laughed as they wrestled each other for the can, keen on dotting the other in whipped cream. When the android released his grip on the can to cover more of his partner’s cheek with creamy white, Gavin stole the can. He didn’t get the opportunity to use it, though; Richard’s automatic reflex pressed their bodies together, the human’s hands pinned behind him by a gentle but firm grip.

Cheeks warm and air fleeing their chests, the struggling winded down as they noticed their proximity. A finger-sized gap separated their noses and the opposing heartbeat reverberated in their cores.

The teal covering Richard’s cheeks reached his nose, conferring him a shy innocent expression. It contrasted with the crimson running from Gavin’s neck to his ears, which highlighted a fiery recklessness. Together they created a symmetry of adoration.

The RK’s monitoring process dedicated to Gavin popped in his HUD. Statistics, graphs, and probabilities covered his vision, and he dismissed them all to hold the emerald gaze of the human he loved. His eyes glinted more than a gemstone, and their worth could never compare.

_ **Sub-task 4: Kiss Gavin.** _

Gavin’s dilated pupils and heart rate evidenced attraction, and Richard didn’t want to keep hiding his feelings. He didn’t run a pre-construction; there was no need to mar the moment with a comparison. Leaning his head an infinitesimal degree, the sound of metal colliding with the floor shattered the moment. Gavin fumbled to pick up the fallen can, placing it back on the table.

Gavin panicked. He didn’t panic because he didn’t want to kiss Richard. He panicked because his own chin tilted upwards, and he almost kissed his partner. His partner who was in love with someone else. Gavin didn’t want to damage their relationship with a selfish desire.

He glanced at the android. “The, uh, the pancakes are gonna be cold. You need to taste your first pancakes while they’re nice and hot,” he deflected.

_Sub-task 4 **Failed**._

Richard’s task crashed, an ugly red error obscuring his vision. He wanted to erase it and forget he ever set the task. He completely misread Gavin, and the human’s uneasiness was clear in showing him Gavin merely desired a friendship. The android schooled his expression, dismissing the error and fighting the dejection that surged inside him. Richard would not leave his partner’s side. He would not be selfish.

Gavin plucked a piece of the mouthwatering dessert, amazed with the spongy luscious flavour. The taste offered him feelings of nostalgia for a life he never had, and it could almost make him forget about the list of his screw-ups. “This is perfect, Rich…” With a mouthful, he said: “You should open your bakery; I mean it. Thank you so much, really.”

“You’re welcome, Gavin.” Cutting a piece from his stack of pancakes, the android took it in his mouth. The dough gave into his bite, and his analyzing systems were invaded by pungent spice linked with syrupy sugar.

_Sub-task 3 Successful._

* * *

As they rushed inside the precinct at 12 pm, the duo tried going unnoticed. No such luck was given to them, as an amused voice halted the detectives near the gates.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t sleeping beauty and his prince charming,” Tina teased.

Gavin yelped. He was sure his natural skin colour had simply become the ever-present crimson. “Phck, Tina!”

“Only by Elodie, sorry,” the officer smirked. “Where have you been?”

The detective’s eyes widened, an ugly grimace taking over his features. “Dude, _what the phck_?”

_**Sub-task 5: Start the shift at DPD.**_  
_Primary objective: Divert attention from our absence.  
_ _Deceiving protocols: activated._

“Surveying an on-site lead,” Richard promptly offered. He wore a blank expression, not even his eyes betraying him. “We were confident there would be at least one person with helpful intel for the Orange case, yet the results were unsatisfactory.”

Tina narrowed her eyes, thoroughly observing the two detectives. Her friend bore a flustered expression, hands hidden away in the sleeves of his coat. Contrasting with him, the android stood tall, arms folded around his back. The officer was smart, something was off. For now, she wouldn’t pry, but Gavin wouldn’t escape her later questionings.

“Is it so?” Tina lifted a single eyebrow, a hint of a smile dancing on her lips. “Maybe I can help you investigate it later.”

With that last remark, Tina continued her route to the observation room.

_Sub-task 5 Successful_.

Gavin dashed to his workstation, plopping down. The load of crazy emotions that coursed through him these last days offered him the same thrills of a rollercoaster. When a sturdy figure leaned against his desk, he glanced upwards.

Hoping it wasn’t a disturbing sight, Richard offered a half-smile. He raised a single corner of his lips, just barely crinkling his eyes. “Are you ok, Gavin?”

Gavin’s heartbeat rushed as a horse’s gallop; quick, but steady. It wasn’t anxiety; it was the radiant smile of the most law-abiding android — who misled people around for him — taking over his soul. “Yeah,” he fluttered his eyes and nodded. “I’m pretty good.”

His mouth moved to form a toothy smile, and Gavin held the gaze of the android. Who he was deeply, madly in love with.

Peering down at vibrant emerald eyes and strawberry lips, Richard didn’t regret arriving late, not even one bit.

_ **Level 3 Mission Successful.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), come chat with me ^^  
  
Oof, these two are such dumbasses...  
Richard was ready to go for it, and now they're both at square one.  
Ah, well...  
Next time on Pumpkin Kisses, Harvest Wishes: How Gavin and Richard became Sesame's parents!  
Thank you for reading, your feedback makes me truly happy <3


	10. “Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“As you are aware, I had to procure an effector repairing kit.” Richard's nimble fingers fiddled with one another in their grasp. “As I left the store, I calculated the most optimal route. As I passed the third street, I came across a pet supplies’ store. I chanced a look upon the window, and there I saw it."_  
_"...what? The cliffhanger is killin' me, Rich." His excitement's so cute. Dorky yet composed all the same; genuine._  
_Richard's right hand let go of a sleeve, disappearing inside of the paper bag. When it re-emerged, a kitten collar dangled from the hand._  
_"It is the most adorable collar I've ever taken notice of, Gavin." Richard held the accessory for Gavin, who took it. "It instantly reminded me of sweet Sesame..."_  
_Chris interrupted, setting his cup on the table. “How did you find your joint custody kitten Sesame?”_  
_“That’s… actually a funny story.”_  
_Richard sighed. “It’s not funny, Gavin.”_  
_“Shush, let me tell the story.”_  
  
Richard arrives late to work, but has a valid reason for it: cats. The duo reminisces about how they found Sesame, the black kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeay, I managed to post a day earlier from last week xD  
What did I get myself into... 😅

"Did something happen to Richard?" Pouring himself a cup of coffee, Chris joined Gavin at one of the standing tables.

Lowering his mug from his lips, Gavin leaned against the table. "No, he's just running late. Apparently had an errand that took longer than expected."

The officer hummed. "That's very unlikely, coming from one of the RK boys. They usually account for everything, _especially_ Richard." Cold claimed his fingers during Detroit’s gelid Autumn, and Chris rolled the cup in his hands trying to counter the chill.

_RK boys? What are they, a boyband from the 90s?_ The way his colleague addressed Richard irked Gavin.

Contradicting his usual nature, the detective disregarded the comment. He dared-saying his partner was rubbing on him. The two men stood in silence replenishing their caffeine levels while musing on their own thoughts. Friday had finally arrived, which luckily meant the end of the week for the detective. Chris wasn't so fortunate, having a Saturday shift.

The week had been a rollercoaster and Gavin could barely wait for the end of the day.

The comfortable silence they had settled into was broken by swift steps and the rustling of paper. Turning around, Gavin was greeted by familiar traces of beauty that could have been taken from dreams, and yet incorporated a grounding reality in the smile they conveyed.

“I trusted you’d be here, Gavin.” The owner of that smile was Richard.

The android approached the table, happiness unrestrained. It matched with the light-hued clothes he wore: bleached blue fitting jeans, paired with a soft-looking forest green sweater under a greyish tawny short coat. To top it off, a thick scarf in the same tones of the sweater hanged lose around Richard's neck. It was a harsh contrast to the heavier clothes that made an appearance from time to time. Tuesday, for example.

Richard’s beauty was graceful, oftentimes stern when his features shut his feelings out of the world’s grasp. However, a smile would always be the perfect look on him. _Stunning_, was the word Gavin looked for.

The android’s lips moved but, once again, Gavin lost himself in the kindness of blue skies. Ones that shined unbiddenly behind a curtain of long, elegant lashes fluttering over pale skin in slow motion. The softhearted sight of pinkened lips and crinkles near skies robbed Gavin of his breath. The detective’s heart stuttered and sped at the same time, undecided of what route to choose. Gavin's chest expanded rhythmically to accommodate the deep breaths he took to steady his contradicting heart.

“...vin?” Richard frowned; he needed to speak with his partner, and Gavin wouldn’t grant him any attention.

_Oh, no_. Furrowed chocolate-coloured brows and a tea-rosed lip jutting out rouse Gavin from his daze. It deprived him of the otherworldly beauty of his personal paradise. “Sorry, what were you saying?” He snapped back into attention.

“You have to forgive him, Richard. Gavin hasn’t replenished his caffeine stock, so he’s probably sleeping open-eyed,” Chris chimed in.

Glancing slightly to the officer’s side, Gavin rolled his eyes. “Whatever dude.” He devoted his attention to the android that enamoured him. “You were saying…?”

Neutral lips shifted back into their previous raw, untamed beauty. _Fuck_, Gavin wanted to allow his selfishness and steal a kiss from them.

“I apologize for my tardiness, but I saw myself in a predicament that required my undivided attention.” Richard carefully placed a medium-sized paper bag on the table. A stripe of tiny black pawprints adorned the brown bag, conferring a delicate and discreet look upon it.

“O-kay…?” Confusion took over Gavin’s face. “Is something going on? You know I won’t give you shit about coming in later.”

“As a matter of fact Gavin, yes, there is.” Richard’s eyes crinkled, playfulness overflowing his usually serene features.

The right corner of the detective’s lips raised and he smiled open-mouthed, brows slightly furrowed. Gavin was _very_ confused.

And then, the cutest rant ever started.

“As you are aware, I had to procure an effector repairing kit, as I offered my previous to assist the injured android of the Straw case.” Richard's nimble fingers fiddled with one another in their grasp, accompanying the excitement that dripped from each word. “I went to my trusted store, however, their stock had run out, and they kindly redirected me to another location.” The android tried restraining his motioning by gripping his sleeves. “The area was unfamiliar to me and, as I left the second store, I calculated the most optimal route. As I passed the third street in my route, I came across a pet supplies’ store.”

Did Gavin already mention he was confused? “Uhhh… there are a few pet stores around here, Rich…”

Chris smiled at the android’s barely disguised enthusiasm; it reminded him of his son Damian. He took a sip from his rapidly cooling coffee.

“I am aware, _Gavin_,” Richard pressed his lips together in short-lived annoyance. "I chanced a look upon the window store, and there, I saw it."

"...what? The cliffhanger is killin' me, Rich." _His excitement's so cute._ Dorky yet composed all the same; genuine. Gavin felt like a school kid gushing over the popular guy in the class. Except, Richard wasn't the popular _'RK boy'_. The detective rubbed his left eye.

Richard's right hand let go of a sleeve, disappearing inside of the paper bag. When it re-emerged, a kitten collar dangled from the hand. Coloured a persimmon orange, it was adorned with creamy white silhouettes of pumpkins, complete with small dark green leaves. The collar had a medium-sized bow at the front and the finishing touch of a silver orange pumpkin pendant that dangled silently.

"It is the most adorable collar I've ever taken notice of, Gavin." Richard held the accessory for Gavin, who took it. "It instantly reminded me of sweet Sesame..."

"-of Sesame…" The detective spoke in sync with his partner. "Damn, you're totally right, no one could see this and _not_ buy it."

"Exactly! However, I wouldn’t want Toffee and Nougat to feel left out, so I wished to offer them their own." Hand disappearing a second time inside the paper bag, he retrieved two equally exquisite collars.

The two collars also followed the bow model, each with a medium-sized piece. The one coloured powder-white had alternating carmine and golden maple leaves scattered all over. Hanging from the bow was a silvery maple leave, shining with its detailed lines. The second collar had a plum purple dye, decked with amber-brown chestnuts that hinted a homely feel. Secured to the bow was a glistening metallic chestnut.

"It was a difficult task to accomplish. In spite of all of the possibilities, none drew me as easily as Sesame's collar." Richard cast down his eyes, happiness dampening at the remembrance of the could-be failure. "After scouring the 35 existing racks, these were the most appealing." The android also offered the pieces he held to Gavin. "The white should create a noble harmony with Toffee's regal posture, whereas Nougat's enchanting fur will contrast magnificently with the purple."

Richard's smile possessed a proud glint in its happiness that the android tried to discipline and impeccably failed. The collars matched one another flawlessly, their quality on par with their delicateness. Gavin inspected closely the three pieces, heart choosing to race faster at his partner's caring and thoughtful nature.

"Thank you, Rich, you're too kind." The detective was taken aback with the gesture. His mind provided him with daydreams of the cute and excited android. Richard feeding them in the morning as the little devils rounded his legs. Pancakes and lattes opening space to the wish of the android being the other dad for his furry babies…

Gavin slightly shook his head to ground himself, blinking away his wishful thinking.

Chris, silent until now, chuckled. “I can see you both take very good care of your fur kids.”

Blazing hotness crept up Gavin’s neck, the telltale crimson spreading through his features. He was certain to be sporting the out-of-fashion tomato look.

Turning his head slightly to the side, Richard's cheeks flared with the unallowed blush protocol. “Regrettably, only Sesame could be considered my furkid.” His tone was collected, though. “Toffee and Nougat were Gavin’s cats prior to our working partnership.”

Chris snorted in the middle of a coffee gulp, almost spreading the liquid around. “Nonsense!” He clapped Richard on the shoulder. “Many single parents adopt and only later find a partner. Besides, you care for the three of them already.”

Gavin’s hand shot to the scar on his nose, stroking it absentmindedly. “Actually, I- we, got Sesame…” he stuttered.

“That brings me to the next question;” Chris interrupted, setting his cup on the table. “How did you find your _joint custody_ kitten Sesame?”

“That’s… actually a funny story.” Gavin tilted his head up to the right, eyes following the same direction as he reminisced about the specifics of the encounter.

Richard sighed. “It’s not funny, Gavin.”

“Shush, let me tell the story.”

Richard pressed his lips together in a thin line, his teal blush not as pronounced.

“Rich and I had been called to a murder scene in the Southwest Industries of Detroit.”

“Which, truthfully, are situated only at South,” Richard declared.

“Anyway, we got there, it’d been raining and the area was freezing.”

“That is equally true, however, if you’d heeded my advice of wearing a thicker jacket, you wouldn’t have felt the cold, Detective.”

Gavin narrowed his eyes at the android, who smirked in turn.

> _The two detectives approached the attending officers, who’d responded first to the call. It’d been made by the receptionist, who had the mornings off on Wednesday._
> 
> _The young woman tried pushing open the door, but it hadn’t budged. A feeling of uneasiness spread through her body, yet she entered. The moment she approached the meetings’ area, she knew something was wrong. A coppery smell infused the air, and when she reached the archway, nausea threatened to take her stomach. She ran out of the building, not trusting the safety of staying inside. The police arrived nine minutes later at the scene._
> 
> _Thanking their colleagues for the information, the duo proceeded to the room to begin their sweep to the scene. They also halted at the archway._

“The place was a mess; blood on the floor, on the furniture…”

“…on the walls, on the ceiling…” Footage flashed on Richard’s HUD; he shivered at the memory of the grim scene they’d encountered, flicking in front of him as if it happened at this precise moment.

From the corner of his eye, Gavin saw his partner’s shudder. He frowned. “It was one of the worst scenes I’ve ever been to…” His voice faltered, filled with the darkness that still affected him.

Richard knew the sombre thoughts pervading his partner’s mind; every so often he also had them. Itching to be by Gavin’s side, the android set his hand on one of the detective’s arms that laid on the table. He squeezed gently and let the warmth seep from his fingers.

Gavin let himself bask in the grounding touch, aching for the comfort from who owned his heart. The touch was comforting, and the tingling of glitching skin even through his jacket made him forget about the other officer standing with them. It wasn’t an overly intimate action, after all. _Except no one else comforts you._

Chris offered a small smile, nodding encouragingly for the duo to continue their story.

> _The stench billowed Gavin’s guts and, despite being used to it, the detective breathed deeply for a moment, trying to calm his insides._
> 
> _The duo took in the area, trading theories about angles of spraying and possibilities of the killer’s position. There was no body nor weapon of the crime; only gruesome red painting the room as if it was a chapel. Uneasiness made its presence noticed in everyone at the scene, detectives and officers milling around._
> 
> _A chunk of hair strands by the rug caught the android’s attention, who knelt down and examined it. The human advanced to a small furnished sitting area, which had a recently used pair of glasses and an open bottle of red wine. No fingerprint traces._
> 
> _Richard identified the hair as synthetic; a brand of wigs which had not been manufactured since the 2000s. Turning around to communicate his findings to his partner, Gavin was practically hidden behind an armchair. The detective bent down, bottom up in the air, rustling something._
> 
> _The android approached him, utterly confused at the display. Gavin sprung upwards, startled at the sudden proximity of a person. His face displayed minute fear, promptly relaxing at noticing who stood near him._
> 
> _Richard’s stress spiked with his partner’s swift motions, partially influenced by the background monitoring of Gavin’s vitals, which also spiked. He noticed a black form, clad in hair, supported by the detective’s hand._
> 
> _He frowned. “Gavin, what is happening?”_
> 
> _The detective looked around and, deeming the area safe, chucked the android’s coat zipper half-way down. “Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”_
> 
> _Richard trusted his partner, yet he could not deny the suspicious behaviour. As he was about to scan the black shape, said thing was carefully deposited inside his coat. Gavin adjusted the tiny form, who shivered._
> 
> _“Gavin, is this a cat?” Richard’s mouth remained agape._
> 
> _“Shh!” Gavin zipped back up his partner’s coat, adjusting it to keep the kitten comfortable. “Please, hide the cat? I can’t phckin’ have it treated as evidence!” His eyes glanced around, his hands dwelling on the coat. Gavin also trembled._
> 
> _The android lowered his voice. “…we cannot smuggle a kitten out of a crime scene, Gavin.”_
> 
> _Combing his hair backwards with a shaking hand, Gavin sighed. “Just, scan the kitten or something, please? If it actually has any evidence, we can worry about that then…”_
> 
> _Richard’s gaze locked with Gavin’s. It was said that green is the colour of hope, and that’s what he saw inside gentle eyes, unbidden hope that held caring affection by the hand. And so, it was impossible for Richard to deny such love._
> 
> _The android sighed. “Very well.” He opened again his coat, only slightly, scanning the tiny ball of fur._
> 
> _Miraculously, the android found no traces of blood, hair, or any other vestiges that could be related to the crime. The pressure unwittingly coiled around his pump instantly eased, and Richard let out a breath he had no need of._
> 
> _“The kitten is a female; is seven months old and severely malnourished.” He closed the coat again. “No internal chip identifier.”_
> 
> _“Seven months? But she’s so small!” Gavin’s brows furrowed. “Whatever, **and**?”_
> 
> _“And, no traces related to the crime scene.” Richard’s high pulse made his circuitry buzz, anxiety and affection for a being he met minutes ago taking over. “However she is in an urgent need of a veterinarian.”_
> 
> _The detective nodded. “Yeah, yeah; poor baby girl…”_
> 
> _Another officer approached them, and Gavin practically jumped. After informing the duo that the receptionist had been taken to the hospital due to indisposition, the officer left._
> 
> _“Ok, Tin Man, let’s get this over with.” Gavin rubbed the scar on his nose. His movements were jerky, tension spread through his muscles. “I just wanna take her home.”_

Gavin reminisced about the couple of peeks Richard had granted him during the rest of the investigation. The tiny kitten had stopped shivering and slept peacefully curled inside the jacket, itty-bitty nose leaning against the android’s neck. That was the day Gavin knew he loved his partner.

> _Investigation completed slightly faster than usual, they still collected all of the information needed. Richard was capable of balancing the two commitments. Moments later, the duo sat on an auto-cab, hastily driving to Gavin’s usual vet._
> 
> _Richard let his coat lightly open, turning to his partner to show the curled fluffball that purred louder than an engine. “Are you going to keep her?”_
> 
> _Gavin smiled at the sight and fell a little bit more in love. “I’ll never leave her.”_
> 
> _“We should name her.”_
> 
> _Gavin’s fingers caressed the dark fur, tips fluttering occasionally on a pale, unmarred neck that glitched in small triangles. “Sesame.”_
> 
> _“A rather interesting name.”_
> 
> _“She reminds me of a tiny sesame seed on top of a bun, contrasting with your skin.” Gavin’s eyes lifted from the kitten to his partner’s expression. His smile was barely a tug of his lips, heart fluttering at a sight he wanted to see every day for the rest of his life._
> 
> _Richard’s eyes crinkled, fondness shining through the sky-blue. “I love it.”_

“And that’s how we found the little devil, who is actually a permanent kitten and runt of the litter and will never grow.” Mouth dry from all the talking, the detective glanced at his empty mug; he wished he had more coffee.

Richard’s hand still rested on his partner’s arm, and the android was rather averse to withdrawing it. He gave it another imperceptible squeeze.

“That is a really sweet story,” Chris piped in. “I can see the love.” The officer smirked, throwing a deliberate jab at his colleagues. Checking the wall clock, he grimaced; “Shoot, it’s pretty late, gotta go work.”

As the officer set his cup on the sink and left the room, Richard poured another coffee mug to his partner.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Chris turned back on his heels, re-approaching the duo. He took a card from his pocket, passing it to Gavin. "Lily asked me to bring you this."

Holding it in the air, the detective frowned. It was the weekend getaway at Rose's Farm prize from the Bake-Off.

Leaning closer to his partner, Richard peeked at the card.

"Sorry for being such short notice, but you'll have to go tomorrow."

Gavin and Richard's eyes widened and with a slow turn of heads, they locked gazes; so long for a peaceful weekend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), come chat with me ^^  
  
How cute is Rich? Too cute! And what a sweet parent to Gavin's kitties <3333  
I like to think that Chris gives low-key sass 😏  
Next time on Pumpkin Kisses, Harvest wishes: Weekend Getaway, Part 1 :P
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me! All of your feedback makes me soo happy <3


	11. "It's not always like this..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A deep breath escaped his lips. “The sky looks so beautiful from here. It doesn’t have the same feel in the middle of the city.”_  
_“It is quite beautiful, indeed." The android's look was not directed at the sky. “Their greatness contrasts with our dimension. Yet, we are much alike in our paths.” Richard tightened his grip around Gavin, shifting his gaze. “The astronomical technique of defining stars is not bound by their size, it is through their brightness. It is our actions that enable us to shine with the same intensity as these heavenly bodies._  
_There was no more romantic moment than this. A dark night with shining lights, by the orange of a warm fire, with the man he dreamt of. Richard wanted to kiss Gavin. Needed to kiss him._  
_Gavin gulped; Richard’s sky-blue eyes shimmered, more entrancing than the night sky._  
_“Excuse me, Richard?” A young man questioned._  
_“...yes?” Richard’s military protocols sizzled in his core; what now?_  
  
Our favourite duo heads to Rose's Farm for the first day of a weekend getaway. They experience pumpkin harvesting and corn mazes, the aura of the location perfect for romance, and Richard sets things in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the title should be _what the hell have I done_.  
I just finished editing this and selected it to get the word count, I've gone really overboard with this one... Well, let's hope it's worth it and you guys enjoy it!

In hindsight, it would be expected for things to turn awkward after Chris dropped that bomb. And, for the most part, it had. Except that the two detectives never got a chance to talk about the elephant in the room.

Following the breakroom chat, Richard and Gavin were dragged into four interviews in a row. Detective Wilson failed — rather conveniently — to inform them of the reschedule with the witnesses of one of his cases reassigned to the duo. The quick break they sneaked in offered Gavin time to munch on something, in the dark of the observation room. Not quite the candlelit romantic dinner for either of them.

Richard's monitoring systems nagged him incessantly with bright, angry icons about the detective working himself to exhaustion – without any fuelling power. At the 2639th pop-up, he relented and ordered luncheon. By the time an egg-tuna baguette — with fries on the side — was shoved under Gavin's nose, the detective's stomach had already growled exactly seven times (as Richard kindly reminded him).

The rich aroma of mayonnaise encased the saltiness of the fresh tuna and the thinly sliced sunny eggs, making the detective's stomach rumble audibly an eighth time. Thankful, Gavin took a bite. His sigh echoed in the room as the thick dressing of egg, vinegar and seasonings bombarded his palate. Richard's monitoring systems sparked neon blue, and he smiled as his HUD finally cleared. Safe to say that conversation was not high on their priorities' list.

It was well into the middle of the afternoon that the two battered detectives wrapped up the interviews. Gavin's head pounded as if an invisible mallet kept striking it, whereas Richard's fingers twitched randomly. Their task list still stretched like a line of children wanting to see Santa. Minus all the liveliness and yelling. Quite literally, as the duo found themselves on the glacial dead of the morgue, reviewing morbid corollaries presented by a too cheery coroner.

The clock had taken steady steps towards the end of their shift when they finally dropped like dead weight at their desks. They worked alongside in silence, a well-oiled partnership that had its courses of action deeply ingrained. The charmingly simple brown bag from the morning rested peacefully next to Gavin's backpack, while the weekend voucher occupied a dull spot on top of a glossy blue notepad. It sat innocently enough to remain hidden in plain sight, and if their thoughts ambled far from the looming weekend, no one could blame them.

* * *

Fifteen minutes past the end of their shift, the duo still laboured intently at their desks, unperturbed by the buzzing of the slew of officers closing the day and giving way to the night officers. The _clack, clack, clack_ of dress shoes reverberated, overpowering any other sound. It crept closer predatorily and Gavin felt like the prey. He lifted his head barely an inch, glancing at his hunter; familiar eyes found his from the other side of his desk. They shined in the wrong kind of hue, one that he did not crave. Chocolate — instead of sky-blue — stared at him intensely as Connor's hand found his brother's shoulder. Richard merely peered over his shoulder, nodding, the other RK leaving without a single word.

Gavin observed the scene. A daze fogged his eyes as if he stood far away looking through binoculars and couldn't grasp the developments transpiring. His partner tidied his bearings with the same poise of a king, shutting down his terminal and allowing himself a final check to the desk. Gavin's eyes laid on Richard's figure being hugged carefully by that greyish brown short coat, followed by the forest green scarf around an exposed, unmarred neck. It looked so soft.

Forcing himself to get back to work, the detective's look fell on a blue notepad peeking from under his folders, the loot being the ignored voucher. _Ah, shit._

“Gavin?” Richard stood at his desk's side, characteristic head tilt and creased brows on display.

_Way cuter than Connor's._

Gavin jolted from his daze. “Uh, sorry?”

“Is there something wrong?” The android's chin wrinkled with the jutting of his lip, not even by any chance invalidating his innate commanding behaviour.

The detective's lips tugged upwards, embarrassment turning a would-be smile into an exaggerated grimace. “_Shit_\- did I say that out loud?”

Richard nodded. “Yes.”

Gavin picked up the card, waving it heavily in front of them. “Just... realized that with all the shit we had today, we didn't, uh, actually talk about the weekend...”

It was merely a humble weekend with common Autumn activities scheduled; why did a lump settle in his throat?

“Oh.” The android's face morphed into a mild panic, blue eyes darting down as he re-tucked his scarf. “You must forgive me, Gavin. The day took my thought processes abruptly and I've let it slip from my memory.”

Not even the prime android was immune to the throes of forgetfulness. It made his humanity shine at Gavin's eyes, a holophote cast on his identity. The imperfections bared a soul. His traitorous heart neglected to beat.

“It's fine, it's fine.” The detective hastily bounced his right leg in place, toes firmly planted in the floor and heel up farther. “Sooo, maybe we could plan things now…?”

“I'm really sorry, Gavin.” Like a cloud had settled permanently over his head, Richard's face also showed it. “Connor is expecting me; I was asked to aid transporting a novel backup server tower to Jericho.”

Disappointment coated Gavin's expression, bleakness peeking through the cracks. His leg stilled. Was he actually expecting to have a weekend with Rich?

The human's rapid change in demeanour was impossible to miss by the RK; no monitoring required. “We-can-converse-later,” he added, words tripping over each other.

The lump lodged in Gavin's throat shrunk minutely at the android's words. “Can I... call you later? To- to arrange things.”

Richard's tea-rose lips opened wide, perfect pearly teeth shown through his smile. “Of course. I will be awaiting it.”

Gavin met the shine on his favourite hue of blue and smiled. His leg re-discovered its previous rhythm, bouncing higher than before.

“I'll call you later then, Rich.” Gavin's lips bared a lopsided smile of their own, not quite as big as Richard's, but big enough to create a dimple on his cheek.

The android's pump picked its pace, and Richard kicked in his snapshotting executable. The moment travelled through his mind circuitry straight into his most personal folder. One named after the person that reigned his thoughts and pre-constructions alike. “I'll talk to you later, Gavin.”

* * *

A low, steady buzzing sound filled Gavin’s mind. It sounded wooden, but wood couldn't vibrate, right? The human remained motionless in his slumber, unaware of his surroundings. After all, he was sure to be dreaming.

A ringing crash boomed around him, effectively making him bolt awake. What did his little devils shove to the ground now? He tried cracking his eyes open, yet his vision merely swam with the dancing lights in front of him. Stretching a leg out, a trio of meows echoed, and Gavin stilled. If it hadn't been any of the cats, what had been?

_Shit._ Was there someone in the house?

Senses snapping into alertness, Gavin forced his eyes to adapt to the environment. When the buzzing returned, he tensed. Sitting straight, his vision scoured around for the cause of the noise until it landed on the floor.

_Ah, of course._ Gavin dragged a hand on his face, stupidity settling in his stomach. A bit of hunger trickled in as well. He leaned over, picking up the source of the commotion: his phone. Fallen from the top of the coffee table, the detective wondered how the fragile screen had not cracked. Not that he was complaining.

He glanced at the caller ID_: Rich_. And then he saw the time: _00:45_. _Fuck!_

Swiping up to answer the call, Gavin’s apologies hiccupped in his mouth. “Rich, I- I'm so phckin' sorry, god, I- I must've fallen asleep when I got home-”

“Gavin.”

“-and I know I promised to call, I'm so, so sorry-”

“Gavin, it's ok!” The steady tone of Richard's voice halted Gavin's rambling. “I deduced that to be the most likely cause, I simply wished to check in on you.”

Gavin's house was comfortably warm, yet heat still rose to his cheeks as he heard his partner's words of declaration. The android was a really good friend, worried with the poor excuse of a person that was Gavin.

“I- uh, thank you.” He swallowed dry. “And sorry, once again.”

Richard was too caring. He'd make someone very happy, someday.

“This week has been a hard one; do you wish to forgo the weekend's activities? I'm certain we could gift the offer to someone.” The android's tone held a raspy lilt, heaviness hinting at disappointment.

Doubt filled Gavin's mind, unsure of his wants. Well, he _was _sure, yet he could not have what he craved. Still, guilt seeped from his mind into his chest upon hearing the disappointment in his partner's voice. It was Richard's first Autumn; he probably wished to take part in the traditional experiences. Gavin could not rob him of that.

“No phckin’ way!” He shook his head energetically even though the android couldn't see him. “We'll go; you'll have a blast!”

“I'm glad to hear it, Gavin.” Richard's voice regained its spark, energy overflowing his speech patterns. “Shall I arrive at your house tomorrow at 8:30?”

Gavin wrenched the phone from his ear, glancing once more at the time. _Damn, it's late_. “Uhhhh, sure, come on by.”

“I'll see you tomorrow, then.” There was a pause from the other side of the line until the RK's voice sounded again. “Have a good night of rest, Gavin.”

“You too, Rich.” Gavin yawned. “Don't forget to wear comfortable clothing.” He chuckled; sleep was reclaiming his brain, and he didn't dwell on his words.

* * *

A polite, insistent knocking stirred Gavin. It sounded too close to be on his front door. Was it… his bedroom door?

“Gavin, are you ok?”

A voice as sweet as honey danced into the detective's mind, and he wondered how could he still be dreaming when he was awake.

Gavin turned over in his bed, snatching his phone. Lazily swiping the screen, the sudden clarity blinded him for a couple of seconds, until he managed to tone the brightness down. _8:51 am._

_Shit!_ He sat on his bed with a jump, gears finally reconstructing the situation. Fortunately, none of his cats lay around him, or he'd been clawed for making their little hearts leap as well. He was fucking late.

“Gavin?” The same sugary voice spoke once more, dripping with as much care as concern. “You weren't answering, so I entered. Please forgive my forwardness.”

Richard had been worried about the detective once again. Was it warranted to enter his house? Probably not, yet the android could not deny himself the need to confirm Gavin's wellness.

Out of tune meowing sneaked in by the cracks, a choir that surely greeted his partner. Gavin fumbled out of bed, left foot tangling on the sheets and effectively slowing him down.

“_Ugh, shit-_ I’m sorry!” Gavin tore open the bathroom door. “I’ll be out in a couple of minutes; I’m sorry!”

“No need to be distressed Gavin,” came the reassuring voice of Gavin’s dreams. “Take your time.”

_Glad I fucking showered last night._

Barging back into the bedroom, the detective threw the drawers of his dresser ajar. _What does someone even wear to a damn farm?_ He rummaged around pants and shirts alike, desperate to find an Autumn-like combination. After a millennium and a day, Gavin uncovered a combination he deemed acceptable.

Face washed and clothes worn, Gavin took a brief glance to the mirror. The dark bags under his eyes did not convey beauty, and the scar on his nose merely added to the list of flaws that shaped him. His hair fell slanted to the right on his forehead, unstyled and wilted. He sighed; this would have to be enough. There was no saving for his ugly mug; he’d just throw on a beanie. Chucking a set of necessities and clothing into a lost backpack, Gavin ran out the door and into his living room.

“I'm ready to-” His voice died in his throat at the vision welcoming him.

Richard stood tall in the middle of the room. His eyes twinkled with the mirth of a sunny Autumn day, his relaxed smile capable of warming up the skies before the city’s chaos awakened. A tiny Sesame lay unbothered with the motions on his left shoulder, while chunky Nougat and elegant Toffee raced after a string toy the android waved around. The relaxed stance of his frame as his limbs moved around to mesmerize kittens created a coloured prism that hypnotized Gavin.

Richard wore an ecru-shaded jumper under a dark green cardigan, paired with a beanie of the same hue. It let the usual unruly curl peak from underneath. Around his neck, a scarf in earthy tones hung loosely. It matched the dust brown of his boots. To top it off, the blue of his jeans flawlessly enveloped interminable legs.

His partner had the grace of a model, capable of conveying an intimate domestic vibe enough to cut Gavin's airflow. The world stilled, time shapeless and inexistent until Richard's eyes laid on him. His smile to Gavin jumpstarted time alone; the air crashed down into his lungs with a strength that misted his eyes. _Beautiful_.

Richard’s eyes settled on his partner, and his circuitry ached with the urge to kiss him. A previously defined sub-task re-arose in his HUD and he promptly dismissed it. He did, however, save a picture of Gavin embodying cuteness, wearing a scarf and a beanie that enveloped his features. The short strand of hair falling down the human’s forehead triggered a slew of warnings on his HUD, neither of which he cared.

“Shall we begin our travel?” Richard broke the silent spell that had them locked into each other’s eyes.

Gavin exaggeratedly nodded his head, trying to clear his mind from the android’s enchantment. “Yeah, let’s hit the road.”

Gavin approached the door, and Richard observed him shamelessly as the human bent down to pull on a pair of worn coal boots. Charcoal jeans hugged a plump behind, topped off with a midnight black padded jacket. The detective straightened up, zipping the jacket shut. To prevent the heat from escaping he donned a coordinated pair of beanie and scarf, checkered black and maroon. Richard’s vision was glued to his partner; Gavin’s outfit let his fiery personality be seen, and the android wanted to look at nothing else.

His systems blared at him; he’d been staring for too long. Gently setting a sleepy Sesame on the couch, Richard put down the string toy. He kneeled over, granting the other two cats head pats and chin scratches. “Goodbye, babies. Take care of the house.”

Gavin’s mind lost all coherent thinking; Richard spoke, not even to him, and his heart exploded. It was a spark of want for the words to become true, yet the lump in his throat forced him to turn away. He simply opened the front door and crossed the threshold.

* * *

The two stepped outside of the building, the Autumn wind instantly making itself known. The leaves rustled around in the trees while the fallen ones danced over the asphalt. The crisp air bit Gavin’s skin, and he hid under his layers as much as he could.

Clutching his coating, Gavin unlocked his car. Systems monitoring the meagre temperatures, Richard interjected. “Would you allow me to drive?”

“I’d be damn thankful, Rich,” Gavin’s voice came muffled. He threw his backpack onto the back seats, scurrying to get into the shelter of his car.

Sitting at the driver’s side, Richard offered a paper bag he retrieved from his bag. “I estimated you wouldn’t have eaten, so I made sure to acquire breakfast.” His lips formed an effortless curve, a mere tug upwards.

Gavin’s stomach voiced its opinion with a raucous growl. Peeking inside the bag worsened his hunger, the fresh food aroma wafting through his nose. “Thank you so much, Rich, you’re an angel.” His sluggish mind did not register the words, and if Gavin were to know, he'd be glad to escape the embarrassment.

Richard's face circuitry twitched, blush painting his cheeks teal. It was the same hue as a blue forget-me-not. He started the car, allowing the protocols to remain active. He found pleasure in the stinging in the biting cold of the Autumn day.

The detective munched lazily on a ham and cheese croissant, butter smudging on his upper lip. He gulped the hot chocolate, and the warmth seeped from his core to the tips of his limbs, comfortably nourishing his stomach. It wasn’t as delightful as Richard’s baking, but it was pretty damn good.

The warmth of the breakfast nursed his body, spreading the slumber through his frame. After Gavin took the last bite, sleep overpowered him.

* * *

The car came to a stop at exactly 10:27 am in a recently-tarred lot. Even though the clock marked the break of the day, multiple cars already filled the space, with more pulling up. The different buildings scattered around the land hinted at a recent renovation and expansion, and the people milling around hinted at the farm’s success.

Richard’s gaze shifted towards Gavin. The man lay curled up on his seat, sound asleep. His lips rested slightly agape, the heavy breaths barely heard. Peacefully dormant, Gavin’s mind surely drifted into the dream realm, the physical world and its obstacles left far behind. Richard could feel the thrum of his pump in his chest, the thirium rushing faster on his body as his mind provided him with a definition: the Sleeping Beauty. Gavin mirrored the essence of a slumbering prince, graceful and expectant for a true love’s kiss. Richard’s processes tingled with the desire of becoming the crown prince’s promised one, the one to offer pure love, friendship and devotion.

The android closed his eyes; reading fairy-tales was affecting his thought process. He settled on combing Gavin’s umber brown bangs out of his forehead, fingers lingering on the faded lines of olive skin. The synthskin on his fingers danced in and out, triangles reshaping around the tips at the drawn-out touch.

The warmish tingling roused Gavin from his light doze. Eyes still fastened, he leant onto the pleasant touch, basking in the sensation. His throat let out a quiet hum, and Gavin slowly cracked his eyes open.

“Hey.”

Gavin’s heart leapt into his throat. “Hey.” He didn’t want to lose the touch.

“We’ve arrived.”

“Ok.”

When Richard’s hand retracted, a heaviness settled on Gavin’s throat.

The android exited the car, slowly closing the door. His partner scurried after him. Gavin took in the farm; he was greeted by a rainbow of warm colours, people milling around. The farm was quite busy in spite of the early hour. The duo trekked along a path that led to a stand where a woman and a tall man checked people in. The man was even taller than Richard, which was a feat in itself. Gavin felt tiny.

Next to the stand was planted a green signboard. Gavin glanced at it; _Rose’s Farm_, in a white, antique-looking script, next to a painted pumpkin. It looked charming.

“Good morning,” Richard greeted the pair. He offered the card given by Officer Miller. “We have this voucher that we would like to use.”

“Hello, dears!” The woman welcomed them. She accepted the piece of paper, reading it over. “Ah, yes! You must be Richard and Gavin; Lily told me about you. I’m Rose, and this here is Luther.” She smiled, offering a vigorous handshake to each of them.

The silent man bowed his head, a light tug of lips showing his smile.

“We’ve had quite the influx of people today, but we were expecting you of course.” Rose left the stand, waving them to follow her. “Are you hungry, dears?”

“Uh, no, thank you,” Gavin said. “I’m good.” He was, due to his partner’s thoughtfulness.

The farmer woman halted near a pile of haystacks, where a good number of people already lingered audibly chatting.

“Great!” Rose turned to address the crowd. “We’re about to start the Pumpkin picking. Luther will be right with you!”

Luther did appear shortly afterwards. Driving a tractor. With a haystack trailer connected to it. The hayride was large enough to fit all the guests, and the robust android asked for them to take a seat in it. Before resuming his spot at the wheel, the TR400 helped a little girl and another employee into the trailer, placing a kiss on their foreheads after setting them inside.

The trailer bumped and jumped on pebbles and stones, the visitants rattled around and ending with a throng of straws in every imaginable spot. The children squealed, their waves of laughter filling the area at the abrupt swervings Luther indulged them with. A small girl by the name Alice sat with her mother Kara, another farm staff member. She hugged her mother, happiness reaching every ounce of her body.

Gavin observed them, absentmindedly. It wasn’t his biological clock ticking; it was rather the reminiscing of being young. He’d never been truly happy, but things had taken a grim turn as he grew older.

The tractor came to a stop, and the groups scattered around the area. They’d been driven to a pumpkin patch, and Kara explained to children and adults the farm’s process in producing organic pumpkins. Children listened raptly to the process that spanned from planting, maintenance and harvesting, questioning every other sentence the AX400 voiced. No, Gavin’s biological clock was definitely not ticking. Kara was _way_ too patient.

Theory coming to an end, children began towing their parents around, urging them to pick pumpkins. The groups without little ones took their time; the patches differed accordingly to the pumpkin’s future usage.

“What shall we pick?” Eyebrows slightly raised, Richard tilted his head sideways.

“Hmm…” Gavin brushed his hand on his stubble, eyes glancing up to the side. “How ‘bout we pick two for carving? Halloween will be here in the blink of an eye.”

The RK nodded. “Sounds like an excellent idea.”

The duo spent the morning crunching fallen leaves under their boots, enjoying the crisp, fresh air. They employed Gavin’s techniques to pick the best exemplars by enjoying the sensory feel of the pumpkins’ skin on their fingers.

* * *

Following the pumpkin-picking, they tagged their selections, letting Luther store them. The groups scattered around the field, some sitting under trees, others setting their blankets near small boulders encrusted in the floor. Richard analyzed the grassland, focusing on an optimal spot with more privacy. Location acquired, he steered them to the spot.

The android unfurled the picnic mat under a leafy maple tree, thin, shiny leaves with all the colours of the fire curiously still covering its top. He noticed his partner silently observing their surroundings, eyes darting from the coloured foliage to the sepia brown bark tree trunk. Richard’s thought processes sparked at the success of his mission.

The duo sat down on the cherry red mat, grabbing the meal items from their wicker basket.

“So, another meal for you to taste, huh?” Gavin unwrapped his sandwich from the carrot orange paper wrapping.

“Indeed,” Richard scrutinized the bread and its filling, inspecting the contents. “Roasted sweet potato, goat cheese and arugula.”

“Stop analyzing things and just enjoy it, Tin Man.”

Richard glanced at his partner, brows etched in a frown.

“C’mon!” Gavin took a substantial bite of his own. “Hmmm.”

Bringing the sandwich to his mouth, the android took a much smaller nibble. The flavour combinations attained a ratio of perfection on his tasting system.

“This is too good, I wouldn’t mind eating this every day.” Gavin munched eagerly the rest of his sandwich, turning the bread into crumbs.

“I assure you you’d become queasy.” Richard ate slowly, taking the time to appreciate each bite.

The tomatoes were sun-dried, the cheese freshly produced. The 7-grain loaves of bread were thick and chewy, an artisanal key element of the sandwich. There was also a secret ingredient that surprised his mechanical buds with a sweet tang in each bite: _honey_. Drizzled over the sweet potatoes, it gave the finishing touch to the delectable meal.

Meanwhile, Gavin was already gobbling a salad, one made up of couscous, butternut squash, and cranberries. It was exactly what his growling stomach had been craving, a hearty, comfort dish. The salad had a citrusy vinaigrette tang that stung his tongue pleasantly.

When Richard sampled the dish, another sweet jolt filled his palate. Roasted squash and onions crunched under the motion of his teeth, the vinaigrette mingling with the remaining flavours. A kick of coriander, cinnamon, nutmeg, and cumin seasoned the cheese and the rest of the salad.

The android did not refrain from sharing his opinions on the dishes, Gavin listening intently to his narrative. It was a tremendous milestone the one Richard was experiencing, and he deserved every bit of attention from Gavin.

The final element of the lunch was an apple yoghurt cake. Richard’s systems were yet unaccustomed to the large food intake, and he passed up ingesting more than a small taste. The android took a bite, moistness spreading in his mouth. The crumb was creamy and filled with swirls of cinnamon, the juicy bits of apple creating a sweet and acid contrast.

Gavin had devoured his slice, laying down on his side. He observed the android tasting and evaluating.

Richard picked his dessert, offering it to his partner. “Would you wish for the remainder of my cake?” He cocked his head to the side, curiosity peeking in his eyes.

“Oh, no way, you should eat it. I already had mine, at this rate I’ll turn into a hippo.”

“Nonsense.” The android frowned, his expression clad with disapproval. “Additionally, I am yet to get used to the food consumption quantity, you’d be doing me a favour.”

The detective smirked. “Now, really?”

“Of course.”

With this, Richard leant closer to Gavin, feeding him small pieces of cake, popping moist lusciousness into his mouth. The detective felt heat rushing towards all the forbidden places and almost choked. Thankfully, he recovered graciously.

Stomach full and regaled, they laid down on the mat, shoulders touching. Gazing at the myriad of colours in their bold and strong nature, they soaked in the calmness of gold weaved with ruby and agate.

Gavin wished he could save this memory and review it later just like Richard did. He glanced to the side, watching the pale and pink of the android’s expression. Gavin dared to say the colours were more stunning than the colours of the leaves. He turned his head back to the leaves above; if Gavin brushed lightly his fingers against his partner’s hand, it was by mere accident.

The commotion of the other groups wading back woke them from their dream. Packing up their picnic kit, they gathered back up near the main house.

“Good afternoon, all,” Rose started. “I hope you’ve had a pleasant lunch, and that you’re recharged for a fun activity! You’ll spend your afternoon wandering around our farm’s newly created corn maze!”

Gavin fidgeted excitedly with his scarf; “I’ve never done anything like this!”

“Please follow Kara towards the corn maze area, she will let you know all about the game.” Rose waved to the passing groups. “Have fun!”

“This is gonna be _a-maze-ing_!” Gavin’s chuckled echoed. He couldn’t resist; this was a too good chance for him to waste it.

Richard chuckled; Gavin was so silly. “You’re such a dork.”

“Ahh, don’t be like that, you like it.” Gavin’s characteristic failed wink made an appearance as he went for the charming weirdo route.

_I really do_, the android mused.

Kara explained quick and briefly the activity. “There is also a special surprise for the first group who arrives.”

The groups diverged towards the group of entrances and, as each team passed her by, she offered a couple of snack bags; Kara was always prepared.

With a gait in his step, Gavin returned to the topic. “Ok, exploring the maze will enhance our problem-solving skills.” When he registered what he’d said, he grimaced. “Well, you probably can’t be more perfect than you already are…”

“I promise you at this moment to disconnect from my GPS.” Richard glanced at his partner, who tilted his head to the side and frowned. “I want us to win fair and square. Besides, it will be much more enjoyable this way.” Smirk plastered in his face, the android winked.

Gavin’s heart curbed in his chest as if an arrow had encroached it. Richard’s charm was the one not fair and square.

* * *

The duo was intrigued with the surprise for the winning group and wanted to successfully make their way through the maze. Gavin was also naturally competitive, so the groundwork was set. The maze offered clues throughout to help the groups find its end, with a set of additional problems to solve using other checkpoints along the way.

They walked side by side, discussing cues and conclusions. They were the perfect team; this was no different from their usual day to day communication.

“Did you know that mazes and labyrinths date back thousands of years?” The android’s eyes glinted, his excitement shining through.

“Uh, can’t say I did.”

“The first recorded labyrinth was in Ancient Egypt, formed by thousands of rooms, which held the tombs of the Ancient Egyptian kings.” Richard had always been fascinated by world history. “Ancient Greece and Rome are also known for their labyrinths, and for more than 4000 years, they have been emerging in civilizations around the world.”

Gavin listened intently, a soft smile claiming lips. He could hear his partner talk about paint drying and be entranced all the same; Richard’s power of attraction turned his words (and him) fascinating.

* * *

As they explored the corn maze, they were supposed to remember their location to choose where to go next. Visual memory was also a crucial part to get through the maze successfully. Unfortunately, their memory was not on point.

Lost in the enamoured glances they stole secretly at each other, the duo forwent memorising the way, becoming lost. Going through a path already traversed, Gavin noticed the glaring problem.

Richard mentally facepalmed; they would not be winning after his monumental mistake.

Coming to an information point where androids previously known as Jerry sat, Richard and Gavin had to swallow their pride and ask for help. The staff elements were stationed to guide people to clues and answered all of their questions with a merry lilt in their voice.

* * *

Even after an hour of staring into the army green of the maze, the duo was still taken aback by the golden corn standing tall on the magnificent corn stalks. The sky was filled with ashen pillows of clouds, preventing the sun to shine upon them, yet the rain had remained hidden away.

Richard glided his hands through the sumptuous stalks, enjoying the sensory experience that provided petabytes of data to him. His clock warned him of the need to regain strength; an alarm automatically set to harbour Gavin. He wondered if he’d lost control of his systems, yet was thankful for the unconscious engagement in caring for the human.

“Would you like to rest a few minutes, Gavin?”

Gavin had not given up on winning, lips jutting out in a pout at his partner’s question. “We’re still in the middle of the field; if we stop we won’t make it before the other teams.”

“A maze can be seen as a problem to solve, overwhelming our senses.” Richard tugged the human onto a nearby wooden bench.

Gavin let himself be pulled onto the sandy brown bench, onyx black metal adorning it. It looked quite vintage, most certainly repurposed.

“I assure you if you take a minute to savour the scenery, you’ll be able to continue the journey with a clearer mind.” Richard’s lips tugged upwards, the corners of his eyes crinkling. He wanted to be the yin to Gavin’s yang.

The android offered the snacks handed by Kara, and Gavin shoved a piece in his mouth. “Ohh! This is popcorn; you’ll like it.”

“What if I don’t?”

“You _have_ to!” Gavin tilted his head, nodding. “It’s a crime to not like popcorn.”

“I’m glad you’re an officer of the law, then.” Richard’s tone of voice was mischievous. Gaze locked on the human, he followed his lead and also popped a sample into his mouth.

The snack coated his tongue with sweet and salty deliciousness. The causes emerged on his HUD: peanut butter and honey.

The gooey peanut butter coated every kernel, melding together like soft, slightly salty and crunchy taffy. He hummed.

“What did I tell you?” Gavin smirked, ghost-white teeth fully exposed and brows twitching.

* * *

Two hours and a half flew by, with loops, dead ends, and extra puzzles convoluting the challenge. It was a lengthy maze, the time they took wasn’t a surprise. Gavin kept his willingness to solve the maze, yet, even without monitoring him, Richard knew the detective was starting to burn out.

“You’re pretty tall, Rich; you sure you can’t see the end from up there?” Gavin smirked; even when tired his usual self made an appearance.

A chuckle bubbled in Richard’s throat. “Glad to see you’re as amusing as always, Gavin.”

“Now for real, these things are damn tall.” Gavin led them to the left, making a turn. At the far end of the path, a different scenery peeked through. “Is that… the end?”

“Yes!”

Their steps quickened, nearly running towards the open arch. Crossing the threshold, a rush of excitement for finding their way out overpowered their bodies.

And, surprisingly enough, there was no other person in sight. Working alone at a wood station was Kara, who raised her head and offered a pearly white smile as they approached her.

“Congratulations, guys! Seems like you've won the surprise.” She stood, offering them a data transfer with the final clue.

“Thank you, Miss Kara,” Richard answered.

“Just Kara is fine, Richard.” She shooed them off. “Go to the main house and find Luther. Show him this and he will know what to do!”

The duo trekked in the house’s direction, reading the text of the last clue.

_Life is a long and confusing journey and there are many choices placed before us. We must use our knowledge, intuition, and experience to create good decisions._

Richard and Gavin snickered in unison.

The detective shook his head. “What a phckin’ cliche.”

Though the paragraph held truth, the android had to agree. “At the very least, it was a much enjoyable afternoon.”

Reaching Luther, Gavin showed him the pad with the last clue. The sturdy android’s face remained serene as he nodded for them to follow him down a stone pathway.

As the area emerged in their eyes, Richard and Gavin lost all words. They simply managed to keep following the TR400, too stunned to produce coherent thoughts.

At the bottom of the pathway, Luther stopped. “Jax will guide you on your trip; please join him.” With these words, he left.

The duo walked side to side, hearts sprinting in their chests. Richard noticed his partner’s heart rate and wondered if either fear or excitement were to blame. _Even completely opposite emotions are too much alike._

A medium-sized hot air balloon awaited for them next to a light-eyed freckled man. Jax, undoubtedly. The balloon resembled the flames atop of a small campfire, rectangular patches of yellow, gold, orange, and red above shades of brown.

The EM400 android greeted them. “Hi! I see you’re the lucky winners!”

“Indeed,” Richard agreed.

“Step right in! I'm sure you’ll love this dinner appetizer.” The Jerry made space for the duo to settle inside the balloon’s gondola. Securing ropes and igniting controls, the balloon lifted swiftly from the ground. “I hope you’re not afraid of heights!”

Gavin was _not_ afraid of heights. Well, perhaps just a tiny bit. It wasn’t the kind of fear that seeped into his stomach and left him nauseated and heavy. It was more the kind that hastened his breath.

Gavin forced a laugh out of his throat, trying to lighten his mood. “It’s fine.”

It was not fine. Once more, he rubbed his nose unconsciously, staring ahead. The balloon was several meters/feet away from the ground, their surroundings resembling an ant colony. Gavin shivered.

Richard knew the panic was bleeding its way into Gavin; it was quite common for humans and androids alike to have fears. Mouth pursed and angled to the right, Richard frowned. The detective would not enjoy such a wonderful view if he was unable to relax.

“It is rather cold up here, don’t you agree?” Richard shuffled closer to the human.

“Huh?” That was the least of Gavin's worries. ”...I suppose.”

“Here; I would not wish for you to become ill.”

Richard stood behind Gavin, pulling him back flush against his own chest. He wrapped his arms around his partner’s chest, increasing the external temperature of his chassis.

Gavin jolted at the sudden contact, warmth overflowing through him. Richard was the biggest gentleman he’d ever met. Why had none of his boyfriends ever been this thoughtful to him? The touch was calming and reassuring, though Gavin’s heart still beat at a slightly sped up rate. After all, he was embraced by the man he loved, there were no miracles.

Stress ebbed away slowly, and Gavin took in, at last, the scenery. The corn maze was visible from above, the striking symbol of android-human union remarkably etched into the field. Two hands, human and android, held in a gentle grasp, light shining from the chassis’ contact with human skin. That prompted a quick glance from Gavin and, as expected, Richard’s hands’ synthskin glitched.

The sky was turning into a garden of picotee blue. Cotton candy clouds lingered throughout, yet giving way for the stars to peek through. Richard leaned his cheek against the top side of Gavin’s head. Both could feel the tingling of a malfunctioning cheek, triangles vanishing and re-materializing. For Gavin, it wasn’t a malfunction. It was Richard’s true beauty.

Hundreds of thoughts danced in his mind. The last set of days had been crazy, yet the single constant in his life was Richard. Today had been no different; the android always doting on him. He wanted to be a better person for his friend. The mysticism of the dark lit-up sky hinted at romance, but if Gavin couldn’t have that, he’d be the damn best friend Richard would ever have.

Gavin sighed, leaning further into the safest embrace that had ever held him.

* * *

Dinner was served in a grand room, guests and hosts alike partaking in the commemoration. Gavin stayed mostly silent; his usual demeanour among strangers. Richard was the celebrity of the night, being able to taste food due to his recent upgrade. The android was polite throughout the evening, answering the multiple questions thrown his way. He tried including Gavin whenever he felt appropriate, never pushing beyond his limits. The truth was Richard had much preferred to dine only with his partner.

A wave of relief had spread through Gavin’s body as he was not forced to engage in meaningless conversation. He focused on the taste of the meal, allowing the different textures to crash his taste buds. The favourite from the supper was a velvety pumpkin soup, garnished with cream and croutons. Gavin was pleasantly surprised by it.

Richard’s thought processors rushed to find a manner to remain a bit longer near Gavin. The night was winding down, yet he was unprepared for it to end. His matrices ached with the need to stay near the detective.

Dinner finished, Gavin yawned. His body was ready to hit the hay. _Ha, ha_. He pushed the chair backwards, but before he could get up, Richard’s hand on his arm stilled him. There it was, that prickling he always missed. Gavin hoped the reason was not disgust for touching him.

“Did you enjoy the meal, Gavin?” Richard’s expression was serene, his blue skies hinting at a budding, Spring day.

“Food was tasty so, yeah. How about you?”

“It was quite pleasant. Though I’d rather had been able to converse with you more privately.”

Gavin tapped his foot; Richard was _way too polite_. “It’s ok.”

The android’s hand had yet to move from where it rested on Gavin’s arm. ”There will be a bonfire outside, would you like to accompany me?” He did not want to lift his hand.

Gavin held his partner's gaze, lips parted and puckered. Richard was sinfully sensual in every single thing he did. Gavin only had the mind to nod once.

Richard led them both towards the living room. “Would you mind waiting for me here?”

What would the android need to do? Gavin waited patiently, observing through the window as the guests approached the orange flames crackling outside.

Minutes later a hand settled on the small of his back. “Shall we?”

Gavin turned. His partner carried a burgundy knitted blanket. The detective ran his hand on the threads; it was pleasantly soft on his skin. He let himself be guided outside, Richard's hand lingering at the small of his back. A barely-there pressure; the right one.

They approached the bonfire; the dancing flames cast enchanting shadows around them, the cold air that enveloped them holding a kind of magic in it. The group was predominantly made up of couples, the moonlit area adding to the romantic aura. They sat on an empty haystack. As Richard shuffled closer to him, draping the blanket around their flush bodies, Gavin craved that closeness to become something else, something more. The same he saw around him.

Wrapping an arm around Gavin, the android pulled him gently against his own body. “The night is extremely cold. I will activate my heating protocols; it’d be a shame were you not to enjoy the remainder of the weekend’s Autumn activities.”

Gavin did not feel the cold. What he felt was feverish hot, prickling his skin. It happened predominantly on the points of contact with Richard. He wondered if he had already become sick. He coughed, trying to clear his mind and heart from the wanting to crash his lips against Richard’s that coursed through his veins. “Thank you, Rich.”

Richard was once again set on understanding his chances with the confusing human. His probabilities nagged at him throughout the day, fluctuating around. It drove him crazy, and he needed to try and comprehend.

Gavin watched the pairs that basked in the bonfire’s magnetism. They held hands and whispered in each other’s ears. Nighttime had always been his favourite moment of the day, even with all the demons that plagued him. This night felt specially created for romance.

Rain was nowhere to be seen, the dark clouds that veiled the sky during the day had lifted, allowing the scintillating stars to be seen. Gavin craned his neck slightly. He could see perfectly the specks of gold dusting midnight blue and the pearl of the moon offering a calmness in the middle of all the flirtation.

The display caused his breath to escape him, the stars that could not even be seen back in the middle of the city of Detroit were able to stun him. The unique atmosphere and the scenery conveyed a special charm to the Farm.

A deep breath escaped his lips. “The sky looks so beautiful from here. It doesn’t have the same feel in the middle of the city.” Gavin leaned his head unconsciously onto Richard’s shoulder. “You ever stargazed, Rich?”

“I have not. It is quite beautiful, indeed." The android's look was not directed at the sky. “Their greatness contrasts greatly with our dimension. Yet, we are much alike in our paths.” Richard tightened his grip around Gavin, shifting his gaze to the sky. “The astronomical technique of defining stars is not bound by their size, it is through their brightness. It is our actions that enable us to shine with the same intensity as these heavenly bodies, and that is what gets us noticed.

No one had to know that when Nines looked down from the sky his pump jolted electricity at the sight of Gavin. No one had to know that whenever their eyes met, blue and green created a turquoise ocean where everything was alright. No one needed to know that whenever Gavin was near him, he felt safe and longed to hold him closer.

_I always notice you too, Gavin._

There was no more romantic moment than this. A dark night with shining lights, by the orange of a warm fire, with the man he dreamt of. Richard wanted to kiss Gavin. _Needed_ to kiss him.

Gavin gulped; Richard’s sky-blue eyes shimmered, more entrancing than the night sky. The android dipped slightly, and the detective felt that his heart would soon enter in tachycardia.

“Excuse me, Richard?” A young voice questioned.

Gavin snapped his head in the direction of the sound. Rose’s son, Adam, stood there, expectantly waiting for an acknowledgement.

“...yes?” Richard’s military protocols sizzled in his core; _what now?_

“A Mr Hank called; he asked for you to ‘turn back on your mental link’.” Adam bit his lip. “He was pretty angry, said that Mr Rupert Travis has been trying to reach you.”

Richard seethed inside; if he’d turned off his connections was for a matter of utmost importance, such as _kissing Gavin_. “Thank you, Adam.”

The teen nodded, trudging back towards the main house.

Hurt swelled in Gavin’s lungs. He turned his head forward, an extended gaze at the nothingness. It was probably Rupert who Richard was in love with. _Great way to end the fuckin’ night._

He felt like his heart was missing from his chest. He already knew his partner was in love with someone, yet witnessing it hurt more than he was prepared. “Better talk to him.” Gavin’s tone was flat, emotions hidden away.

Richard frowned. "The temperature has dropped significantly.” The moment was ruined, and their connection had shifted completely. He didn’t know why. “I'll get our bags from the car, you can head inside.”

* * *

Stepping inside the house, Gavin shivered full-bodily, shudder starting on his broad shoulders and rippling downwards. The temperature indoors contrasted starkly with the outside, even after the warmth of the bonfire soaked in in his cheeks. That was the cause for red stinging them – and definitely not his effort to not cry.

Clinging to the blanket as if it could shield him from the sadness, Gavin approached a very swamped up Rose, who ran around.

“Ex- excuse me, Rose?” The detective leaned next to the farmer, bent in the middle of picking a wooden box of corn.

“Ah!” Rose’s grip teetered and the box fell with a resounding thud, shaking the house. It surely awoke the early birds already in bed.

“Sorry...” Clutching the blanket with one hand, Gavin scratched his nose scar up and down repeatedly. Not that it itched. His mind simply wasn’t in the right state.

Rose’s smile was uneasy, letting on something that wasn’t said. “It’s fine, dear. Did you need something?”

“Yeah, we were hoping to close the store for tonight and go to sleep.” The detective chuckled; it was an awkward sound to his ears. “If you could show us our rooms, that would be great.”

The low creaking of door hinges interrupted the woman’s answer. Both turned to look at the newcomer. Backpacks in hand, Richard reached them in a couple of self-assured strides, confidence emanating from his stance.

_Because he talked with **Rupert**._

Stopping at Gavin's side, Richard offered a smile. “Good evening again, Miss Rose.”

“Hello, dear.” She offered another smile, a tug of lips that didn't reach her eyes and looked more as if she had an ache.

Gavin’s head whipped back to her. His brows raised as he waited questioningly for her answer.

Motioning for them to follow her up the stairs, Rose rambled relentlessly, a high pitch attached to her voice. “Well, you see, we may have a tiny little problem.”

Richard and Gavin glanced between themselves and, had the detective been capable of the same mind talking Richard did with Connor, he'd be asking _'where the fuck is this going to?'_. As it was, the human widened his eyes and twitched his mouth and brows several times, motioning his head towards the farmer. Richard answered with a frown on his lips. The duo had no answers to their confusion.

“We had an influx of people and, despite our upgrades and new rooms, my son Adam misbooked reservations.” She halted in front of a door, turning around with a sudden twist of the body. “It’s not always like this...”

Her sudden turn fell unexpected and, if it wasn’t for a pair of long hands gently stilling him by his shoulders, Gavin would have barrelled through her.

“I’m so sorry,” she said while pulling the door open. “I only have one room for you to stay in. I hope you can forgive us.” Rose’s mouth fell, guilt gnawing hard at her.

Richard’s HUD prompted him automatically Rose’s stress levels. The value wasn’t worrisome, but it was climbing steadily at the rate of a cable car in the winter. Her muscles were taut, and she was clearly uncomfortable. “It is of no matter, Miss Rose. Please do not trouble yourself.”

Gavin’s face was a blank canvas. He stared at the unfolding of the scene, mute on the outside and babbling on the inside. _What the fuck am I gonna do?_

“I’ll leave you to it.” Rose’s tone was apologetic, the stress consuming her palpable. “Once again, I’m really sorry. Have a good night.”

She left, and Richard shooed Gavin in. The quiet click of the door sounded behind them.

Gavin stared blankly at the bed. It wasn’t even a King or Queen-sized bed; it was a Double and not even a bigger one. _'What the fuck am I gonna do?'_ was repeated like a mantra.

Richard studied his partner, attentive to Gavin’s stress levels. Their percentage was stable, levels fixed at a high number yet not rising. Sharp eyes examining their surroundings, the android decided to make an offer. “I will take the armchair for the night, you should sleep on the bed.”

“Like hell you are.” Face flushed red, Gavin's nostrils flared. “That shit is uncomfortable, you’re not gonna rest there.”

Richard opened his mouth, ready to interject, but Gavin’s voice overruled his.

“Don’t come with that ‘_I’m an android_'’ shit at me, buddy; your joints still get locked and you feel uncomfortable.”

It would be futile arguing with that point. It had been the android himself confiding the incident to Gavin. Richard’s fans forced him to take a harsher breath to calm the strain in his protocols. He wasn’t reaching an acceptable solution.

Gavin’s attention snapped back at his partner. Uneasiness coated the android’s expressions. He sighed. “Stop overthinking it. We’ve already slept on the couch; we’ll each sleep on one of the sides.” There was no need to make things more awkward.

“Technically-”

“You’re _not_ gonna sleep sitting, Rich.” Reaching for his bag, Gavin took it with him into the en-suite bathroom.

* * *

Gavin reemerged from the bathroom thirty minutes later. He’d revelled in a shower of scalding water; the knots in his shoulders and the cotton in his lungs had dissolved with the jets of water as he stood under the spray. Donning his thermal navy blue pyjama and having brushed his teeth, Gavin was ready to drop into the bed like a rock.

Richard already rested inside the bed, laying down on his back. Gavin’s guilt resurfaced at the sight; he’d be sleeping next to his partner once again. He wanted nothing more than to spend the nights cuddled together, yet he was unsure if he made Richard uncomfortable by sharing a bed with someone who wasn’t that _Rupert_ guy.

Richard’s own thought processes were jumbled. His state-of-the-art programming was unable to understand if Gavin was romantically attracted to him or not. All of the possibilities cancelled each other, and the android felt lost. Jeopardizing their connection was not something he wished to cause.

Their eyes met for half a second before Gavin entered the bed, idling on the opposite side. Saying goodnight, he fell asleep clutching a pillow tight in a hug, mimicking his heart in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), come chat with me ^^  
  
I want to thank each one of you that has read until here, and I hope you have been enjoying this story.  
Life has thrown a curveball into my way, and the weeks have been hard. I'm noticing that I'm only being able to post a chapter per week, which might not be ideal for a fic made up of 31 prompts.  
At this rate, I've begun worrying if you'll still have interest in reading an Autumn fic during Christmas and, with how things are, beyond.  
I am not thinking about abandoning the fic, but I've been thinking in jumbling together a couple of prompts into each chapter, finishing the fic faster  
I am torn, as I wanted to complete every single chapter, but have been feeling down and worried about the loss of interest.  
So, let me know in the comments your thoughts, I'd really appreciate it :)  
  
Next time on Pumpkin Kisses, Harvest wishes: Weekend Getaway, Part 2  
Thank you again for reading <3


	12. "What if I don't see it?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Richard’s HUD pestered him with conversation prompts and he decided to lay the groundwork to finally confess his feelings. “I’d dare saying that horseback riding is a rather fitting activity for a romantic date.”_  
_“How come?”_  
_"A couple striding along of a breathtaking scenic view of dense trees, rainbow-coloured leaves falling with the gentle breeze of the wind. The rebellious one could taunt his aloof lover in a race, or the soon-to-be boyfriends could ride on the same mare in an embrace." He hoped Gavin would catch the hint._  
_Did he bore Richard that much that the android had to be thinking about someone else during their outing?_  
_“About that Rupert guy, who is he?” The need to learn more about Rupert ate at him, and Gavin relented._  
_Richard tilted his head to the side, brows hiking on his forehead. “He is the WB200 that Connor pursued with the Lieutenant when they were called into an abandoned apartment due to bird noises.”_  
_“That pigeon guy?!"_  
The morning starts with mortification, setting an awkward tone for the day. Richard keeps trying to win Gavin over but fails by talking about Rupert and making the detective jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about this chapter coming in later than usual, but I still hope you enjoy it!  
I want to thank each and every one of you that left their kind words in the last chapter, your support gave me a renewed energy and I love you all! <333

The first few rays of sunshine peeked from a small crack in the curtains. The misty weather was only now allowing the sun to grace everyone, at a quarter to ten.

A particularly pesky sunbeam reached high enough to illuminate Gavin’s face, rousing him from his slumber. The sun was warm on his skin, and Gavin didn’t open his eyes. Tiredness hit him hard the night before, and the man fell asleep almost instantly. His head didn’t pound; he felt rested, comfortable and warm. He hummed; how he wished to wake daily not feeling like shit.

Maybe the old belief that the country breeze was healthier held a sliver of truth.

Gavin cuddled farther onto the large heated pillow next to him, leg hiking upwards to slot perfectly against it. His brain began powering up, fog leaving his judgement. Strange; he didn’t remember the pillow being this long last night. Neither heated, for that matter.

The cogs in his brain turned, clock and counterclockwise until Gavin cracked open a single eye. _Shit_. Dread filled his stomach, and he swallowed dry. There he lay, cuddling Richard, clinging onto him like a lifeline, sleeping quasi fully on top of the android. His partner’s arms enveloped him in a vice-like grip, unrelenting. Gavin’s guilt chewed him, swallowed him, and chewed him again, in the same manner as a ruminating cow. Which was actually funny, as he was also engaging in a different kind of rumination: focusing his attention on his distress and consequences, as opposed to finding a solution. Great; now he was philosophical.

Cuddling wasn’t _even _his deepest problem.

No, guilt regurgitated Gavin to chew him again. Of all days, today had to be the day where he would have morning wood, pressing against a very firm thigh. And to top that off, his traitor of a knee had to be pressing against a monster of a morning wood, sported by Richard. How was it even possible for androids to have them?!

Richard’s systems stirred him online, dormant monitors detecting and warning him of Gavin's heart rate and breath steadily increasing. The unpleasant disorientation was absent for the second time this week, and coming from stasis ticked his synth-dopamine transmitters. His eyelids fluttered open, and his gaze locked with dauntless emerald; truly the best sight to wake up to.

The android quickly became painfully aware of the situation in hands, or rather, in arms. He’d wake every day holding Gavin close to his own heart if the man allowed him. His synthskin danced in each point of their contact, a pleasant buzz on his chassis. That being said, it was the unexpectedness of the situation that threw Richard off.

Pre-constructions had not warned him (or did not want to) of this impending result, and the duo had converged naturally onto one another. A rare nightly protocol in his body had booted up, and the android struggled to kill it while being entranced by the shine on the greens of his desires.

_Permission denied_. In his own body.

"...hey."

"...hello."

The duo remained still, the fragility in moving painfully reminding them of the thickened members pressed against each other. A hint of teal dusted lightly Richard’s nose and cheekbones, a consequence of his attempts to turn off the protocol. At least that’s what Richard told himself.

The beautiful shade of blue, along with Richard’s barely parted lips, roused Gavin further. The sinfully sensual sight set his body ablaze, trailing towards his neglected member against the man’s will.

Richard’s grip had not slackened one bit, and witnessing a hot hue of crimson surging upwards from Gavin's neck to ears only urged him to pull the human fully on top of him.

_ **Level 3 Mission set: Kiss Gavin** _

His systems were out of control. His fingers tightened on Gavin’s waist, prompting an unconscious lurch out of the human. The android moaned internally.

A knock on the door. “Rise and shine, sweeties! We’re waiting for you downstairs,” came Rose’s voice from outside.

Gavin yelped rather undignifyingly, and the duo both scrambled away from each other.

Jumping out of the bed, Gavin babbled. “I’m so sorry Rich- didn’t mean to- I-”

Richard’s pump felt alien in his chest, awkwardness engulfing every component of his. “No- it’s not- I’m sorry, you have no fault-”

Gavin’s eyes heralded panic, and his head darted around the room. Locating his bag, at last, he ran into the bathroom. He sat on the toilet, mortified with shame and practising breathing exercises. They were _not _working.

The detective was oblivious to the time he spent locked in the bathroom, yet he only deemed safe to leave a long time after dressing. Exiting the washroom, he noticed Richard was also dressed, gingerly sitting on the ill-fated armchair.

As always, Richard rose gracefully, a model out of a winter catalogue. Almost a crime. Gavin could not stare; or rather, he forced himself not to.

Richard’s eyes laid on the detective, who donned the same clothes as the previous day, only exchanging his sweater. The android took a fraction of time watching his partner, enough to commit the image to memory, much too scarce to quench his thirst for Gavin.

Space stifled their bodies and the duo left the room in silence.

* * *

Gavin and Richard slipped like mice into the dining room, where guests chitchatted around. The number of cutlery missing hinted at the fact that the duo was unfashionably late to the brunch. They sat in front of a couple of plates left, not a sound escaping them. If someone asked Gavin, he’d say it was too early, he was still too sleepy to function. How much of that was true was the main question.

Richard went for a simple ginger-lemon tea for the breakfast; after the morning's mortification, he'd lost any appetite. It was curious how he found many reportings about humans favouring not to eat after a disquieting moment.

Contrasting with the android, Gavin’s stomach growled, and the detective stocked up on the food. His hunger was real, but even if it wasn't, a mouthful of food kept conversations at bay.

* * *

Breakfast finished, the familiar faces ambled outside, lingering around the farm’s renovated red and white stable. After the clouds covering the skies the previous day, the sun spread its weak flecks of rays on a timid blue, evading the odd feeble cloud. The sky did not parade rain, which was ideal for the morning’s activity.

“Saddle up, guys!” Kara’s voice boomed. “Don’t worry about this being your first time; you’re not in any danger with these specially engineered saddles.”

“And the horses don’t get hurt!” Young Alice added with a giggle.

Gavin smiled. That certainly crossed his checklist. He’d never experienced the ranch life and was clueless on how to ride a horse. It didn’t erase the curiosity that bubbled in his chest and the excitement of enjoying the fiery Autumn foliage while trotting leaves and wooden trails.

He glanced at his partner for a fraction of a second. The android’s face had stiffened into a shy expression, the silence that stretched between them outgrowing the acceptable. Gavin shifted uncomfortably, foot shuffling pebbles scattered on the ground. He couldn’t stand it; he had to get things rolling.

As Kara herded the group into the stable, Gavin approached Richard again. “So, uh, you excited about riding a horse?”

The android was left stunned for a moment, a glimpse of teeth visible between his lips. Gavin’s eyes did not meet his, the human preferring to focus on the snout of a stratus grey horse.

Richard pat the crest of the horse. “I am. I would say it is a surprising experience that will allow me to share a connection and chemistry with another fascinating being.” The android’s hand was gentle in its stroking, respecting the horse's head motions.

Gavin’s eyes were entranced by the display. Richard had flipped everyone’s expectations, and become the complete opposite of what he’d been created for. The detective’s eyes narrowed and his expression softened; after all, that was what made Gavin love him.

* * *

After the brief tour into the stables, the herd of horses was prepped and escorted outside by the staff. Guests were drawn by the horses with the shiniest coat or the braided manes, leaving the scruffier animals aside. Not Richard, though.

The android approached the shyest steed that stood farther from the horde. Its palomino fur showcased missing patches throughout its body, the hay-coloured mane rested too short to braid. An EM400 model wearing a nameplate with Jack in shining letters held its reins and pat its side. Richard looked expectantly at the other android, who nodded his permission.

Gavin trailed after his partner, observing how Richard chose the battered horse, hands gliding softly on its coat.

“Spice here was rescued six months ago,” Jack broke their silence. “She was held captive and used for fun, but we were able to bring her here.”

The detective furrowed his brows, mouth jutting down. He’d always advocated against animal abuse, frequently becoming highly pained at hearing about abuse stories.

“We’ve recently started getting her to socialize more, but she’s still a bit shy with the other horses.”

“She’s truly magnificent,” Richard expressed. “She is obviously a fighter, and her scars only add to her strength. I would love to take he-”

A horse painted white pushed Richard’s hand aside, offering tender head-bumps to Spice. The reserved horse’s frame relaxed in a flash, and she closed her dark brown eyes.

“I’m so sorry!” Another EM400 by the name of Jean came running in. “Sugar was eager to reunite with Spice...”

Gavin chuckled. “Sugar and Spice?”

Jean and Jack laughed in unison, teeth fully exposed.

“Yes! Spice got her name to match with Sugar,” said Jack.

Jean nodded. “As soon as Spice arrived, Sugar was hooked to her as if she was a carrot. They’re inseparable-”

“-and Sugar has made it her mission to care relentlessly for her partner.”

“It’s like she has a radar for when Spice is stressed.”

Richard hummed. His HUD informed him of each horse’s breed:

_Sugar: white cremelo horse, female, approximately 4 y/o_

_Spice: blonde palomino horse, female, approximately 11 y/o_

He was fascinated by their deep bond.

Gavin gaped, mesmerized by pure white Sugar, her pink muzzle nuzzling against missing patches on Spice’s forehead. Sugar’s eyes were of an icy blue hue, and her love for the battered horse was clear as day. “We should take them,” he blurted.

The Jerrys’ smiles were all teeth as they nodded up and down energetically.

Richard turned to his partner, holding out his hand. The detective furrowed his brows, confused with the gesture. Ultimately, he gave in, placing his hand lightly on Richard's. The android's fingers lingered on Gavin's rough skin, before pulling it to pat the mares. The girls trusted their touch, Sugar tilting her head to the side and looking at Gavin, and Spice lowering her head.

Gavin's lips tugged subtly upwards. Richard noticed it.

* * *

Finally sat atop of their horses, the group trotted at a slow pace in a herd. The staff made sure to train every guest beforehand, getting them used to manoeuvre their steed before moving onto the scheduled activity.

The steady clacking of hooves echoed around, creating a rhythmic melody complemented with placid snorts from the horses. Gavin felt the stress slowly ebbing away, the peacefulness overpowering all of the memories from waking in Richard’s arms.

The silence had stretched around them like a taut string: ready to snap. The group chatted in whispers, unable to break the magic of the trail, yet, between Richard and Gavin, the mood had reached a weirdness that made their bodies itch. They were unable to be apart from the other and the aura that surrounded them was simply ridiculous.

Richard’s HUD pestered him with conversation prompts, straining his processors at a level that me him powerless to enjoy the scenic excursion.

“I surmise that horses are an amazing staple of every season, moreover in the Autumn.” He relented, whispering in a hushed tone. “The connection between man and horse makes me feel one with nature.”

The detective snorted. “That’s very deep.” Gavin patted Sugar’s neck, who kept steering towards Spice to nuzzle and cuddle with her. Despite making it hard to trot, it was an endearing sight of their love. “I still wonder if this was a good idea.”

“They’re merely in love as any two starstruck lovers.” The android decided to lay the groundwork to finally confess his feelings. “I’d dare saying that horseback riding is a rather fitting activity for a romantic date.” He chanced a glance at his partner, a timid smile gracing his cheeks.

“How come?” Sugar’s snow-white muscles rippled under the saddle with the movement of her robust legs.

"A couple striding along of a breathtaking scenic view of dense trees, rainbow-coloured leaves falling with the gentle breeze of the wind. The rebellious one could taunt his aloof lover in a race, or the soon-to-be boyfriends could ride on the same mare in an embrace." He hoped Gavin would catch the hint.

Did he bore Richard that much that the android had to be thinking about someone else during their outing? It was not unexpected, but did he need to remind Gavin about it?

“So, about that Rupert guy, who is he?” The need to learn more about Rupert ate at him, and Gavin relented.

Richard tilted his head to the side, brows hiking on his forehead. “As a matter of fact, you already know him.”

“I _do_?” His brain raced a mile per hour, scouring memories but coming empty-handed.

“Yes, he is the WB200 that Connor pursued with the Lieutenant when they were called into an abandoned apartment due to bird noises.” His tone was flat and indifferent; why Gavin’s sudden interest?

“_That_ pigeon guy?!” _Shit, that was overly dramatic._

“Yes, though his living arrangements were due to the rough circumstances.”

Sugar recognised Gavin’s stress, his control escaping him as his mood embittered. He’s seen the guy, he’s heard the stories. Of how Connor didn’t catch the crazy pigeon guy with an explosive temper and penchant to grate on everyone’s nerves.

“I heard the guy’s crazy.” He knew Lucy, the android psychologist was treating Rupert for mentions of self-harm.

“I understand why it could seem so, yet once you you get to know him his complex personality comes through.” Richard nodded. “I’ve been able to see that Rupert is, in fact, a very logical and perceptive person.”

_What if **I** don’t see it?_ Narrowing his eyes, Gavin tugged his lips downwards in a pout.

“These days he doesn’t tend to pigeons only. As a great animal lover, he looked into working with other animals and is currently employed at Detroit’s Animal League.” A serene smile reached Richard’s eyes, the corners crinkling visibly.

_Great!_ The dude was fiery and an animal lover. Looking at him, he that boyishly seductive look, unmarred skin and big genuine chestnut eyes with a glimmer of kindness, and the perfect size to be hugged. It was as if Cyberlife took everything that made Gavin human trash and improved it.

A scream bubbled in Gavin’s throat. _I’m also small, fiery, and an animal lover; why doesn’t he love **me**?_

“I believe Rupert would actually feel at home in Rose’s farm.” Richard looked upwards to the side, gaze unfocused. “He still appreciates the outdoor and agricultural processes.”

Gavin lost himself in maddening comparisons between himself and Rupert, Richard’s voice becoming background noise. Though inattentive, knowing it to be about the pigeon guy made him screech inside; he needed Richard to stop talking.

A sudden chuckle, as sweet as chocolate woke Gavin from his trance. “What?” He snapped**.**

“I was reminded of a joke Rupert told me and Connor a few weeks ago.” The android shifted his features into a deadpan. “What is a pigeon’s favourite poem? A hai-coo.” Richard’s face lit up again, the android bursting into laughter.

Gavin’s nose twisted in a sneer. “That... was corny as hell.” Self-hatred bubbled inside him, his mind overloading and crashing with the strain. He hastened his pace, making Sugar pound the ground with her hooves towards the approaching main house, leaving the others behind.

Spice’s slender profile fell at the sudden disappearance of her mate and she slowed into a dawdling pace.

Richard stroke her neck in a comforting gesture. The light in his eyes extinguished, and he gazed into the distance.

* * *

Taking advantage of the clear weather, the staff served lunch outside. Large wooden tables, fit for six people were decorated with orange and white checkered tablecloths. Cornucopia centrepieces filled with golden and cream fake fruits adorned each table, white mugs and plates set on each sitting position.

A bowl of creamy, homemade pumpkin soup was served to the guests. Enriched with stinging curry, roasted lentils and crunchy apple slices, the orange confection glistened with the sun rays. An equivalent thirium drink was provided, the sweetened pumpkin and apple liquid served on bigger white mugs. The conversation filled the air, laughter resounding from time to time, and cheeriness floated around.

Gavin sat across Richard, who was the star of the lunch once again. The android talked about the procedure, safety and expectations about his upgrade. It had piqued every other model’s interest and the detective had a hunch Dr. Sierra would be getting an onslaught of work.

Mind flashing back over and over to their previous conversation, Gavin added sparse comments to the exchange. He spent most of the lunch’s time observing his partner, watching him shine. Finally receiving a deserving chance from people surrounding him, the android smiled and chattered, always polite. The detective would classify him as more charming than Connor, holding easy conversations with who wanted to listen to him. It was no surprise Richard had easily attracted a boyfriend. Slugs crawled in Gavin’s stomach; he was tremendously proud of Richard, yet wished to be the one the android had chosen.

* * *

The afternoon brought a well-sought activity: apple picking. The group was taken into a sumptuous orchard where cherry, lemon and pear-coloured orbs shone in the sun. The farm’s staff handed out wicker baskets to each sub-group, and the rally started.

Richard examined the trees, trying to determine the best approach for their picking. “The finest apples are the ones within reach; the higher limbs are yet to come to full ripeness.”

Basket in hand, Gavin waited expectantly. “Sooo… no tree climbing?”

“Of course not, Gavin.” Richard frowned, his bottom lip jutting out. “Besides being dangerous one could damage the more fragile areas of the tree.”

“Ok, ok, just kidding.” Gavin’s brows hiked his forehead and he lifted both of his hands in a surrendering manner. He looked upwards; the trees that surrounded them held their apples higher than other counterparts. “These are too high; I can’t reach them.”

Gavin watched Richard lifting his arm, grabbing and rolling gently an apple in the direction of its branch. He twisted it gently, the stem breaking away with ease.

A shard of envy stirred inside Gavin. “You trying to make me jealous, Goliath?”

Richard chuckled, the joyful harmony resounding in Gavin’s chest. “Nonsense, David.” He offered the apple to his partner. “Check the apple; it has no blemishes nor bruises. That’s what we need to look for when choosing.”

Gavin held the fruit in his hand, turning it around and inspecting it. The lush red held a hint of a golden glow, and he set the produce inside the basket. “Understood.”

“I can pick you up if you do not mind.”

Gavin whirled around. “Wh-what? Why?”

“To reach the apples. It’s only fair you be able to reach the sweetest spécimens.” _I need to hold you closer._

Gavin’s brain sparked, trying to grasp Richard’s words. _Me, on top of him, groin pressed against his neck port._ He short-circuited.

Gavin’s rising stress spread through his body, alerts popping up in Richard’s HUD. The android didn’t understand his partner’s reaction. “You don’t need to, Gavin.”

“Sure!” Gavin blurted. _Fuck my big blabbermouth!_ He couldn’t go back on his word, he’d probably have to explain his reasons. Gavin took in deep breaths, hand prodding distractedly at his scar.

Richard picked his partner up, setting him on his shoulders as if he were a sheer feather. Their proximity set Gavin’s body aflame, his insides burning like a hearthstone in a cold winter day.

An influx of data overwhelmed the android’s cores, his logic module lagging in its functions. He was unable to control what he felt and how much everything about them clicked together as if made for each other. It was beautiful and scary, and beyond words in any of the 7111 languages of the world. Every advance he reached occupied an incalculable space in his memories, and Richard wanted to relive every single moment. His systems showcased a 103% increased success rate: today would be the day he’d win Gavin’s heart.

* * *

Hours trickled by, and Gavin’s tenseness settled into a comfortable atmosphere. Whenever Richard picked Gavin up, their muscles relaxed and the care in the android’s touch was affectionate. No one had ever been so careful with him. Gavin chuckled now and then as he played with Richard’s hair and tossed a multitude of creamy-coloured apples into their basket.

His mind still liked to remind him from time to time of the chains on his heart, the touch that wasn’t his. The intimacy felt foreign and left a bittersweet aftertaste in his throat.

* * *

Basket filled to the brim, Richard and Gavin approached Jane, another EM400 model.

“Ah, I see you’re ready! Please follow me.”

Jane led them into the cider mill tasting room. Different groups were already mid-process, pressing their own apple cider. “Rose’s farm is actually in its fourth generation, being run by the family through the years. The cider-making was a process created more recently by Rose’s father, and has been modernized by her and Kara this year.”

She showed them the different machinery, offering brief explanations about the process. The biggest news was the thirium-cider combiner, which blended fresh samples of the mix.

Richard and Gavin tried their hands at crafting apple cider with their picked bushel. The android even created a small bottle of thirium to offer to his brother. They joked around while bottling their brews — decorating them with vintage-looking labels — before unwinding at the tasting area.

Drink served in sable black campfire mugs, they swirled the amber liquid with tawny cinnamon sticks. Sipping a gulp from their mugs, the men took their time in savouring the bittersweet apple taste. Gavin closed his eyes, revelling in the tick fruity notes that prodded his tongue.

Richard focused on the tang of the blend, dismissing prompts with the composing elements. The mouthful of cider felt thick in his mouth, warming the back of his throat. The zesty hint of cinnamon was the quintessential element to the cider. He loved the cider.

“So?”

“I adore the piquant aftertaste of apple cider.”

“Good thing we’re taking some bottles home, then.”

Gavin offered his staple double wink, and Richard’s heart pounded in his chest, pump ready to burst his confines. He wanted to take the human’s hands in his, kiss the knuckles and caress the olive skin.

He reached for Gavin’s right hand that idled on top of the table, but the universe was surely against him. Jane chose the moment to bring them the box of apple cider doughnuts they’d ordered, effectively startling Gavin. The detective bumped his knee on the table, spilling a snippet of his drink.

“I’m so sorry…” Gavin apologized as Jane rushed to clean the liquid. The human clawed at the silvery scar on his nose as the tension spread to his whole body. How he wished for a hole to pop up and swallow him...

* * *

Before knowing it, the day reached its end, and a weekend filled with Autumn spirit was mere memories. Gavin felt his heart shrinking in his chest, a buzzing pain in the background making it hard to breathe. Spending all of his waking hours with Richard would no longer be an option, and Gavin was not ready for it to end after sampling a taste.

He tried sorting his thoughts, to discipline his mind. After all, these had been overly romantic activities, but Gavin could not forget who the real object of Richard’s affection was: _Rupert_.

His bronchioles stung, sensation steadily climbing onto bronchi and spreading through his lungs. Rupert wasn't human, he was an android. Perfection incarnate able to connect with Richard in degrees Gavin, no more than a human, never would. Gavin had nothing to offer; he was broken, mortal, flawed.

His thoughts spiralled further and further down as he stood by himself on the main house’s floor; Richard had gone picking their bags. It hurt, and he’s grown tired of the pain.

The android reemerged, backpacks in hand and chatting intently with Rose. The honeyed sound of Richard's voice reached Gavin, who turned around to face them.

“Sweeties, I want to say once again I am really sorry for the mix-up.” Rose's deep mocha-coloured lips tugged downwards. “I hope you still had a fun weekend.”

“There is nothing to forgive, Miss Rose,” Richard interjected with a shake of the head and a relaxed countenance.

“It was such a pleasure to meet you.” Rose pulled the duo into her arms, settling on a kindhearted hug.

Gavin flinched at the sudden affection, fighting the awkwardness that bubbled in his throat.

Releasing them, Rose offered a smile, serenity reaching her warm eyes. “I hope to see you two back here soon.”

“So do we. Please extend our greatest regards to all of the amazing members of your staff."

“Yeah, I really enjoyed the activities. Thank you for the opportunity.” Gavin figured he had to say something, lest he’d be seen as ungrateful. Which he already was in other places.

“Drive safely!”

The duo took their leave and exited the house. The cold of the night bit Gavin’s cheeks, and he buried his face under his scarf. As they neared the car, Richard touched his shoulder, prompting him to look at the android.

“Would you mind that I drove?”

“Sure, I’m actually pretty tired,” came Gavin’s muffled voice. He rounded the car to the passenger’s side. “The weekend was way too active for what I’m used to.”

Settled in the vehicle, Richard turned the lights on, the engine roaring to life. Gavin felt the weight of the activities and his emotions dragging him to lethargy. He wrapped the blanket his partner brought and curled on his seat.

The android spent their first minutes focused, in everything and nothing; in the drive and the roads, in reviewing moments of the weekend, in monitoring Gavin. He wanted to say something; what, he was unsure.

“Did you enjoy the weekend?” Richard decided at last.

The question startled Gavin, who had his eyes closed and was falling into a much-needed slumber. “Of course I did, Tin Man. Even if an activity was not fun, nothing’s ever boring with my best friend there.”

Richard’s pump jolted; was it a pleasant jolt? It was… bittersweet.

_**Gavin: Best Friend – Path Unlocked**_

_ **Level 3 Mission: Failed.** _

Richard could not understand; everything pointed towards a romantic attraction.

_I need to say something!_

Resolved to confess Gavin his feelings, Richard glanced to the passenger’s side. “Gavin, I-”

_No_.

Right now it was pointless; he’d lost track of the time processing. Gavin’s breathing had slowed down, his partner curled like a cat on the seat, fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), come chat with me ^^  
  
Ouch, things are burning sooo slowly  
Gavin is a true blockhead, and now Richard thinks he has no chances... It might be his own fault, babbling on about Rupert.  
What do you think is Rupert's role in all of this?  
Next time on Pumpkin Kisses, Harvest wishes: Richard wonders about to have loved and lost
> 
> Thank you for all your support <333


	13. “I never knew it could be this way.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“How did the weekend go?” Chris asked._  
_“Place's nice. The activities were unexpected but fun; sadly too romantic.” Gavin swigged bitterly his coffee._  
_“Too romantic?! There's no such thing as that, Gavin!” Tina screeched._  
_“Well, since I found out that Rich is in love with Rupert the pigeon guy, there is.”_  
_“What?! With the pigeon guy? It can't be true.”_  
_“But it is, Tina.” With a thump on the table, Gavin set down his mug._  
_“Did he- did he actually tell you that?”_  
_“No, but-”_  
_“Then you can't be sure-”_  
_“Tina, the guy tried to call him multiple times Saturday night, Anderson called the farm to leave a message about that.”_  
_"You can’t let some random guy — especially pigeon guy — come and snatch your boyfriend right under your nose.”_  
_Gavin carded his fingers through his hair. “He is not my boyfriend, Tina.”_  
_“Just press him against the wall and kiss him!”_
> 
> Richard is antsy with the weekend’s result and the nagging path unlocked popup. Gavin notices and feels guilty. The boys end up discussing feelings with other friends of theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

“I never knew it could be this way.”

Another day, another week. The average workday could no longer lay claim on Richard’s attention; the android kept daydreaming about a certain human, one that boasted cuteness in a compact size. He’d noticed a pattern: ever since Connor had dragged him to his first Autumn festivity, every day with Gavin grew fuller of activities.

Another thing that also grew unrestrained was Richard’s love for said human.

After the adventuresome weekend, no wonder the arriving Monday tasted dull and blunt. Richard’s systems gave him no rest, picking at him all day long every time he left and rejoined his partner.

_**Gavin: Best Friend – Path Unlocked**_

Dismissing the alert for the 97141st time, the RK900’s patience was running short. Gavin sat across him, scribbling on the tablet in hand. A wave of relief engulfed Richard, grateful for the detective's obliviousness. Frustration tugged at him for the weekend's outcome: a mission had taken root in his head and its failure loomed. Calculation errors thwarted his logic processes and Richard wanted to tear them apart one by one.

A rushed wireless transmission reached the android, filled with questioning and doubting feelings.

_Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> You’re stressed. I can see your high levels. What’s going on? Did something happen? Did **someone** do anything to hurt you?_

The channel in question was the one Richard shared with Connor when at work; a safety measure of some sorts.

_Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> Please talk to me._

Richard did _not_ want to discuss the predicament that plagued him with Connor.

_Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> Everything’s all right, Connor._  
_Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> It’s not. I can scan you, and your base programming is mine._  
_Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> I am uncertain as to if I want to discuss this with you._  
_Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> ...oh. So something _**did** happen.  
_Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> Not exactly, Connor.  
_ _Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> It’s the weekend, isn’t it? Detective Reed has been acting weird; he rejected you, didn’t he?_

The younger android paused his end of the connection. He loved Connor, but his brother could be much too overwhelming, and patience was not something in abundance in his threads at the moment.

_Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> There is nothing for him to reject when I haven’t confessed my feelings._  
_Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> Then what happened?  
_ _Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> Connor, I appreciate your concern, but I’d rather not dive into this matter._

Impatience seeped into their link, escaping Connor’s systems.

_Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> You can’t keep this bottled up, your stress levels are too high._  
_Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> They’re not dangerously high; I am not reckless._  
_Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> I wasn’t saying you are. I’m only worried about you.  
_ _Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> I am aware, Connor. And I appreciate it, truly, yet I’d rather converse at some other time._

Richard’s HUD provided him with a spike in the other RK’s stress. A pained response surged into his core, guilt sprouting from Richard's pump.

_Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> ...please don’t shut me out._  
_Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> I’m not.  
_ _Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> I know I was insensitive about you and Gavin, but I worry about you._

The influx of stress afflicted their link. Richard’s attempts at relaying calming prompts were met with some resistance.

_Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> I won’t say I fully understand what you feel, I only want to look out for you; you’re my baby brother._  
_Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> Connor, it's ok. I promise to converse about it with you at a later time. Meanwhile, take relief in the fact that everything is ok; my systems are simply acting out due to not having acted upon my wanting._  
_Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> Just… you should talk with someone in the meantime.  
_ _Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> Don’t worry, Connor. Thank you._

Connor’s concern lingered, nagging Richard in the back of his mind. He willed his systems to halt the overtime work, strain plummeting down. He closed his eyes, an unneeded exhale making its way out. He supposed Connor had a point, though.

Before letting to second guess himself, Richard chose to confide in one of his best friends.

_Dialling contact name Josh…_

_Josh >> Nines!_  
_Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> Good afternoon, Josh._  
_Josh >> I was just thinking about calling you to know how the weekend went._  
_Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> That is… the reason I am phoning you._  
_Josh >> Ouch… I can almost feel your disappointment. That bad?_  
_Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> You would be surprised._  
_Josh >> Do you want to come over tonight?_  
_Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> If I won’t impose._  
_Josh >> Nonsense. John has karate practice tonight, but he'll be glad to see you before leaving._  
_Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> I’d be grateful to come by, then._  
_Josh >> You also have to tell me how your upgrade’s holding up._  
_Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> Surely. I will stop by after my shift’s end._  
_Josh >> Deal. In the meantime, take it easy for the rest of the day._  
_Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> Thank you, Josh.  
_ _Josh >> No problem._

_Call terminated._

* * *

The day felt atypical: Richard had been antsy for the whole day. Work was back to its usual drabness — not that Gavin hoped for crimes to happen — and the pair hadn’t left the station. Gavin peeked between his screen and the tiny blooming azure blue vase on his desk towards the android. A rather lovely and delicate throng of petals coated the charming plant that his partner had offered him. ‘To brighten your desk’, he’d said. They did brighten his desk, as beautiful as they were. Gavin wondered if the flowers had a meaning.

Richard worked soundlessly opposite Gavin, eyes cast downwards at a tablet, dutifully completing necessary tasks. Where others around wouldn’t give a second glance, it might seem the android worked serenely, no issues noted on his way. Yet, Gavin always noticed his partner.

And right now, Richard was way too restless.

The detective thought back at their weekend together — not too much, he didn’t want to pain himself unnecessarily —, rummaging his brain for faults of his. Richard hadn’t acted any differently towards him, but he was always extra polite; Gavin couldn’t rely on that. It invariably ended up amounting to his fault.

The detective fidgeted with his tablet pen, twirling it on his fingers. Fun and delightful were the weekend’s main descriptions, out of a Hallmark movie. _Overly romantic_ when the android only wanted friendship, his traitorous heart provided.

Gavin bit the top of the pen, an urge to nibble on it taking the best of him. He did a double-take before actually sinking his teeth; but these things were expensive, unlike old pens. Realization dawned over him, and the pen fell with a dry clack on top of the keyboard.

Richard had gotten in trouble with Rupert for having spent a romantic weekend with Gavin, and was now being consumed by stress and guilt. The detective frowned. _Probably mostly guilt._ He picked back up the forgotten pen, narrowed eyes re-focusing on the datapad.

Gavin found himself spacing out again not even a minute later. The letters on the screen became mangled blobs, blurred in his vision. Unordered thoughts swirled in his mind.

_Why do I feel guilty? Because you spent the weekend with him. But I did nothing, Rupert can’t be jealous. Didn’t you really?_

The detective forcefully clutched the pen, which creaked under the strain.

_I didn’t! Then why does it hurt?_

The last thing Gavin wanted was for Richard to suffer. Front and foremost they were friends; could he possibly help his partner? Even if his heart stung with a million needles.

Gavin lifted his eyes from the jumbled mess in the datapad. The human’s eyes laid on the android who worked with a leaned head, narrowed eyes, and tight lips. Not even woes could rob Richard from his gracefulness.

Bold, blue letters in his HUD alerted the RK about an uncommon sudden rate drop of Gavin’s vitals. What could’ve possibly caused it? Richard glanced upwards, eyes straying slightly to the side. Between a computer screen and the forget-me-not blossom that he’d offered to Gavin, Richard caught the detective observing. A small tug of lips peeked on Gavin’s features, a soft shine taking over his emerald eyes. Own stress levels plunging, Richard found himself also smiling.

* * *

As the clock ticked 18h30, Richard stood from his workstation. Gavin registered the movement in the corner of his vision, catching his partner shutting his terminal down for the day.

“Hey, I’m still finishing this up; do you wanna wait a bit?” Gavin gnawed his lower lip; maybe he could talk and find out what was going on with the android. “I could give you a ride.”

“Forgive me, Gavin, but I am not heading home yet.” Richard pursed his lips. “I already have plans.”

_Oh_. Why did he even ask? Of course, he had a date.

Mouth tugged to the right, his lower lip jutted out inconspicuously. “Sorry, didn’t mean to pry into your business.”

“Not at all, I am merely heading to visit Josh.” The RK slipped his arms, one by one, into his long-coat.

Richard wasn’t going out with Rupert, he was on the way to Josh’s! Gavin liked Josh; the android was level-headed and smart; unsurprising for a teacher. Gavin would dare saying his peaceful ideologies were the strongest amidst the Jericho leaders’ quartet.

“That’s cool; Josh is a very nice guy, I like him.”

“I have to agree,” Richard added, mouth pressed in an amused line.

The android decided to try his luck. “Do you have a crush on Josh, Gavin?”

The detective arched his brows, confusion sprouting on his face. “What? No way man. He’s good-looking but not my type.”

Richard’s protocols kicked in: Gavin was telling the truth.

“Besides, he and John totally fit together.” Gavin winked his emerald eyes, failing charmingly. “You gotta set up a group activity with them, it’d be cool to hang out again.”

“I’ll be taking my leave. It is past our shift’s end, please don’t overwork yourself, Gavin.” Richard titled his head to the right, brows almost imperceptibly furrowed. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

The detective nodded. “Sure.”

Gavin’s chest loosened, tension ebbing away knowing his partner would get advice from one of the most able-minded people Gavin knew.

“Hey, Rich?” Watching Richard turning around, the detective smiled, a single tug on the right corner of his mouth.

“Yes?”

“Have fun for me, ok?”

“I will.” Richard bowed his head lightly. “Thank you, Gavin.”

The android waved at him with a leather glove-clad hand. Gavin leaned back in his chair, head resting on the rest. He sat there long after Richard disappeared from his field of vision, entranced by the assortment of hues — charcoal black, wool-grey and sky-blue — that minutes before enriched his eyes.

* * *

“Hey, Gav, is everything alright?”

Focused on the datapad, it took a couple of seconds until his head registered the sentence. Gavin rubbed his eyes, slowly lifting his head. Standing next to his table, Chris held an empty mug.

Gavin stretched his body sluggishly, teeth peeking from his open wide cat-like mouth. “Hm, yeah, why wouldn't it be?”

“It's… a quarter to ten, shouldn't you be home?” Chris’ left eyebrow arched upwards.

“Shit-” Gavin fumbled with his pine, forgotten next to his — now empty — coffee cup. It actually was _that_ late. And he'd promised Rich to go home early.

The officer gestured with his mug. “Richard has left hours ago; what are you still even doing here?”

The detective sighed. Richard and he were the perfect team, solving cases left and right. They were the best DPD had ever seen, yet today Gavin simply could not shut the way the man-made angel distracted him.

“Got wrapped up by work.”

Chris observed him as the detective turned off his screen and datapad, standing up from his desk.

The officer signalled with his head. “I was going to grab a cup of coffee with Tina; wanna come before heading home?”

Garvin looked at his colleague, then at his cup. He picked it up. “Sure, why not.”

The officers entered the breakroom where a very tired-looking Tina already nursed her scalding mug. She wiggled four of her right hand’s fingers in a wave, never truly letting go of her coffee.

Chris poured the warm beverage into his and Gavin's mugs, and they joined Tina at one of the stooled high tables.

“Still working here, Gav?”

“Got distracted,” Gavin stated, ceramic stifling his words.

Tina hummed. “Can't work with tall, stoic and handsome distracting you, huh.”

The detective merely rolled his eyes, yet not denying it.

“How did the weekend go?” Chris asked.

“Place's nice. All friendly people there. The activities were unexpected but fun; sadly too romantic for us.” Gavin swigged bitterly his coffee.

“Too romantic?! There's no such thing as that, Gavin!” Tina screeched.

“Well, since I found out that Rich is in love with Rupert the pigeon guy, _there is_.”

Chris narrowed his eyes, mouth opening slightly in disbelief.

“_What?!_ With the pigeon guy? It can't be true.”

“But it is, Tina.” With a thump on the table, Gavin set down his mug.

“Did he- did he actually tell you that?”

“No, but-”

“Then you can't be sure-”

“Tina, the guy tried to contact him multiple times Saturday night, even Anderson called the farm to leave a message about that.”

Tina closed her gaping mouth, swallowing dry. “Can't argue with that.”

Breaking the silence, Chris interjected. “Still, if he didn’t _actually_ tell you that, there’s always a small chance you’re wrong. Rupert could be a mere good friend.”

“Chris is right.” Tina tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Besides, you can’t let some random guy — especially pigeon guy — come and snatch your boyfriend right under your nose.”

Gavin carded his fingers through his hair. “He is _not_ my boyfriend, Tina.”

“But you want him to be,” she shot with a pearly white grin.

Chris finished his coffee, setting down his mug on the table. “It’s a shame the weekend didn’t work; I was sure it’d do the trick.”

“You mean you knew about the romantic activities?” Gavin jumped up from his stool. “You know what, I don’t even wanna know. I’m gonna go home.”

The officers watched him taking hurried steps out of the room.

“Just press him against the wall and kiss him!”

Gavin ignored Tina’s comment. Back turned at them, the detective continued to leave the room, flipping the bird.

Tina chuckled.

* * *

Richard saw himself sat on the cream plush couch placed in Josh and John’s living room. The house showcased a humble frame, spacious despite its modest size. Books and trinkets of all kinds claimed their space in the antique shelves, conferring a charming look to the house.

Josh reappeared from the kitchen, setting a pair of clear cups with bright blue swishing inside. The android took his seat next to his friend.

“So,” the PJ500 began. He crossed his legs and rested an arm on the couch’s backrest. “Now that we’re more comfortable, do you want to tell me what happened?”

Richard sighed. “I don’t even know where to start.”

A chortle escaped the other android. “From the beginning, Nines.”

“I can only describe the weekend as an unexpected development.” His hands fidgeted distractedly with one another. “Do not mistake me, the activities were thrilling; yet they were mostly geared towards romance.”

“And why would that be a bad thing?” Josh picked his glass, the liquid swirling with the motion.

“In theory, it would be the perfect mean to my desired outcome, however, my systems seem to be acting erratically.” Richard crossed his legs. “I cannot seem to predict what Gavin wants.”

“That sounds weird. Did you use your pre-construction tool?”

“I did; the results fluctuated between an overly successful probability and unreliability.”

Josh handed the other glass to Richard, silently encouraging him to continue.

“At a certain point, I chose to go forward with confessing my feelings despite the confusing rates.” The RK took a short sip from his glass. “I flirted with Gavin and almost kissed him, however a multitude of events managed to consistently prevent anything from happening.”

Josh furrowed his brows in a low depression. “That almost sounds like a movie.”

“Indeed.” Richard set the glass back on the table. “I made sure to turn off my communications; I wished to focus solely on Gavin. The perfect moment to confess to him was ruined by a call to the farm from Hank.”

“I don’t know what to say. It looks as if the universe teamed up to stop you from dating Gavin.”

“I’ve not even shared with you _the worse_.” If Richard still wore his LED, it’d be circling an angry red, splashing the colour on the walls. “Gavin called me his best friend; every time I interact with him after a period apart, a ‘Best Friend - Path Unlocked’ popup nags me in my HUD.”

Mid-sip, Josh halted. “Oh, Nines…”

“I never knew it could be this way.” The RK stared ahead to the emptiness, eyes losing they usual glint. “Love; such a beautiful thing, yet clad in thorns that devastate with the pain of losing someone who was never yours, to begin with.”

Josh patted his friend’s arm. “Maybe there is still something you can do? Everything you’ve been telling me about your relationship has pointed to Gavin being somewhat interested in you.”

“‘Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.” A quote from Alfred Lord Tennyson. “I shall endure this; I am not willing to sacrifice our connection.”

“You can’t know for sure until you confess to him.” Josh’s level tone tried to stir his friend, the same fatherly tone as when the PJ500 had to smack some sense into his friends. “You won’t be able to rest until you do it, even your systems seem to have agreed without consulting you.”

Richard was clueless about what to do. He wanted Gavin, but at what cost? Not on the expense of their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), come chat with me ^^  
  
This was a calm one.  
I love the idea of Richard having someone he confides in besides Connor. Do you think Josh fits, or would you choose someone else?  
About our small blockheads... we're getting there, I promise!  
Next time on Pumpkin Kisses, Harvest wishes: Rupert drops by for a quick visit...
> 
> Thank you for all your support <333


	14. “I can’t come back.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Rich, you look like you could use a break.”_   
_“I am running at an almost optimal condition, there is no need to worry.”_   
_“Fine, but not everyone can be like you, robocop.” Gavin tried offering a charming smirk, double winking clumsily. “I’mma get a cup of coffee. The weather is kinda nice today. Wanna keep me company and go outside when I get back?”_   
_Gavin gnawed his lip, hope mixing with uncertainty in his expression. A timid smile fought to peek through, and Richard was lost in love, so lost._   
_Richard bared his smile, full on display and wholly for the other man. “Of course, Gavin.”_   
_He glanced outside; although dotted with ashy grey clouds, the sky shined blue and the wind was absent. He’d gathered that the general atmosphere was pleasant during the time they’d spent on the field, so he supposed taking Gavin outdoors and confessing to him in a more private and quiet manner would be most enjoyable._
> 
> Their friends' words didn't fall on deaf ears, and the boys are decided to finally confess their love. However, an unexpected visitor at the DPD changes the course of their plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry about being so late with this chapter! Beyond life, I've been a bit busy helping organize #Reed900WinterGiftExchange, and didn't have time for everything.  
I hope you enjoy this one! <3

This must have been what the internet meant about moments where the time stopped. Richard lay on his back in his bed, staring at paint clumps and other imperfections on the ghost-white ceiling. He found himself regretting his California king size bed for the last couple of weeks. It was too big. Too empty. Too _cold_.

The android rolled yet again onto his side, searching for a comfortable position he knew he wouldn’t find. What troubled his systems, preventing Richard from falling into stasis, was not the mattress nor the sheets. It was his own mind.

Hours past his get-together with Josh, a playback of their conversation along with the events of the last days plagued his systems, effectively refusing the RK his rest. It was a non-terminated process, gobbling more and more resources to its tasks.

Logically, Richard understood the reasoning for being kept wide awake. It didn’t mean he approved or enjoyed it.

The android turned on his stomach, spreading his limbs in a starfish-like manner. Burying his face in his pillow, Richard hoped that the lack of visible stimuli would help in engaging the stasis.

With no need to breathe, he deemed the position acceptable, however, it would not be one he’d actively choose. Unlike Gavin. Richard snorted. Gavin was able to spread his body all around, claiming both space, pillows and pillow-like bodies. Such as Richard’s.

The android sprung his eyes open into the nothingness of his pillow. No, definitely not working.

_What shall I do?_ Josh had urged him to carry on trying to win over the detective who claimed his mechanical heart. However, the RK feared the loss of their friendship and proximity. Richard was fresh into the world and knew the pain of a loss would vanish with the ticking of the time, yet, he knew some things were too precious to become mere memories of a different time.

Richard sighed and sat up on the lonely mattress, back against the hard, equally frigid headboard. _A final attempt, and then I shall lock my yearnings behind my friendship towards Gavin._ The android threw his sheets back, scurrying out of his bedroom.

* * *

Gavin was exhausted, his body weighing on him like shackles tied into his hands and feet. Curled cat-like under four blankets, Gavin’s body was cosy and snug, but the kind of comfort felt wrong. Off, even.

The Autumn was making itself known, spreading its icy embrace through Detroit, reaching humans and androids alike, and the detective was bundled-up nicely. Yet, the warmth was amiss. The warmth he craved for, needed even, had dream-like blue eyes, tingling skin that revealed pale beauty upon touch, and an embrace strong enough to make demons turn away.

Gavin missed something he wasn’t allowed to have.

> _“Did he- did he actually tell you that?”_
> 
> _“No, but-”_
> 
> _“Then you can't be sure-”_
> 
> _“Tina, the guy tried to contact him multiple times Saturday night."_
> 
> _Breaking the silence, Chris interjected. “Still, if he didn’t actually tell you that, there’s always a small chance you’re wrong. Rupert could be a mere good friend.”_
> 
> _“Chris is right.” Tina tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Besides, you can’t let some random guy — especially pigeon guy — come and snatch your boyfriend right under your nose.”_

Frosted fingers snaked from under the covers, grabbing the phone that lay on the bedside table. _3:09 am_. He was dead tired, why the hell couldn’t he fall asleep?

Taking a deep exhale, Gavin jumped out of his bed and grabbed his bulky robe. He marched into the kitchen, set on drinking a warm glass of milk and carry on with his plans of sleeping. The buzzing of his refrigerator was the only sound filling the room and a smile peeked as he shook his head. Humans had created a whole new species, yet _still _couldn’t come up with silent fridges.

Taking the white and green carton out of the appliance, Gavin set it on top of the counter. As he poured the first trickles of creamy liquid inside of his mug, his eyes fell on the familiar white metal scattered with copper, gold and carmine maple leaves. Slowly placing down the milk container, he halted the task at hand. Gavin’s memories flew back to pumpkin and cinnamon dancing along with coffee and hints of milk.

It hit him like a train: Gavin had never cooked anything for his partner. Multiple times Richard had gone out of his way to create something for him, even with his great if cooking and Gavin had never returned the kindness. _I’m a real dick._ He didn’t know if anyone had already cooked for his partner; Pigeon-Guy surely didn’t strike him as the culinary type.

Gavin leaned his hip against the counter, a frown pulling down his features. Richard _deserved_ people that remembered him, that made whatever it may be for him simply because the kind-hearted android crossed their mind. _Unlike me_.

He needed to change that, _stat_. Gavin was nothing if diligent, and sprung immediately into action. He scavenged his drawer for one of the notebooks he used to scrapbook recipes that seemed tasty. He never actually ended up making them, though. Today was the day to change that. He flipped through the pages of the hardcover notebook, looking high and low for the drinks’ section. Upon finding it, it was a matter of seconds until choosing the tastiest-looking one.

Placing a small pan on the stove, Gavin grabbed the discarded milk carton and poured it into it. The can of soft pumpkin puree was the next to be added, followed by a couple of dark brown cinnamon sticks, ginger powder and vanilla extract.

He let the concoction heat lazily, waiting for the bubbles that should form around the edges to bring it to a simmer.

As the mix reached a near-boiling state, Gavin removed the pan from the heat. He strained it into a clean saucepan, removing the solid ingredients.

_Shit_. He forgot to check the main ingredient. Gavin dashed towers his fridge, testing drawers open. There it was. Gavin mentally thanked every other saint in possible existence. He chopped the chocolate bar, adding it to the saucepan and bringing it back to the stove.

Gavin whisked gently until the chocolate dissolved into a gooey smooth mixture. Bringing a wooden spoon into his lips, he tried the liquid. The missing ingredient: brown sugar.

The detective didn't have marshmallows and chocolate shavings to garnish the hot chocolate and made a mental note to search for them before work.

At long last, Gavin sipped the finished beverage. He’d only ever been a decent cook, yet this hot chocolate ticked all his boxes. It was as if he drank a candy bar, cinnamon, pumpkin and chocolate coating his tongue and enveloping his senses like a cosy fireplace. He let his mouth fall open, disbelieving how much the rich thickness of the liquid surpassed any store-bought drink. _Still not as good as Rich’s, but it’ll do._

The detective poured the mix into the metallic white tumbler, filling it comfortably to the top and closing its burnt red cap. He saved the remainder in a glass bottle curiously meant to hold milk, screwing the lid on. It needed to cool down so he’d store it in his fridge first thing in the morning.

Gavin trudged back to his room, stiff limbs pulling him heavily onto the mattress. Thankfully, the trio of furballs remained curled like statues, unmoved during his ordeal of getting under the covers. He knew the Winter crept close when none of the kitties had made their way into the kitchen to inspect his doings for the whole hour he’d spent there.

Fatigue finally claiming his body, Gavin fell asleep instantly, the night-blue mug with a dollop of milk forgotten on the kitchen counter.

* * *

Richard closed his oven's door and turned the knob. Recipe already selected, the android was quickly becoming an addict to cooking — an illogical premise — and would once again treat the man he loved with a delicacy. Maybe there was some truth in the 'win someone by their stomach' saying.

He reached for the large lime green bowl next to the hand mixer and dropped the cream cheese in. He mixed it until it became a smooth mass. He cracked the eggs open and a can of pumpkin puree.

Richard mixed, whisked, and mixed once more before adding flour, sugar, pumpkin pie spice, and cinnamon.

Why did he keep such an array of ingredients? Maybe he'd been researching Autumn recipes to warm a heart, maybe not. The RK would not comment on it.

His thoughts strayed towards Gavin and the human's cute, fleeting expressions as he delighted himself with each of Richard's cookings. The android nearly forgot to add the salt before all the clumps dissolved.

Richard smiled.

He set aside the batter and turned his objective into making a crust. Crushing chocolate cookies into crumbs was a children's play for the military-grade android, and pride pricked his circuits; he'd bend predefined rules and shape his own path.

Mixing the dusty crumbs with previously melted butter, Richard stirred dutifully, coating them in a moist fusion. The cookies were ready for their placement in the pan, and the android covered tightly its bottom. He analyzed the optimal height ratio of the crumbs, settling on a third of the pan's height.

He filled carefully the remaining space with the previous cheesecake batter, placing the pan inside a baking dish filled with boiling water. The oven baked the cake as Richard cleaned the slight disarray in his kitchen, and a sugary aroma wafted into the room. For a single moment, the android closed his eyes, pre-constructing Gavin's scar wrinkling as the human smiled seconds before taking a bite from something Richard offered him.

The RK finished cleaning, leaning on his elbows on his counter. Unashamed, he daydreamed with the emerald-eyed man, until a timer alerted him to check on the baked good.

Oven turned off, Richard propped it open. He checked the consistency._ Perfect._ Lightly jiggly in the centre, he'd let it cool overnight. The android eyed proudly the creamy yellow and chocolate cheesecake; it simply missed a topping drizzle of melted chocolate and caramel, which he'd take care of in the morning.

Richard claimed the space in his bed, thoughts about its loneliness forgotten for the moment. The newly self-assigned missions by his systems had the stasis protocol finally cooperating, and the android felt the strain in his limbs ebbing away. Before shutting down, a smile peeked on Richard's tea-rose lips._Tomorrow_.

\----

By no means was Gavin Reed a morning person. Sleep was never enough. Did he only get to sleep a couple of hours? He’d feel tired. Did he manage to sleep twelve hours straight? He felt like a zombie.

There was no solution for the dichotomy; Gavin Reed was permanently tired.

So, when the detective baked out of his bed, adrenaline rushing through his veins, you’d think he was sick. Not even a cup of coffee was able to forge this kind of magic. Gavin didn’t sport a good mood per se; for that, it’d be needed a miracle. But, he was in a relatively happier spirit, with energy renovated and just a little bit of hope.

He arrived at the precinct, bright and early, a gait in his step, marshmallows in his bag. Had Tina not been until late on her shift due to her new roles, she’d be swarming her friend, demanding him to dish his newfound resolutions. Storing the thermos in the breakroom, Gavin gnawed his lower lip. He’d heat it later for Richard.

The detective sat at his desk with a steaming cup of the DPD’s regular old coffee, focusing on the work for the day. Or, at least, trying to. Gavin’s mind escaped continually from his tasks, finding bliss in images much more comforting than broken glass and crime weapons. It found comfort in sky-blue able to warm the coldest of the days, in a shy yet magnetic personality capable of charming who listened.

Forecasts proclaimed the halting of the rain for the day. Later in the afternoon, Gavin would call Richard aside. He’d bring him to the worn-out wooden bench, and they’d sit under sluggish sunbeams. He’d offer his partner the hot chocolate that made Gavin think about him and tell the android about the claim he had on his heart. How Gavin enjoyed watching the gleam of happiness in his eyes, the timid smile on his lips. How the android was selfless and put everyone else ahead of him, how he shined if given a chance. And how Gavin liked himself better with Richard.

Gavin would graze his fingers on the back of Rich’s had, he’d relish in the tingling feeling of the android’s true beauty. And he’d ask him for just one chance. Maybe Richard could learn to love him. Gavin would always notice him, always sh-

“Gavin?” A warm grip squeezed the detective’s shoulder, electrical tingling jolting him awake from his daydreaming.

Gavin snapped his head up to the side, eyes locking with a hue he’d been fantasizing about seconds prior. _When did he get here?_

Creases shaped between sculpted brows. “Are you alright, Gavin? You’ve been staring into nothing for the last five minutes.”

_Oh, baby, don’t frown…_ Gavin had the urge to straighten those creases with his thumb but refrained from it. “Yeah, yeah, of course. You been there for long?”

The android’s hand withdrew at last from its position, not before giving a final squeeze. “Six minutes and thirty-three seconds.”

The human scrunched his nose. “You’re too sneaky, Rich.”

_ **>>>> Level 3 Mission set: HOLD GAVIN** _  
_ **>>>> Level 3 Mission set: KISS GAVIN** _  
** _>>>> Level 3 Mission set: MAKE GAVIN MINE_ **  
** _>>>> Level 3 Mission main objective: UNLOCK LOVER/SOULMATE PATH FOR GAVIN REED_ **

_Out of control_, Richard thought. His protocols were wholly and utterly out of control. His love for the human manifested itself like a virus — a somewhat benign one — spreading and demanding ownership of everything in its path.

“You’re still sleepy, Gavin. I've approached-”. The android lifted his hand in a halting gesture, closing his eyes. At the same time, a file flashed on Gavin’s screen, requesting his attention.

“There’s a hostage situation at Riverfront Towers, 250 Riverfront Drive. We’ve been called in along other department units.”

Richard eyed his bag. _A shame to disrupt my objective._

Gavin stood, grabbing his coat and holstering his gun. He shot a double-eyed wink at his partner; not even the worst of crimes would drive him away from his objective. “What are we waiting for?”

* * *

Half of the station’s officers had been summoned to the scene. Thankfully, the situation had been defused with no casualties or serious injuries inflicted. The felony had drained half of their day, the officers only being cleared in the first hours of the afternoon.

Before being truly released, the teams had yet to endure debriefings, paperwork, and evidence runs, all the while worn-out, fidgeting, and pacing around with bouts of anxiety.

When Gavin and Richard were able to finally prop themselves at their desks, two-thirds of the afternoon had flown by without a warning. The android was visibly agitated, troubled even. Gavin studied his partner throughout the day, picking up on the little tics that were, by now, staples on his self-authored book ‘How to reed Richard the RK900 and other tips’. Pun intended.

_Focus, you idiot._ The whole action of the day had surely taken its toll on the android, with him being part of the task force operating on the field and not on the perimeter’s section, as opposed to Gavin. Richard didn’t need a LED for Gavin to know it. Gavin always noticed him.

The events had also distressed Gavin’s mind, yet he was determined to get on with his plan.

“Rich, you look like you could use a break.”

Richard focused his eyes on his partner, roused from the daydreaming at his seat. “I am rather tense, but I can assure you it is nothing to be concerned about.”

“C’mon, Rich, today was hard on all of us.”

“I am running at an almost optimal condition, there is no need to worry.”

“Fine, but not everyone can be like you, robocop.” Gavin tried offering a charming smirk, double winking clumsily. “I’m a mere mortal, am tired as hell, and need a break to chill.”

The android scanned his partner; the human’s heart rate was elevated, yet nothing that would be a cause of concern. “That’s fair.”

“I’mma get a cup of coffee.” Gavin made a show of staring through the windows. “The weather is kinda nice today. Wanna keep me company and go outside when I get back?”

Gavin gnawed his lip, hope mixing with uncertainty in his expression. A timid smile fought to peek through, and Richard was lost in love, so lost. Even if he wanted to, he’d never be able to deny something to this sweet, emerald-eyed, gorgeous man.

Richard bared his smile, full on display and wholly for the other man. “Of course, Gavin.”

The RK watched the detective amble towards the breakroom, steps sluggish yet lightweight. Richard turned to his bag, retrieving the small box with the cheesecake he prepared overnight.

_ **>>>> Level 3 Mission set: CONFESS TO GAVIN** _  
_ **>>>> Level 3 Mission main objective: UNLOCK LOVER/SOULMATE PATH FOR GAVIN REED** _

He glanced outside; although dotted with ashy grey clouds, the sky shined blue and the wind was absent. He’d gathered that the general atmosphere was pleasant during the time they’d spent on the field, so he supposed taking Gavin outdoors and confessing to him in a more private and quiet manner would be most enjoyable.

* * *

Gavin’s heart kept pounding in his chest. He could overhear the rush of blood in his ears as he walked into the breakroom. A nervous fluttering settled in his stomach, all the while giddiness mixed with dread. His emotions were a mess, but he had come this far, he would not back down.

He was scared, but he’d talked himself into this. Maybe Rich could learn to love him; Gavin would treat him so well, cherish him, show him how much he loves him.

Tina sat on one of the armchairs of the breakroom, purplish bags under her eyes making her look more tired than ever. She observed silently, twinkling eyes following Gavin as he heated up his created beverage, the corner of her lips slightly tugged upwards knowingly.

Gavin didn’t utter a word, but his mouth parted, smile growing and dimples lighting his face as he picked the container and glanced at his friend.

The detective headed out of the breakroom, halting just after the archway. His hands trembled uncontrollably, his smile dying down with a blink of an eye. Gavin’s face grew pale, his expression a ghost of his previous excitement and adrenaline. He turned back into the breakroom, eyes misty and engulfed by pain.

As soon as Tina laid her eyes on his face, she jumped out of her seat and ran towards her friend. Her brows furrowed, her breathing quickening. Her hands launched towards Gavin’s cheeks. With a shaky tone, she asked, “Sweetie? What’s wrong?”

“I- I can’t come back.” Gavin stared in the general area of the tumbler on his hands, looking through it.

Tina pried it from his hands, settling it on the closest table. “What happened? Just now you were ok, you’re scaring me.” She made the detective sit down on one of the table’s stools.

Tears trickled down Gavin’s face, the streams glistening on his face with the cold light of the ceiling bulbs. “It’s- it’s Rupert. He’s… here.”

Hastily pulling a couple of napkins from their box, Tina dabbed her friend’s tear-streaked cheeks. “Gavin, talk to me, please.”

“He was… hugging Rich, or something.” A low sob escaped his lips, his breathing erratic. “Why- why is this happening t-to me? I-I was f-finally going t-to confess.”

Water filled Tina’s eyes. She pulled Gavin tightly against her, hugging him from above as he remained seated. “It has to be some kind of mistake, Gavin, it has.”

The detective’s arms fell to his sides. He didn’t hug back, tears falling silently on his hazed form. Voice muffled, he muttered, “...how?”

* * *

Richard’s systems thrum chaotically, straining with the idea of finally confessing to the man he loves. He’d finally confess, and Gavin had to like him back, everything pointed to it. But… what if he didn’t? The android wouldn’t know how to act on that possibility. Stress crept steadily up.

He closed his eyes, taking a moment to calm his processes down. He was in need of something he knew, something familiar. A taste of order would help to ease the strain on his systems. The probability of having a successful outcome increased with the state of his collectedness.

Richard started filing their paperwork related to the hostage situation. He’d performed those actions exactly 784 times, it’d ground him. He’d also confirmed Gavin’s clock out time on the previous day; his partner was, once again, overworking himself. Today, Richard wanted to leave early.

The android was startled by arms thrown around his upper chest, a face buried in his hair.

“Thank rA9 you’re ok,” a pleasant, low, caramel-sweet voice spoke. “I heard about the hostage situation and ended up my shift earlier, I was so worried.”

Mortification spread as tight vines gripping each circuit in Richard’s body. “...Rupert?”

Rupert released the RK900, moving to the side to face him. “Who else, Con’- _shit_.” His eyes widened, humiliation written in them. “_You’re not Connor_.”

“So I’ve been told.” _459 times, to be precise._ “I take it my brother’s infatuation for you are reciprocated, then?”

Head lowered, embarrassment crept up the WB200’s face, teal reaching his ears. “...yes.” He wanted to pull his cap further down.

“Connor and the Lieutenant are still absent in their debriefing; perhaps it would be best to call him.”

“...probably. Nice to see you, Richard.”

“Of course, Rupert.”

The RK felt as if he was hit by an electrical shock. His chest weighed down with the heaviness of a thousand boulders pressing on him. He was vaguely aware of his stress levels, shaken up by being hit on by mistake, _in the middle _of his co-workers. Only seconds later he registered the blood-red alert on the corner of his HUD, blinking hastily while stating that Gavin’s vitals had skyrocketed.

Clenching and unclenching trembling hands, dread filled his throat. Did… did Gavin witness the event? Richard’s own stress climbed, matching perfectly the human’s. _No, **please**, no. _He needed to find his partner, he needed to talk with him.

* * *

The sky had shifted in a heartbeat. In spite of the forecasts, it poured and rained outside, the sky crying upon the ground. It matched the aura that had fallen in the breakroom.

Tina had managed to calm her friend down. They sat at the table, the woman holding his hand. They didn’t talk; Gavin’s tears subsided, and he’s motionless, silent, remiss. If his lungs didn’t work automatically, he would not have the will to breathe.

A dark navy-blue blob grew in the corner of the junior detective’s eye. A quick glance let her know it was the android. Tina was remarkably astute, she would not have reached detective if she wasn’t. Richard’s eyes were dull, his mouth sagged, and brows furrowed down. He seemed to have not entered stasis in over half a year, and it wasn’t due to the prior hostage scene.

“I need to be going, sweetie.” She squeezed lightly her friend’s hand. “Call me if you need me.”

Tina crossed the android’s path, a tentative smile on her lips putting on display the anguish she held for her friends. She reached over, patting his shoulder once and turning to look at Gavin before leaving.

Richard sat in front of Gavin, setting the box in his hands aside. “Hey.”

“Hey, Rich.”

Gavin’s pain bled from his words. Richard saw the anguish, the sadness. The rawness in his partner’s eyes. He saw the hurt troubling Gavin’s body, and it hurt him more than every single injure he’d sustained combined.

Gavin held his gaze down. A weight prevented him from looking at his partner. He wanted to, and he also didn’t. But he’d promised to be the best friend he could be. And he’d cooked for Rich, who deserved everything. Even if he couldn’t love Gavin back.

Gavin’s right hand left its place on his lap and gently pushed forwards the warm container. He kept his gaze on the vibrant maple leaves, dancing slightly on his blurred vision. “This is for you.”

The android eyed the white metallic item that once held a latte he’d cooked lovingly. Gavin still used the seasonal tumbler Richard had offered him. Warmth spread from his heart, trying to dislodge the weight on his chest.

“I gave it-”

“Figured you cooked for me so many times, it’d only be fair to make something for you too,” Gavin talked over the android’s words.

Richard clutched tightly the item in his hand. Gavin was full of surprises, and the android couldn’t help but love him more. “Thank you, Gavin. This is so thoughtful of you.”

“Nah, don’t sweat it.” Gavin strained to lift his lips in a smile, creating a doleful grimace. “Anyways, don’t linger here with me; your boyfriend came to see you, he must’ve been really worried.”

Richard fumbled unnaturally with his words, rushing to explain himself to the detective. “My- no, Gavin, Rupert’s not-”

Gavin took a deep breath. “Rich, you’re- my best friend, you can tell me. I... support you...” His voice cracked, and his lungs were forgetting how to breathe.

_**Gavin: Best Friend – Path Unlocked**_

_For fuck’s sake, not now!_ Richard saw red, and forcefully disabled every single thing from his HUD. He needed to focus on the red-eyed, still beautiful human that sat across him.

The RK’s free hand shot, holding tightly Gavin’s. His synthskin became more erratic, triangles appearing and disappearing with flashes. “Rupert and I do not share any romantic relationship or links.”

Gavin lifted his eyes, gaping at the android. “But I saw you two hugging...”

“An appalling mistake, indeed. Connor has come to nurture feelings for Rupert, and it seems he has fallen into the throes of Connor’s passion.” Richard scoffed. “He mistook me for my brother.”

Gavin shifted backwards suddenly. “Oh my god, are you for real?” A small flame of outrage also burned inside his chest; _Connor’s got nothing on Rich!_

“Quite so.” Richard pressed lightly his lips together in an amused smile.

Laughter echoed in the room, erupting from Gavin’s throat. “_Shit._” The hand that held Richard’s was clammy, and he tugged on his dishevelled hair with the other. “Con’ and the pigeon guy he chased out of his _own _apartment?”

Richard’s smile grew into a full-on grin. “I must admit that put on like that it sounds quite amusing.” A ping of the human’s plunging stress informed him, and the android felt lightness enveloping his whole body.

The tension in Gavin’s body dissolved like honey in milk. Richard wasn’t in love with Rupert! He had a chance. The android interlaced their fingers, synthskin dancing in and out, and Gavin felt so much in love.

“The object of my affection is someone much more fascinating.” The hand that held the beverage moved to the box he’d brought, lifting the lid. “I also baked something for you.”

Gavin’s heart stopped in his chest. He stared at the golden cheesecake, adorned with two small glazed chocolate hearts.

The detective jumped down from his seat, fingers still entwined with Richard’s. He rounded the table, approaching his partner from the side. With the android sitting, Gavin stood taller, and Richard had to look up at the emerald eyes that cast love spells on him.

Gavin leaned down, leaving a chaste kiss where Richard’s LED would’ve been if he still had it. Richard closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of cold-bitten lips on his chassis. When the lips left his forehead, the patterned triangles re-shielding his true skin had become geometric hearts.

Sky-blue and emerald locked in each other, and the detail slipped through the cracks. Hope hit Gavin like a wave. Maybe not today, but he’d ask Richard out.

“Let’s dig in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), come chat with me ^^  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *runs around*  
What were your theories about Rupert? Did it surprise you?  
They're finally moving on!  
Yell at me in the comments, I'd love to hear it!  
Next time on Pumpkin Kisses, Harvest wishes: Tina drags our boys to a fall fair...
> 
> Thank you for all your support <333


	15. "That's what I'm talking about!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Tina, stop embarrassing me!”_   
_Tina approached her friend and whispered: “Did you guys go home and fuck?”_   
_“Tina!” Gavin’s voice definitely did not break in a high pitch._   
_“Alright, alright.” Tina fetched her cup again. “My request still stands; either you invite him or I’ll tell him you didn’t have the guts to ask him explicitly on this double date.”_   
_Gavin clenched his fist around the mug's handle, a scowl arising in his features. “Phck, fine, I'll ask him!”_
> 
> Tina blackmails Gavin into asking Richard out, and the boys accompany her and her girlfriend to the Autumn Fair in their first official date. They're head over heels for each other, but Gavin ends up getting jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh what a chapter this one is!  
My heart is racing, I hope you enjoy it! <3

Tiredness numbing his joints, Gavin craved a coffee after his lunch. Finding Tina pouring herself a cup in the breakroom, the detective remembered the events of the previous afternoon and tensed mentally at the impending questioning.

“Soooo…” Tina took a sip from her steaming coffee.

Gavin poured the beverage in his own mug. He turned around, leaning against the counter. “So.”

“I need you to make me a favour…”

Gavin’s mug halted inches away from his lips. Mug mid-air, he stared at his friend.

“I’m taking Ellodie on a date to the Autumn Fair tonight.”

“...o-kay?” His brows creased, confusion drumming in his head. Where was this headed to?

“As you know, we got together at Chris’ bake-off, we kissed, fooled around a little bit, but…” Tina gnawed her lower lip near the right corner of her mouth. “She was on that training workshop last week, and we’re finally gonna have a _real_ first date.”

“And you need me for…?” Gavin held the hot mug under his frozen nose, trying to warm it with the steam.

“I don't want the too-formal kind of pressure on us, so I was thinking about turning it into a friends’ hangout.” Tina jutted her bottom lip out, opening up her eyes and aiming for Gavin’s pity.

The detective rolled his eyes and drank his coffee. “If you don’t mind me being a third wheel, fine.”

His friend’s face lit up like a switch. “You know, you should bring Mr. Tall-and-Handsome with you.”

Gavin choked on his coffee. “_Nonononono_, Tina, not a chance.”

Setting her cup down, Tina threw her arms in the air. “It would be like a double date!”

“Tina, _no_,” Gavin groaned. Dread filled him as if a chunky slice of bread had become stuck in his throat.

“C’mon, I know you two made up,” Tina approached her friend, taking his hand. “And he held your hand, just like this…”

A cold wave rushed along his spine, the hairs on the back of his neck rising. Gavin quickly snatched his hand back, clutching his mug with both hands out of Tina’s reach. “How do you know that?!”

Lips smugly pulled to the right, Tina crossed her arms. “I spied on you, duh.”

Gavin’s eyes widened, heart rate skyrocketing. He knew how Tina was, but he was still scandalised. “You have no right!”

As she spoke, Tina moved her head side-to-side in the ‘nuh-uh’ universal sign. “Bitch I do, I'm your best friend.” She bared her teeth, grinning wolfishly. “Tell me, what was on that cake he made?”

“…two hearts.”

The junior detective squealed, jumping up and down with no shame for being in their workplace.

“Tina, stop embarrassing me!”

“I _knew _it, he loves you!”

Gavin’s brows lowered, hovering just above his eyelids. “We don't _know _that.”

Tina approached her friend and whispered: “Did you guys go home and fuck?”

“_Tina!_” Gavin’s voice definitely did not break in a high pitch.

“Alright, alright.” Tina fetched her cup again. “My request still stands; either you invite him or I’ll tell him you didn’t have the guts to ask him explicitly on this double date.”

Gavin's heart froze in his chest. "You're insufferable!"

The junior detective snickered. “That's the main reason you get along with me.”

Gavin clenched his fist around the mug's handle, a scowl arising in his features. “Phck, _fine_, I'll ask him!”

Tina threw herself on a hug at Gavin, coffee sloshing dangerously in her cup. Gavin didn’t share the same enthusiasm, arms frozen in place and deliberately not hugging her back.

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Tina began heading out of the breakroom, turning around and walking backwards with a swing in her step. She made it look easy as if she had eyes on the back of her head. “Be there at 8 pm, sharp!”

The chunky slice of bread had now descended into Gavin’s stomach. He dragged a hand down his face, eyes being pulled down and mouth melting away. Not even half a day ago Nines hinted his interest on him, and now he was being dragged on a double date? He wanted something private, not this.

“I'm so phcked,” he muttered.

* * *

Gavin set his refilled mug on his coaster. Circling around their work area, he leaned against his partner’s desk, peering down at bright sky blue. _God, I wanna kiss him so much here and now._

“Soo, uh, Tina was talking with me about this Autumn Fair that she's going with Ellodie today and begged me to go, and I uh, I didn't wanna be the third wheel and I remembered you and thought you might want to come along with me.” Gavin’s eloquence must’ve taken permanent vacations. His palms felt clammy. “Not that I think you're like something to pass the time no,” he gestured with his hands in the air as he spoke. “I'd genuinely like for you to go with me, that is if you want to, you don't have to, no obligation or anything…”

Gavin was rambling. Richard’s systems helpfully provided him with the man’s stress levels, rising to a 65 per cent level. The android understood what the request entailed, which made Gavin look even more cute with his flushed ears and cheeks. Richard’s thirium pump fluttered in the slot in his chest.

_ **>>>> Level 3 Mission set: Kiss Gavin** _

He quickly dismissed the prompt. _Not the appropriate location._

Extending his hand surreptitiously, Richard hooked his index finger with Gavin’s. The detective’s voice died away as his hand was pulled down and to the side.

“I'd’ love to go with you, Gavin.” The android’s own stress levels danced in the 40 percents, processes researching the fair and pre-constructing their possible date.

Gavin’s mouth gaped, giving him a fish-like stunned look. “Uhh, really?”

“Of course,” Richard reassured.

“Uhhhh that's- that's very cool. Yeah, yeah.”

_Very articulate, no doubt._

The detective’s brain had short-circuited with the flickering of his partner’s synthskin on Richard’s index and thumb. The tingling sparked harder the want in Gavin’s heart.

“_Sooo_, want me to pick you up at 7h30?” He still had half a mind to ask.

Richard’s sky-blues sparkled. “I’d love to pick you up myself.”

“Oh, okay; that’s, that’s fine too.”

Richard squeezed his partner’s hand, a hint of a smile peeking from his closed lips. rA9, he loved this human so much. Rows of _Mission Successful_ entries threatened to cloud his vision, and he minimized them to focus solely on the soft, beet-red expression that stood in front of him.

He could barely believe his calculations had been correct all along, his feelings reciprocated by the man he loved. He thanked silently Josh for the push he’d given Richard while closing his ‘fair date’ pre-constructions. There was no need to strain himself for something he knew it’d be perfect; Gavin would be there with him.

Gavin’s want to part from Richard’s hold was nil, yet he could feel eyes on them. He felt nervous, but the heaviness in his stomach had turned into cotton candy. Allowing himself one last gaze into the blue that warmed his heart, the detective squeezed back shifting skin before finally releasing his partner’s hand. As he took his seat, his mind could swear he’d glimpsed a different pattern as Richard’s skin covered back his fingers.

* * *

Richard worked peacefully, daydreaming in a background process about the endless possibilities of his date with Gavin. He allowed himself the slack, fluttery tingles making him drunk with love. His pre-constructions were rudely interrupted by a sudden ping.

_Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> Hi, little brother!  
Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> Hello, Connor.  
Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> The happiness you’re letting seep through to our link is a good look on you._

Richard gazed downwards, suddenly very interested in the — mostly unused — keyboard. In fact, the android was trying to restrain his feelings from further seeping into their link.

_Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> No need to hide it; I’m really glad for you._

The younger RK was unsure of how to react.

_Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> I can see how Reed looks at you; I recognize I was wrong.  
Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> Thank you, Connor. That means quite much for me.  
Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> So, what happened for you to be so happy? Are you two already dating?_

Richard swallowed dry.

_Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> Not yet. Though we’re fairly certain of our mutual affection.  
Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> That much is apparent! What happened, then?  
Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> Gavin has asked me to accompany him on a double date with Tina and Ellodie.  
Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> That’s wonderful! Where are you going?  
Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> We’re attending the Autumn Fair tonight.  
Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> Really?! I’m taking Rupert on a date there tonight; I’ve heard they have a wonderful thirium caramel corn recipe!  
Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> You should think about going forward with the upgrade I did.  
Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> I’m thinking about doing it next month. Anyways, we should totally all hang out together in the fair!_

Richard screeched internally. He blocked his dread from their connection.

_Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> Shall we find each other, of course._

He’d rather not have his brother around while trying to kiss Gavin. He deflected the conversation.

_Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> Seems like Rupert has finally fallen into your web… Interestingly he mistook me for you.  
Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> He told me… I’m sorry, Rich.  
Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> It’s of no matter, Connor.  
Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> Given that we’re twins, it’s no wonder he also finds you attractive._

Richard jerked in his chair, his systems unable to properly process the information he'd received. As he was finally capable of computing the implications of Rupert's feelings, his audio processors caught the sound of the lieutenant calling Connor.

_Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> I’m sorry, I have to go. See you tonight!_

_Connection terminated._

Richard glanced to the side of his partner’s desk. The stunning olive-skinned man’s face was framed by the buds of the forget-me-nots the android had gifted him, as much a confession of true love as a request. No flower in the world could match the man’s beauty; the pale scars, the frown lines on his forehead or the smile lines on his cheeks, the long, brown lashes matching the umber of his hair. Every detail that composed Gavin told a story and the RK wanted to be part of it. And then, cat-like emerald eyes locked with his, and Richard’s processes crashed. Crimson seeped into Gavin’s cheeks, and a small tug of his lips peeked through. Richard smiled back.

* * *

After dropping Richard off at his apartment, Gavin parked in front of his building. He dashed up the stairs, popping the door open and swiftly locking it back. He tied his shoes off and rushed into the bathroom for a quick shower. His three furballs had no chance to properly greet him and decided to follow him to the bathroom.

Nougat perched on the toilet seat, Sesame on the bathtub's border, and Toffee laid out on the floor, belly on full display. Wide, glinting eyes stared up at their dad as he scrubbed his back.

Water dripping from his nose, Gavin snorted. “You ogling me?”

Finishing his shower as promptly as he started it, the detective hastily dried himself. He darted into his bedroom, tearing his drawers open.

“Ugh, _what the phck_ does one wear to a first date?” Gavin combed his fringe backwards. “I’m too old for this.”

Sesame weaved around his legs, purring loudly. Gavin picked her up, scratching her behind the ear. The little kitten closed her eyes and leaned her head further.

“How ‘bout you help your dad out picking a nice outfit to impress your other dad?” Simply mentioning it created butterflies in Gavin’s stomach. He felt his cheeks heating up, and he puckered his lips, failing to suppress a smile.

“Mroww.”

Gavin rubbed his nose on the kitten’s forehead before setting her back on the floor.

He scoured his drawers, pushing a legion of sweaters aside. After flailing around for five minutes, Gavin went for a jet black set of a simple sweater and a biker jacket with dark wool lining. A leg inside his dim grey jeans, the other mid-air, his doorbell rang. _Shit._ Gavin grabbed the other pant leg and hopped towards the intercom. _Shitshitshit. _Letting Richard in, the detective finished putting his jeans on.

Gavin’s heart raced in his chest, the swish of blood buzzing in his ears. A trio of meows startled him right before a polite knock sounded on his door. His hand skimmed on top of the nose scar, the other opening the door.

His breathing faltered, eyes staring at the lean figure in front of him. An ink-black shearling flight jacket with onyx black jeans and lace-up boots portrayed the android in full black, where the only pop of colour was a caramel brown scarf. Richard’s smile barely showed his teeth, yet it reached his eyes. Crinkles formed on the corners, his face visibly softened as it always did when Gavin was around.

Meowing curbed his train of thought, and embarrassment crept up his back as Gavin realized he’d been staring. He moved out of the way, allowing the android to enter.

“Uh, sorry, sorry. C’mon in, Rich.” Gavin scratched the back of his head. “You-you look very handsome.”

Warmth engulfed his body, the comfort alien in a moment of anxiousness. Now that things between him and Richard seemed to be moving forward, their dynamic had grown more confusing and Gavin's brain had become a permanent bowl of porridge.

The three kittens swarmed the android, with little Sesame climbing his pant leg. Richard picked her up, holding her against his stuttering pump. “You’re exceedingly handsome as well.”

Now Gavin’s brain had actually crashed along his heart.

“I… need to pick up my scarf and then we can go.”

He sprinted into his bedroom, taking the first scarf and beanie available from his wardrobe before darting back into the living room. By some divine intervention, the pieces matched his outfit; the beanie paralleled the jeans in colour, and the bright orange scarf conferred a liveliness to his attire.

The vision that greeted him consisted of three cats surrounding his partner, purring up a storm and sporting their new Autumn collars.

A chuckle filled the air. “They look really adorable.”

Richard fixed his gaze on the human, blue almost hidden behind dilated pupils. “They match their dad.”

Gavin opened his mouth, yet words had deserted him. He studied the android's posture, wondering if he felt the same nervous flutter on his skin as Gavin. Richard’s voice remained level, his shyness not unusual when people regard you as a killing machine. Unfortunately, it also meant that his stance didn't give away any feelings of nervousness.

“Shall we?” A metallic sound echoed on the last syllable.

Nervousness was, in fact, flooding Richard’s body. The stress levels grew along with his partner’s, refusing to fade despite RK’s mission. Backing away was not an option; Richard craved to move their relationship forward. He needed their connection to grow and flourish, to be allowed to love Gavin, unrestrained. The android breathed slowly, diverting his processing power away from fear and into cooling down his jittery components. 

“Y-yeah.”

Gavin shifted his attention to his cats, aiming to ground his erratic heartbeat. The detectives offered the last set of pets and scratches to the kittens who laid on Gavin's couch, curled up together resembling a pretzel. Their purrs filled the room as if tiny motorcycles idled in the living room. It turned their silence comfortable, domestic, familiar. Everything Gavin had ever craved for.

Testing a hand on the small of his partner's back, Richard led them away.

* * *

Silence followed them into the car, and one would believe the two men dared not uttering a word for fear. The reality was different. The erratic rhythm of their heartbeats consumed their minds, rendering them unable to speak. Richard’s thirium pump buzzed in his chest with the strain of finally having the detective by his side, yet unknowing of how to proceed despite the countless pre-constructions he ran. From the passenger’s side, Gavin tasted a mouthful of cotton, acrid taste contrasting with the usual sweetness of the candy.

Gavin’s vitals still occupied their usual place on the RK’s HUD, but the android felt devoid of capabilities to handle the situation. He suppressed a laugh; the most advanced android ever created, incapable of succeeding in his mission. He’d confirmed the predicate of Gavin returning feelings of affection towards him. His processes presented him with the logic of the romancing process, but romance wasn’t logical. It was unexpected, raw, deep.

_ **>>>> Conclusion: Fear of Gavin's feelings matching physical attraction only** _

_It… isn't possible._

Milliseconds trickled by, claiming to be minutes in Richard’s mind. Parking Gavin’s car, the android noticed he drove them in auto-pilot to the fair. A blue pop-up in his HUD alerted him of a nearby car registered to Tina Chen. His heat signatures’ system could detect the figures of Tina and Ellodie inside said car.

“_Ughh_,” Gavin scrunched his nose. “They’re down each other’s throats…” It seemed the detective could also see the pair.

A loud snort escaped Richard; Gavin was as crass as ever. The detective’s comment lifted an invisible weight chaining their moods, and the android laughed. Nothing had changed, they were the same as before. Why did he overthink?

Richard promptly tweaked his running processes, limiting his precognition module. He fell in love with who Gavin was, and that hadn’t changed.

“Classy wording, Gavin.” The vanishing of the invisible weight translated physically, and the android’s plasteel body weighed as much as a feather.

The missing pressure spread to Gavin like a contagious virus, and the detective found himself chuckling. Sky-blue and emerald mixed together in an intense teal gaze, charged with their unspoken affection. Their nervousness was far from having vanished, yet their mutual love brought an understanding of butterflies in chests and tingles on cheeks.

The RK exited the car, proceeding to open the passenger’s door. He offered a hand, helping his partner exit the vehicle. Gnawing his lip, the flush on Gavin’s nose contrasted with the pale scar, and Richard couldn’t help but notice how it suited the other man.

_ **>>>> Level 3 Mission: Have a successful date with Gavin  
>>>> Sub-task 1: Keep flustering Gavin.**_

Richard's hand lingered on Gavin's, and the detective felt emotionally wrecked state. The strength in his knees was faint but Gavin would not throw himself — here and now — into his partner's arms.

Instead, the detective approached his friend’s car. “Oi,” he banged on her window. “You told me to meet you here.”

The two officers jerked away from each other. While cyan covered Ellodie’s cheeks, Tina merely smirked. The pair hurried out of their vehicle.

“Good evening Tina, Ellodie.”

“Hi,” came the timid voice of the police officer.

“Richard! We’re so glad you came to the date.” Tina looked at her friend, throwing him a cheeky wink.

“As am I,” Richard peered at Gavin, softness covering the hard lines of his jaw.

After Tina’s brazenness, Gavin was painfully aware of everyone’s eyes observing him. He was unsure if his face could heat further, but certain he already resembled a lobster.

“So,” he cleared his throat. “We gonna get this Autumn thing started or not?”

“Don’t be the Halloween Grinch, Gav.”

Gavin’s face instantly morphed into a frown.

Tina laughed at her friend. She took her girlfriend’s hand, leading the group towards the fair’s entrance.

Richard and Gavin’s back of their hands skimmed, the pair walking side by side. Gavin fought criminals daily, had been held at gunpoint more often than he could count. His courage must’ve been forgotten at one of those crime scenes; Gavin’s boldness failed him.

It was then that he felt it; the tingling he’d grown fond of alternating between polished white and smooth pale. Long fingers interlaced with his, electricity traversing his body, claiming Gavin’s heart.

Neither looked at each other, and neither could hide the upwards tug on their lips.

* * *

Stars adorned the evening’s sky, black dotted with golden specks. The air was crisp, the Autumn well underway, however, the fair bustled with life. Groups of friends and families filled the area, the community dividing attentions between games, crafts and food.

Rows of food stalls framed the area and a mix of different aromas — staples of the season — wafted around. The general mood was one of happiness and fun and, along with his current situation, it was only natural that Gavin thrummed with a spell of giddiness.

The group strolled around, chatting animatedly while regarding the different stands, choosing to engage in the odd activity.

Tina had always nurtured a preference for the Apple Bobbing activity, so it was of no wonder that as soon as she laid eyes on the stand, she had to drag her friends.

“C’mon, you lazy asses!” She bounced her right leg up and down.

“Chill the phck _down_, T,” Gavin quipped.

The junior detective narrowed her eyes, offering her friend a sideways glance.

“You wanna enter, Richard?” Tina needn’t ask Gavin; she was aware of his distaste for the activity.

The android bowed his head. “Thank you, but perhaps another time.”

Tina shrugged, and all but pulled Ellodie with her.

Hands locked behind their backs, the two women fought to bite an apple and snatch it from the water. Heated gazes didn’t break apart, pinkish tongues darting to lick the water droplets on their lips.

Lips turned down and teeth showing, Gavin sneered. “This is uncomfortable to watch.”

“I… must agree.”

A high pitched sound came from Ellodie the moment she snatched the apple. The android strutted around in a little victory dance before gripping Tina's jacket and crashing their lips together.

“That… was… really… hot…” Tina managed between kisses.

Ellodie hummed.

Richard and Gavin stood next to the couple, observing the scene uncomfortably. The detective pressed his lips in a thin line glancing from the corner of his eyes at his partner.

“This is… awkward...”

The android’s hand still clutched Gavin’s calloused one, the pair standing stiffly next to each other.

“Perhaps we should explore the other activities the fair has to offer…”

“... yeah..”

They backtracked to the main path. The two women were lost in themselves and ignorant to their friends bailing out on them.

"These dorks only have eyes for each other," Gavin snickered.

"I must say I can relate to the feeling," the android countered.

The RK squeezed his hand and Gavin could feel the redness that had set camp on his olive skin making an appearance. The detective squeezed back, clinging to his partner's arm with his other hand. And if Gavin hid his face for a couple of seconds in the comfortable fabric of Richard's coat, neither of them minded.

_ **>>>> Sub-task 1 Successful.** _

* * *

The first activity that caught their attention was Pop-A-Pumpkin. Richard and Gavin got three bean bags each and tried their luck at tossing them against bright orange balloons. The detective had impeccable scores when wielding a gun which, unfortunately, didn’t translate at throwing things.

Failing gracefully to hit with any of the three bags, Gavin shrugged. His bad aim wasn’t news. He stood by Richard as he zeroed in on the target. The android gave an experimental throw and, after calculating the most efficient trajectory and strength, proceeded to hit two balloons.

Gavin nodded. “Not bad, Tin Man, not bad at all.”

Richard’s face relaxed, an easy smile peeking through stoic features. He collected his first won prize; a small, metallic pumpkin badge. He admired it, running his finger on the details.

Despite the heat dusting his cheeks, Gavin helped his partner pinning it to his jacket. He caressed the android’s upper arms afterwards. “There.”

Richard took the detective's hand in his once more, resuming their strolling. Unfortunately for Gavin, every booth seemed related to throwing things. The following one was a pumpkin ring toss, and the man actually managed to ring one of them. His mouth fell wide open when he noticed the prize for one ring; a brown package secured with pumpkins and trailing vines, tied with forest green strings.

“Congratulations, Gavin.”

“_Phck yeah_, I love candy corn!”

The android chuckled. Gavin's eyes sparkled, his youthness shining through. And if Richard's pump wasn't already claimed by this emerald-eyed man, this would be the moment he'd fall victim of his magnetism.

The pair weaved through fair-goers, trying their luck in knocking down cans, flinging pennies onto leaves, and even a cakewalk with printed pumpkins on the ground. By the late evening, Gavin carried a maple leaves’ adorned bag, stashed with candy and other trinkets won in the multitude of games.

Gavin’s head swam under a sea of love. He’d never been taken on a date remotely similar to any of the outings he enjoyed with Richard, but today held a different atmosphere. It was as if the detective donned pink glasses and suddenly everything had a purpose, meaning. Magic. With the android, there never was awkward conversation, disrespect, or disregard coursing through his body. Rather, his partner always cared about him, and right now Gavin felt the tingling of happiness rippling from their point of contact onto his chest.

Richard made him happy as no one else could. He had fun. This must have been Tina’s plan all along, and Gavin was secretly thankful for it.

Richard did not regard the world with pink glasses. The android’s dating experience was nil, and the information he possessed about it had been acquired by the internet. His cataloguing system told him that their previous getaways fit the ‘dating’ category, yet they couldn’t be officially regarded as such. What the RK was sure of was that every single moment he spent with Gavin made his heart race, his processes stutter, and his circuits pulse. He’d wanted nothing else.

As they further ambled around, the conversation flowed easily, devoid of any kind of pressure. Coming across a particular booth, Gavin stopped dead in his tracks. Large bails of hay were scattered around an area delimited by zesty maroon and vibrant tawny-coloured balloons, adults and children alike bent down with their behinds in the air, while frantically rummaging through the straws.

Gavin’s smile grew, and the detective bounced on the heels of his feet. "I know this game!"

Richard tilted his head to the side, brows arched upwards as he followed the movements of the participants.

"They're searching for needles in the haystack," Gavin declared solemnly.

The android's brows dropped into a crease. "Isn't that a dangerous and unsanitary game?"

Laughter racked his body, and the detective had to clutch his stomach. "_Not, not literally_, Rich."

"Basically the booth owners hide a mix of different prizes inside the hay. You have to choose the prize you want before entering, and then you gotta find it 'till the alarm goes off!"

The RK mouthed an O, understanding dawning in his systems. "I would like to try."

A goofy grin arose in Gavin’s features, and he winked – rather, blinked. "You don't need to tell me twice."

They sauntered over the booth, waiting in line while examining the list of prizes, a projection held on the side of the booth. The end goals were chosen and the fees paid wirelessly, and the pair jumped right into the action.

Gavin fidgeted with the underside of his scarf. “You gotta promise me not to use your fancy military skills, Rich.”

The android brought his partner’s hand towards his lips, kissing his knuckles with a chaste press of lips. “Of course not, Gav.”

Gavin needn’t a mirror to recognize the heat on his skin. _Shit; I love this smooth fucker._

_ **>>>> Sub-task 1 Successful.** _

What did they say? _Fake it 'til you make it_ and, to somewhat of an extent, he did. Richard behaved gracefully, yet inside his mainframe, he combed through zettabytes of pre-constructions. He determined how to best fluster Gavin, and how to treasure him. He'd been built as a killing machine, but the machine had developed its own personality. He enjoyed cats, baking, caring for someone. He was still capable of taking down a criminal, efficient at determining the deadliest outcomes. However, he'd fallen in love. And the emotional kernel of his brain allowed for the illogicality of fear, nervousness, and worry. He'd fallen in love, and he would not take it back for a chance at perfection again.

The buzzer rang, and the group of searchers got to work. Richard and Gavin split up, digging under the straws, throwing them around.

A couple of minutes passed, and Gavin climbed a mountain of hay to poke all over the top. His feet escaped him and, with a yelp, he slipped down. Thankfully, the strong arms of an android prevented him from falling flat.

“Be careful, Gavin.” Richard re-adjusted delicately the beanie that had fallen from Gavin's head.

Gavin’s shoes were definitely not the best for this activity. After his fifth misstep, he knew he should be regretting his fashion choices. He would if it wasn’t for the fact that, unintentionally vying for that result, every time the detective fell, Richard took him in his arms. And Gavin couldn't get enough of their bodies flush together.

A new buzz echoed; the time was up. Gavin came out empty-handed from his search, but he didn’t mind; the fun paid off. He peered at Richard’s and his clothes; chunks of hay clung to their outfits, and the pair broke into a fit of laughter.

“You, you look better than ever, Rich,” the human managed to blurt.

Richard shook some of the hay off of his partner. “It’s merely to match your accessories,” he snickered.

“So, did you manage to find your prize without your state-of-the-art scanners?”

“No,” came the reply. “But I did locate this.”

Hand probing inside his pocket, the android procured a small keychain. It held a charm of a black cat with sunny yellow eyes, pear green and tiger orange leaves flung about its fur. He offered it to Gavin like a golden prize.

“_Oh my phcking god_, are you serious?!” His eyes sparkled, and he accepted the prize, gawking at it with unshackled joy. “What about the prize you wanted?”

Richard could not stop his heart from heating up and melting in his chest at such sight of happiness. He was lost in love.

“I have already received the most valuable prize I could ever desire.”

Gavin batted Richard’s shoulder with his hand playfully. The red was a permanent fixture on his cheeks, and he could not glance back at the sky-blues that entranced him. Instead, Gavin chose to hold his head low, but the RK tugged him into a hug. A hug that spoke to the human about love.

_ **>>>> Sub-task 1 Successful.** _

A sudden alarm disrupted the android’s rapt attention, and he stiffened mid-embrace. His HUD blared a warning in bright, bold lettering. His tasks had developed a mind of their own, claiming the duty of caring relentlessly for Gavin. It was only natural; the RK and they were one. Taking the prompt, the android dismissed the warning.

“We should sample a few of the fair’s culinary offers; I confess I am quite curious.”

At the mention of food, Gavin’s stomach growled. “Food would be pretty nice right now.”

Richard closed the distance between them, gazing down at Gavin’s eyes. He allowed himself a single moment to drink the warmth of the smaller man’s features, before offering him his own arm. “Shall we?”

Gavin let his eyes roam his partner’s face, admiring the perfection of his features. His look fell on pink lips and they stole his breath. Not even the biting cold could prevent the crimson from making an appearance, and the colour steadily crept up Gavin’s cheeks. He flailed for an answer. “Uhh- yeah...”

Accepting the android’s arm and hooking them together, the pair took off. Their hearts skipped in unison, while Gavin resembled a tomato and Richard’s cheeks a robin’s egg.

* * *

The food court had been set up in a higher area and had two main access points. Richard and Gavin took the route of a flight of stairs, manoeuvring between couples and families milling around. Reaching the top, the pair turned to the right. 

It happened in a split second; not even the android could have foreseen it and thwart it. Something rock-solid hit Gavin. It rammed him like a truck, as if the detective was a feeble safety cone on the road. If it weren't for his partner's inhuman reflexes and unrivalled processing power, he would have been sent flying as the bag he held, or even toppling down the stairs. Richard managed to grip his arm bruisingly, pulling Gavin flush against his chest and cushion the impact.

The detective’s mind short-circuited. His body ached from the impact and, at the same time, he was in the arms of the man he loved. Their bodies clicked together flawlessly, and Gavin's vibrated with the android's pump heartbeat.

Richard's body tensed, the embrace that enveloped him becoming sharper.

“_Wht th phck?_” Face tucked on his partner's chest, Gavin was blind about what had run over him and was distressing the android.

Gavin’s own fight or flight instincts kicked in; the detective wriggled around in the arms that protected him to check who’d barrelled onto him and assess the situation. The image that greeted him could be described as a mirror of Richard and himself.

“Good evening, Connor.” The younger RK’s voice was stiff, devoid of the happiness it held throughout their date.

“Richard! You didn’t tell me you were already here, we could’ve done something with all of us together.” Connor’s eyes were lit up, his frame relaxed and easy. He observed them with genuine happiness.

Embraced by the RK800 stood Rupert, the WB200. The android bit his lip briefly before his mouth spread apart in a grin. The smile was seductive to many, yet Gavin could see beyond the charm. The human knew something was wrong even before Rupert acted; he could see it in his eyes.

_Fucking Pigeon Guy ran over me!_

Rupert weaved out of Connor’s grip, approaching the other pair. He planted an unhurried kiss on the younger RK’s cheek, tuning out the human in his arms. “Hello, handsome.” He looked into Gavin’s eyes, sparks visible in his demeanour. “And this must be the Gavin Reed I’ve heard about.”

Gavin seethed inside. His eyes grew dark, murderous intentions on his pupils. He reached for Richard’s hands and clawed at them. His mind screamed, and he was ready to leave.

_You little fucker! You already have one and now you want two?!_

Rupert retreated to Connor’s side, holding his arm with an innocent tug on the lips. The RK800 kept his friendly smile, oblivious to the undertones of the exchange.

“You should join us.”

Gavin wrung himself out of Richard’s arms. “I’m hungry, _handsome._ I’ll be going.” He gathered the stranded bag and stormed away, no looking back.

Richard’s movement core stuttered. For 0.7 milliseconds his joints locked, and he felt helpless in his actions. He ought to chase after Gavin. Why were the human’s stress levels dangerously high? Did Connor still irritate him as much that it was unmanageable for the detective to coexist with him?

“I apologize, but I should join Gavin.” He bowed his head lightly. “His sugar levels are dangerously low, as he has not eaten for an excessively long time period.”

It was a lie. Rather, it wasn’t, although it was a decoy; Richard needed to understand Gavin.

“Oh, that’s a shame.” Connor’s eyebrows pulled together slightly. “Maybe you can join us later.”

“The fair is quite charming; I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening.” The younger RK sidestepped the pair, dashing towards the direction Gavin disappeared to.

“Brother-”

“Bye, Rich!~”

Their words fell on deaf ears.

* * *

Richard activated his tracking protocol, struggling to find Gavin between the hundreds of people milling around. He skirted between lines of people, food stands, and wooden tables until ultimately identifying a familiar orange scarf.

“Gavin, wait-”

Gavin ignored him. Richard knew he heard him; the human flinched at the sound of his voice. The android activated his sprinting protocol; he was set on catching the detective.

Reaching him at last, the android secured his arm and whirling him around.

“Gavin, what’s the matter?”

Their eyes chained onto each other’s; cold filled Gavin’s, his emeralds turned a midnight green, and Richard’s heart ached. An ache with the anguish of being the one that look was intended at, a shadow of the pinkish, loving ones Gavin bestowed him with today.

“_What- what’s the matter?!_” He hissed. “Don’t play phckin’ dumb with me.”

“I’m not, I swear.”

Gavin struggled to set his arm free, however, his partner’s hold didn’t budge. He merely managed to prompt the android to lock both of his arms.

“Talk to me, Gavin!”

The human broke. A single tear fell down his cheek and he closed his eyes. _Why am I so weak?_ “How can you be this oblivious? You let that guy kiss you.”

“He was merely greeting me-”

Gavin snapped his eyes open. “His whole attitude was of seduction! Can you seriously tell me you don’t see it? You’re a _detective_, for phck’s sake!”

Tears had begun to flow like rivers on Gavin’s face. Richard’s arms sagged, albeit not leaving his partner’s. He retraced the playback of the earlier moments, confirming what his circuits dreaded to; Gavin was right.

And Richard hurt him.

An unanswered connection was forced upon the android’s system.

_Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> Richard, is everything ok?  
Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> Not now, Connor.  
Connor #313 248 317 - 51 >> But why is Gavin’s stress so dangerously high?  
Richard #313 248 317 - 87 >> Ask your boyfriend._

_Connection terminated._  
Block all connections?  
$ Yes. 

_All connections blocked._

Richard felt disgusting, filthy, undignified. The feelings crawled all over him, claiming every atom of his body.

“Rupert might not be dating you, but he sure seems to have a twin fantasy.” Gavin’s voice was weak, barely a whisper. 

The android heard him. He could not bear to lose Gavin; not now. Not after all they’d been through to get to this point. He needed Gavin’s love more than he needed thirium in his veins.

Richard had to calm them both down. Pulling the detective tightly into his arms he spoke breathily in his ear. “Please forgive me; hurting you was never my intention. You are the one that makes my skin malfunction. It glitches, now even creating hearts instead of Cyberlife’s designed triangles.” He willed Gavin to look at him, a hand on the human’s cheek pulling his face upwards. “I don’t care about anyone else. It’s as if the rest of the world has perished; _you_ are the one I’m in love with.” 

It hit Gavin’s body like a bullet. It was the first time he’d heard the android say it. Eyes blood-shot and chilled wet face, Gavin gaped at the android. His mind raced, trying to compute everything happening in his life in the past days. The detective hugged his partner back, applying as much pressure as his flesh body could. His heart was erratic, and he felt bile in his throat. It hurt more than any other pain that ever coursed his body.

“I lo-” his stomach growled, loud and embarrassingly.

Richard leaned his forehead against Gavin's, their noses skimming in an Eskimo kiss. "Let's purchase something to eat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), come chat with me ^^  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh what's Rupert doing?!  
What a tension-filled chapter!  
Though them being super cute dorks in love with each other sure felt heart-warming <333  
Scream at me in the comments if you want to, I love it!  
Next time on Pumpkin Kisses, Harvest wishes: An unexpected end to their fall fair date...
> 
> Thank you for all your support <333


End file.
